Starting over
by TheRavynFire
Summary: Post DT. The boys start their search for the demon all over with the help of a nurse who saved their lives but she is more connected to them than they realize. Complete
1. Starting over

No I dont own Supernatural or any of its characters besides the ones who you do not recognize. Lets face it if I did I would be a little bit richer and Jensen Ackles would be my husband lol

* * *

Dean couldn't breathe. It hurt too much. He sucked in a deep, painful breath as he opened his eyes. He could feel the blood trickling down his face, could taste it in his mouth. He knew for sure that he wasn't dead, there was too much pain for him to be dead. Unless he was in hell. He tried to move, but couldn't. He could see Sam and his dad's heads thrown back against their seats, both of them still unconscious, blood pouring from multiple cuts on their faces. He could see the blood bubble as they breathed, signaling that both were still alive, but for how much longer Dean had no idea. He was weak. He could barely keep his eyes open. The demon had already damaged him, but the crash had most likely delivered the final blow.

"Dad," Dean mumbled, trying and failing again to move.

There was no reply. Dean barely knew if he had spoken aloud. He turned to the window, seeing the big mac truck that had hit him still sitting there, the driver long gone. He swore he was going to kill whoever had been in that seat.

"Hey anyone alive in there?" he heard a muffled voice call.

Turning his head painfully to the window he saw the face of an angel pressed to the glass. Emerald eyes stared at him, long dark hair blew in the wind. Concern deeply engraved on the face. _That's it, _he thought. _I have finally died and a hot girl is here to usher me into the heaven. _

"Sir? Sir are you all right?" the angel asked again.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Take me to heaven now."

The car door opened and the beautiful face came closer. "You're not going to heaven today sir. Maybe tomorrow."

Dean blinked. She was real. It was the blood loss making him delirious. She reached out and touched his face gently. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Im Alexis. I work at the hospital. Im going to get you out of this car now," she said reaching past him to get to his seat belt and unbuckle him.

He could smell the shampoo of her hair. It smelt like wild flowers and Jasmine. He couldn't help, but smile. She put her hands underneath his armpits, and looked him in the eyes. "Im going to move you now. Try to keep your head straight. And brace yourself for the pain."

"Okay," Dean said gritting his teeth.

The pain was horrible. He couldn't help but cry out as she pulled him from the car and laid him on the grass a safe distance away. She knelt by him as he nearly cried from the pain. "I'm sorry," she said touching his face again. "Is your vision blurred?"

"No."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Dean."

"On a scale from one to ten what's your pain level?"

"20."

Alexis nodded and checked his pupils. She held up her pointer finger and moved it left and right. "Follow this."

Dean did with ease and she nodded. "Good. Who else is in the car?"

"My brother and Father," Dean said.

"Ok. Try not to move. Im going to go get them out." She said getting up and walking out of his sight.

Not obeying as usual, he lifted his neck and watched her open Sam's door. He fell out into her arms, unconscious and still bleeding. She caught him and held him up, amazing Dean with her strength. She checked Sam's pulse and pupils before pulling him out of the car and dragging him to Deans side. Dean looked at his unconscious brother concerned trying to move although his body was too weak to even process a twitch. He watched Alexis lift Sam's shirt and put her head to Sam's bare chest listening to his heartbeat for a few moments. She checked his pupils again, and then slapped Sam's face a little hard.

"Whoa. What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Im trying to wake him up," Alexis said. "What's his name?"

"Sam."

Alexis began patting Sam's cheek and calling his name. For a few moments there was no response and Dean felt his heart flutter weakly in his chest as panic set in. He was about to jump up, no matter how painful it was to try, and shake his brother awake when Sam gave a hacking cough and his eyes shot open. Blood spattered from Sam's mouth and he clenched his fists, moaning in pain. Alexis put a hand on his chest to make sure he remained still.

"Sam?" she said making him focus on her. "Can you respond?"

"Who are you?"

That was a good enough response.

"I'm Alexis. Can you tell me how many fingers Im holding up?" she asked holding up three fingers.

"Three," Sam said hoarsely. "Where's my brother? And my dad?"

"Im right here Sammy," Dean called looking at his brother relieved to see that his brother was conscious.

"Dean...are you alright? Where's dad?" Sam asked in a panic trying to sit up.

"Hey hold it buddy," Alexis said pushing him back down. "Both of you need to lie still till the ambulance gets here. You were hit by a mac truck it's a wonder your still alive and conscious. Im going to go pull your father out of the car. Don't move."

They both watched her walk away before sharing a glance. She was a tough girl. Beautiful. Smart. Strong. What more could a guy ask for. Dean looked at Sam. "I call dibs dude," he said weakly.

Sam smirked. "Is that all you can think about at a time like this?"

"Im a guy. She's hot. Dying or not it crosses the mind."

Alexis came back into view, dragging their father who was now conscious to their sides. He turned to them, a sigh of relief heard. "Boys. Are you alright?"

"Yeah dad what about you?" Sam asked lifting his head.

Alexis didn't give him a chance to reply. "Just relax. I need you to tell me your name."

"John. John wenchester."

Alex checked his pulse and pupils before her eyes dropped to his leg. "Were you shot?"

They all exchanged glances. It was silent. Alexis sighed and pulled off the work shirt she was wearing over a tank, grabbing it at the seams and ripping it. She tore it into strips and wrapped it around Johns leg. She began to tie it, but hesitated taking Johns hand. "This is gonna hurt," she warned before yanking it tightly. John cried out in agony, making Dean and Sam look away, not wanting to see their father in such a weak moment.

"That should stop the bleeding." Alexis said. "The paramedics should be here any minute. Just try and relax."

John gave Alexis' hand a squeeze. "Thank you, for your help miss."

Alexis offered a bright smile. "No problem."

Silence fell again. Alexis sitting there beside them, as they laid out fighting pain and darkness. Twenty minutes passed before the ambulances showed up and Alexis went to work on telling the paramedics what she had assessed. After stitching up what they could the paramedics began loading them into the ambulances when Dean grabbed Alexis arm stopping them.

"Can you get something out of the car for me? Its important," Dean asked weakly.

Alexis hesitated but nodded. "Alright."

"There's an old antique colt in there. I need you to get it. It's a family heirloom. It means a lot," Dean said. "Keep it safe for me please."

Alexis nodded. "Ok."

Dean released her arm, putting his faith into the beautiful stranger that saved his life.

* * *

Alexis watched them drive off before turning to the wrecked impala and walking back over. She pulled open the front door and climbed inside, searching for the colt that Dean had been talking about. She found it under the seats, spattered with blood. She held it in her hands staring at it for a moment before stowing it inside her pants and heading back to her car. She didn't know what it was for and she didn't know why it was important. She got the feeling that family heirloom wasn't really the reason a dying man would ask her to keep it safe. She started her car and drove off. 


	2. Awake

I dont own supernatural yada yada blah blah.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Dean finally woke up. He groaned as his eyes opened and he saw the blinding light above his hospital bed. His throat was dry and could swear that he could still taste the blood. His body was sore and he felt weaker than he ever had in his life. He had a breathing mask on and he could hear the beep of the monitors attached to his chest. He tried to sit up, but his body screamed in protest.

"Hey your awake," came a voice that was oddly familiar.

Alexis came into view standing over him with a smile. Dean smiled back. "Couldnt resist me huh? Trying to take advantage of me in my weakened state?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of his bed, pulling his oxygen mask for him. "I was worried. You had surgery. A lot of surgeries."

Dean blinked. "I did?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. So did your dad. Your brother is the only one that didnt have any. He was the lucky one."

Dean sat up in a panic, despite his bodys protests. "What do you mean the lucky one? Is my dad alright?"

Alexis pushed him back down. "Hes fine Dean calm down."

Dean let her push him back into a laying posistion, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He hadnt been awake to worry, but now that he was, weeks of worry came crashing onto him like a battering ram. What were they going to do about the demon? This wasnt any common battle anymore, this had turned into a war. He wanted it to be over, he had almost died because of it. And so had Sam and Dad. Who else was going to die? Would it finally be him in the end? The demon had already started, what if he actually finished.

"Hey," Alexis said snapping him out of his thoughts. "I brought you something."

"Ohh goodies!" dean said feining excitement.

It wasnt exactly what he wanted. Alexis turned to him handing him the colt. His face fell, but he took it. The gun was polished, the blood gone. He looked at Alexis.

"I thought it might make you feel better if your family heirloom was clean," she shrugged.

Dean smiled faintly. "I was hoping for cookies, but this will do."

Alexis smiled briefly before tilting her head to the side examining him. "You don't seem that happy. I figured you'd want it back, you said it was important-."

"No, no, no. I appreciate it a lot. Don't get me wrong," dean said cutting her off. "Thank you."

Alexis nodded. "Your welcome."

Dean stowed the colt underneath his pillow, then turned to her. "When can I see my brother and my dad?"

"Sams been asking for you nonstop, so as soon as possible so he can finally shut up. I've been his nurse since I've been here," Alexis replied. "He can be a handful."

"I'm willing to trade with him," Dean said cockily raising an eyebrow. "I'd be happy to be your patient."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I think you'd be more of a handful than Sam has been. Besides your nurse is very hot. Just wait till you see her."

Dean smiled. "I cant wait."

"I'll go get her now," Alexis said smiling mischieviously.

Dean watched her walk out of his section of the room closing the curtain behind herself. He propped his pillow up and sat back crossing his arms, wondering why she was playing so hard to get. If she wasnt his nurse then she didnt have to come and check on him and he was sure that she wasnt just waiting around to return the colt. _She wants me,_ he thought. _And she knows it. _

A hand came around the curtain and Dean held his breath. Alexis said she was hot, even though he wanted her didnt mean that he couldnt keep his options open. He put on a smile and waited for the curtain to pull back. When it did he gave a yelp.

She was huge. Atleast seven foot. She had massive arms and looked like she ate people his size. He grabbed the blankets in fear, pulling them up to his chest like a scared little kid. She smiled, he whimpered.

"Ready for your sponge bath, Mr. Wenchester?" she asked in a thick russian accent.

_ Im going to kill her for this, _Dean thought.

* * *

"Sam how many times do I have to tell you, you cant use that in here."

Sam slammed his laptop shut and looked up to see Alexis standing in the doorway to his room with crossed arms. He smiled innocently. She frowned.

"What? I was just looking at it. Its not even on," he lied.

Alexis rolled her eyes and walked to his bedside. "How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better, thanks," Sam replied, holding out his arm so that she could check his blood pressure.

"Well Im sure you'll be happy to know that your brother is finally awake and cocky as ever," she said.

Sam chuckled. "Yes that would be my brother. The jerk."

Alexis let her eyes drop to the floor and she shrugged. "I think hes kinda nice."

Sam eyed her for a minute, before changing the topic. "When can I see him?"

"Soon as hes done with his sponge bath," Alexis replied giggling as she checked his IV.

Sam raised an eyebrow truly not wanting to know what she was talking about. "Hows my dad doing?"

Alexis sighed. John hadnt been as lucky as the rest. Even though Dean had lost more blood, John had been shot not to mention an unusual case of exhaustion. He had been in the ICU the entire time, and was being medicated daily. He had been asleep most of the stay. She had gone to check on him as well, sitting by his side out of concern, watching over him for Dean and Sam.

"I havent checked on him yet, but last I heard he was fine. The doctors are finally moving him out of the ICU tomorrow."

Sam nodded. "Thats good. When can we leave?"

"Why are you in such a hurry? Don't like my company?" Alexis asked pretending to be hurt.

Sam shook his head. "Not at all. This is the best care I have ever gotten at a hospital. Its just...we have some family business to take care of..."

"Damn right."

Dean stood in the doorway to Sams room, pulling his IV holder after him. He eyed Alexis angrily as he came to stand at Sams side. Alexis couldnt help, but smile.

"How was the sponging?"

"Oh don't think Im not going to get you back for that," he replied.

"Dean its good to see you on your feet man," Sam said with a huge smile.

"Same to you little brother," Dean said. "Well...awake atleast. Have you seen dad?"

"No not yet, but Alexis said they are moving him out of the ICU tomorrow," Sam said eyeing Alexis who nodded.

"ICU? It was that bad?" Dean asked.

"You were in the ICU too, man," Sam said. "We got hit by a mac truck. Not to mention that events that happened before that."

There was an awkward silence, Alexis pretending not to listen, and write down Sam's stats on his chart. Dean plopped down in a chair, he felt weak. He had barely made it down the hall. As soon as his "sponging" was over he wanted to get as far away from the room as possible. He was going to have nightmares.

"Well I'll leave you two, to it,"Alexis said. "Dean take it easy. You arent even supposed to be out of your bed. Sam if I catch you on that laptop there will be hell to pay."

She turned to leave when Dean grabbed her arm stopping her. "No kiss goodbye?"

Alexis smiled, "I wouldnt want to make Gretchen jealous. Shes so fond of you."

Dean released her shivering. He watched her go before turning to Sam.

"Gretchen? Wait. Dont tell me" Sam said.

Dean didnt want to talk about it anyway. He looked at Sams laptop. "Howd you get that?"

"The police brought whatever they could salvage from the car. They brought your things too. Luckily they didnt look through the bags and find our weapons."

Dean winced. His precious impala. It was like losing a child.

"So any game plan on what to do now?" Dean asked.

"Well we have to get out of the hospital first. But when we do, we should head up to california. There have been similiar attacks on infants again. 6 months old."

Dean shook his head. "The demon probably thinks we are dead."

"We would have been if Alexis hadnt came," Sam said honestly.

Dean smiled. "I know. Shes something else."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Anyway we should go find the demon and use the last bullet on him. This time I will kill it."

Dean nodded. "The colts safe. Its in my room."

"Good." Sam said.

"We are going to be ready this time," Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Yes we will be."

* * *

So what do you guys think? satisfied with chapter two? thanks for all the reviews! 


	3. leaving

I dont own supernatural yada yada yada again thanks to all the reviews and my readers

* * *

Dean turned over in his uncomfortable hospital bed, trying his hardest to fall asleep. It was no use. He hated hospitals, there was something about people dying in them that got to him. He was usually entertained by Alexis or Sam, but once visiting hours were over they both were kicked out of his room. In truth he was more upset to see Alexis go than Sam. He liked when she was around. She knew that he had secrets but didnt judge. She liked him-although she would die before admitting it-for him. And him only. 

He had thought about starting over before, leaving the hunting life behind despite his dads orders. But he couldnt do that now. A war had begun and there had already been many casualities. Meg andthe other demonsfaces flashed through his head. He had killed them, ruthlessly. Without even a second thought. Did that mean that he was a killer? He knew that they were demons, but deep down inside they were human beings as well.

He tossed and turned again trying to get it out of his head. He didnt want to think about it. Didnt want to think about what he could have had, what he had done, and the regrets he had deep inside his mind.

* * *

Sam had long since gone to sleep. It was a lot easier for him because there was less on his conscience, but suddenly he was jerked awake by a vision. He sat up bolt right, panic seizing his chest, his breathing stopped instantly by shock. His eyes shooting open as a flash of Alexis' face appeared before his eyes. It was gone in an instant, but was soon replaced by the sight of her walking down the street. She was wearing the same scrubs he had seen her in that day and looked like she was heading home.

The image was gone and Sam tried to catch his breath. He grabbed his head with both hands and tucked it in towards his chest. The pounding driving him near insane. He heard his heart monitor beeping madly and cried out as the vision hit him again.

_Alexis was finally heading home. She was on auburn avenue. Her feet were killing her and she smelt like old man. Work wasnt all that bad these days. Dean made them somewhat exciting and gave her a reason to get out of bed and come to work. Although he was cocky and wasnt usually what she looked for in a guy there was something about him...something...dangerous that she liked. _

_She stopped midstep, she had heard something. she turned around looking for the cause of the noise but found no one in the alleyway with her. She hesitated then shrugged telling herself to quit panicking but walked just a little bit faster. She wasnt the type to get scared easily, but the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. _

_There it was again. That sound. What the hell was it. She turned and saw the dark figure standing there. Her heart stopped in her chest and she reached into her pocket for her house keys. Her apartment was three blocks away but she would run if she had too. _

"_Who are you?" she called. _

"_Where is the colt?" came a dark voice._

_Colt? What colt? Alexis blinked. Then she thought about Deans "family heirloom". She took a step bakward. "I dont know what you are talking about."_

_The figure looked like a mere shadow. But it began moving towards her. Panic seized her entire body making her unable to move. She tried and couldnt._

"_I will only ask once more. Where is the colt?" _

"_I said I don't know what you are talking about," Alexis repeated._

_An unseen hand gripped her throat, lifting her up into the air and choking her. Her throat burned and she kicked and fought against an unseen foe. Her world was turning black around her, and she heard a cold voice inside her head._

"_Well then maybe I should torture you till you 'figure out' what I'm talking about."_

"Mr. Wenchester? Mr. Wenchester? Can you hear me are you alright?"

Sam opened his eyes, trying to catch his breath. A nurse was holding his shoulders shaking him for a response. He looked at her for a second before lunging out of bed and running from the room. He heard the nurses calling and chasing him, but it didnt matter. He burst into Deans room and pulled the curtain back revealing his sleeping brother.

"Dean," Sam called shaking his brother awake. " The demon knows we are alive. Its going to go after Alexis. He knows she had the colt. I saw it in my vision!"

"Whaa?" Dean said barely registering what his brother had said.

"Do you want her to die? Get up! We have to find her before the demon does!" Sam said pulling him off the bed. "Get your clothes hurry up!"

Dean didnt know what was going on, but heard the urgency and fear in his brothers voice. A nurse burst in as Dean retrieved his duffel from his room closet and pulled out his clothes.

"Mr. Wenchester, this is not appropriate. You and your brother need to return to your beds."

"Screw that," Dean said tossing Sam some clothes. "We have somewhere to go. Where did you see her Sam?"

"Mr. Wenchester please-."

Sam grabbed the nurses arm and pulled her to the door. "Excuse us." He pushed her out of the door and locked it. Turning back to his brother as he pulled on clothes. "She was walking in an alleyway."

"Damn girls. Havent they learned by now that, thats dangerous?" Dean said rolling his eyes and pulling on his shirt.

"I don't know."

"What kind of vision was this? A about to happen one? Or a has happened one?"

"I don't know. She was walking home. she said she was getting off at nine o clock. What time is it?"

Dean turned to the clock. It was nine-thirty. "Shit! Hurry!"

They finished pulling on their clothes in silence, and Dean grabbed the weapons bag he stowed underneath his bed. "Come on lets go," he said pulling it over his shoulder and heading for the door.

Sam hesitated. "What about Dad?"

Dean stopped. " we can come back for him. We have to get to Alexis."

Sam nodded and followed his brother out into the hallway both running down the hall to the exit doors. They both stopped outside when Dean looked at Sam. "Dude. I don't have a car!"

Sam couldnt help but smirk. "Alexis walked maybe we could catch her."

"Come on run."

They took off down the street, both becoming more winded than they usually did. They both had just survived a terrible accident, they shouldnt have even been alive, let alone running to fight some demon and save a life.

"Do you know where she lives?" Dean called as he trailed behind Sam.

"I only saw a street name. Auburn avenue. She lives three blocks from it."

"She told you where she lived?"

Sam hesitated. "No...I heard her thoughts."

Dean stopped running. "You what?"

Sam didnt bother stopping. "We can figure it out later Dean come on!"

It was ten more minutes before they hit auburn finally stopping to catch their breath. Dean leaned against and stop sign wheezing. Sam stood with his hands on his hips looking around for Alexis.

"Dude...next...time...we...take...a ...cab." Dean mumbled in between huge gulps of air.

"There it is!" Sam said spotting the alleyway.

He took off in a run with Dean following after. They ran into the alleyway only to find Alexis walking through it.

"Alexis!" Sam cried estatic to see her.

She turned in surprise. "Dean? Sam? What are you doing here? You shouldnt be out here."

"We had to come find you..your in danger," Sam explained.

"We have to get you somewhere safe. We have to go now," Dean said looking around.

Alexis blinked. "Danger? Dean, whats going on?"

Sam grabbed her hand. "Theres no time. Lets go."

Alexis hesitated but took off running with Sam leading the way. She saw the look of jealousy on Deans face at the sight of Sam holding her hand, but figured now wasnt the time to get into it.

* * *

yeah I know its short and kind of corny...but it will get better. I promise. 


	4. lost and found

Sorry about chapter three folks. I kinda rushed it.

I don't own supernatural yada yada blah blah

* * *

Alexis ushered Sam and Dean into her apartment, locking the doors behind them. They had ran the last three blocks to her place and Dean looked very winded. Sam on the other hand could have been a marathon runner.

"Dean sit down," Alexis said pulling him over to the couch. "Whats wrong with you? You just got into a bad car accident why are you out chasing me?"

Dean sat back against the couch and tried to catch his breath. "Because your so damn hot," he said sarcastically.

Alexis smirked and stood up. "I'll get you some water."

She headed to the kitchen, but stopped when she saw Sam looking out the windows paranoid. "Wait..would you guys mind telling me what your doing following me in the first place?"

"Your in danger. Somethings after you." Sam replied. "We had to make sure you were safe."

Alexis blinked. "Somethings after me? Besides your cocky brother?"

"He's serious," Dean called from the couch. "You should pack some things. We have to get you out of here."

"Get me out of here? Sam, dean have you gone crazy?" alexis asked. "You were just in a car accident that should have killed you. You should both be in the hospital. Not chasing me around talking crazy. Did you steal someones meds-?"

Sam grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen to me. Your in danger. This isnt a joke. You have to trust us. Now do you have a car?"

"Yeah, but it's a piece of crap why do you think I walk to work?" Alexis replied.

Sam shook his head. "Look it doesnt matter as long as it moves. We just cant be here right now. Go pack some things. Where are your car keys?"

Alexis dug into her pockets and handed them to him. "It's the blue honda out front."

"Ok. Now go pack. Hurry."

Alexis hesitated. Sam could see the fear in her eyes, but didnt know of anyway to make it any better. He tried to offer her a smile, but it didnt even make his lips quirk. He only turned away and walked back to Dean.

"Stay here with her," Sam ordered. "I'll be back."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Dean asked jumping up.

"Im going to get dad. We cant just leave him in the hospital."

"Sammy If that demon comes here looking for us. Hes going tokill us. I cant battle it alone."

"You have the colt don't you?"

Dean blinked. He touched his pockets, but remembered that he had left it under his pillow. "Shit! I forgot the colt."

"Dean!"

"I was in a rush dammit!"

"Look Im going to get dad and the colt. If Im not back in twenty minutes just call a cab and go without me."

Dean shook his head. "No Im not leaving with out you and Dad."

"Dean we don't have time to argue about this. It knows about Alexis. She needs you to protect her. If Im not back just go, we'll catch up. Theres a motel on the outskirts of town, go there and wait for us."

Dean shook his head again. "Im the oldest. I should go and get dad you should stay here with her."

"Dean are you serious? Now is not the time to pull the older brother card. I'll be back. Twenty minutes. Ok?"

Dean hesitated, but nodded. "Twenty minutes dude."

Sam nodded and headed out the door. Dean locked it after he was gone and turned to see Alexis coming out of her bedroom with a small duffel.

"Whats going on? Wheres Sam?" she asked confused.

"He went to go get our dad. If hes not back in twenty minutes we are taking a cab to a motel where they will meet us," Dean explained.

"Dean this is crazy," Alexis said throwing her duffel on the floor. "I cant just leave my home and-."

"I'll explain later. Now do you have any salt?"

Alexis blinked. "Salt? Yeah I have salt. What do you need it for?"

"Come on. I need you to help me put it on the windows." he said running to the kitchen.

Alexis sighed and rubbed her temples finding it very hard to trust him. She turned and followed him into the kitchen. _I always fall for the crazy ones. _

* * *

Alexis was right. Her car was a piece of crap. Sam brought it to a stop in the back of the hospital and ran in, not bothering to say excuse me or stop when he heard a nurse call his name. He ran to Deans room first wanting to make sure that the colt was still there and safe. He found it under Deans pillow right where Dean had said it was. He checked to see that the last bullet was still there before running for the stairs.

The elevator would take to long. He vaguely remembered Alexis telling him that their dad was somewhere on the third floor. The recovery rooms. Either that or he had heard her thinking it. His power scared him, he was moving things and hearing thoughts. Even the demon had called him psychic boy. Why couldnt he just be normal like everyone else?

He burst on to the third floor, and paused for a mere second to catch his breath. He ran past the nurses station and began peeking in rooms until he found his dads.

John wenchester was laying in a hospital bed unconscience. A oxygen mask on his face and an IV in his arm. Sam hesitated at the sight of him. He wasnt used to seeing his dad so weak. He didnt think the demon had done that much damage to him but apparently he had thought wrong. He approached the bedside slowly, and placed a hand on his dads chest.

"Dad?" he said somewhat softly his voice cracking.

John blinked awake, looking around before focusing on Sam. "Sammy?"

"Yeah dad its me. Come on I've gotta get you out of here," Sam said pulling the oxygen mask off of his face and trying to get him to sit up.

John wincedin pain, but sat up with Sams help. "What the hell is going on? Wheres your brother?"

"Hes with Alexis. We have to go now."

"Sammy wait. Tell me whats going on," John said stopping him.

"The demon. Hes after Alexis. He knows we are alive," Sam said. "I saw it in my vision."

"Vision? What? What does Alexis have to do with any of this?"

"I can explain on the way. We have to go now, Dad!"

John hesitated, but stood with Sams help. He could see the urgency in Sams eyes. He barely knew what was going on, but he knew Sam was not they type to overexaggerate. He ripped the IV out of his arm with a small yelp, and let Sam support him as they headed out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

Sam checked his watch. Twenty minutes had long since passed. "To meet Dean at a motel. Then we have to move."

John nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"Now what?" Alexis asked closing the salt and turning to Dean.

Dean looked at the clock on her wall and sighed. "Now we leave."

"What?"

Dean grabbed her duffel from the floor. "Come on. No time to explain."

He tried to grab her hand, but she snatched it away. "Im not going anywhere with you till you tell me what the hell is going on, Dean!"

Dean sighed. "A demon is after you. Now come on."

"A demon! Are you insane. Demons don't exist."

"Yeah they do. I'll tell you the rest after we get to somewhere safer. Now come on!"

Alexis didnt pull away this time. She took his hand and followed him quickly from the apartment, leaving the building and running through the alleyway.

Suddenly Dean was flung away from her against the wall. She stopped momentarily confused, before an unseen hand gripped her throat and lifted her kicking and choking into the air. She snatched at air and tried to breathe, but it was no use. She looked to Dean who was unconscience on the ground.

She heard footsteps and looked to see a young man approaching. His eyes souless black pits. He stopped just short of her looking at Dean. He gave a heavy sigh, before looking up at her.

"Same thing different day. wheres the colt?"

Alexis gave a choking cough.

"Aww thats right you cant breathe. Let me help you with that."

Alexis felt herself falling to the ground and it was realized when she felt an excrutiating pain run through her back. She lay on the ground, her attacker standing over her as she moaned in pain, wondering what the hell Dean had brought her into.

"I'll ask again. One last time. Where is the colt?"

Alexis groaned. "I don't have it. And I don't know where it is."

The young man sighed. "You humans are so damn difficult."

This time a real hand wrapped around her throat and Alexis screamed. "Now I know Dean over there doesnt have it, but I can smell it on you. Where is the damn colt!"

Alexis didnt know what to do. Or what to say. She sure in the hell wasnt ready to die over some gun. She opened her mouth to tell him the last place she had seen it when a gunshot rang out of nowhere and the young mandisappered with a loud _poof!. _She fell to the ground again with a thud clutching her throat and coughing.

Dean holstered his nine milimeeter and ran to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked taking her into his arms.

"Is it dead? Is it gone?" she asked letting him help her up.

"No. Not a chance. We have to move, before it comes back. Lets go," he said taking her hand again and grabbing their bags.

* * *

hopefully this chapter is better 


	5. Closer

I dont own supernatural...or any of the characters...and yeah thats it lol

* * *

The motel room was shabby. It had two queen sized beds and a small kitchenette. Alexis groaned in disgust at the sight of it, but sat on a bed rubbing her sore throat as Dean paid for the cab, the room, and brought their bags inside. He set them aside and walked to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her.

Alexis sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Im in a horrific motel with some guy I barely knew after something just tried to kill me. Im confused. Im tired. Im hungry. My throat hurts so no Dean, Im not alright."

Dean nodded understanding how she felt. He felt ashamed for bringing her into their battle. She shouldn't have to be on the run with him. He reached out and touched her chin lifting it so he could see her red and bruised neck. It looked painful, he didn't blame her for being pissy. Actually compared to what she could have been she was calm.

"Look," he started looking her in the eye. "Im sorry I got you into this. I never wanted to...to...get you hurt or hurt you."

Alexis looked away. "Yeah I know."

Deanturned and headedto the kitchenette and grabbed a dish towel. He filled it with ice from the freezer and walked back over to her, handing her the towel and ice.

"Here put this on your neck. It should help with the pain. I'll be right back," he said heading for the bathroom.

He shut the door behind himself and leaned against it, struggling to maintain his composure. He felt like there was a two ton boulder on his chest. He was worried about his brother and his father. That worry alone was weighing him down, but his new feelings for Alexis were growing and the fear that something might happen to her was giving him a pain in his chest. He couldn't deal with losing his brother or his father, but if something happened to Alexis he felt that it would have the same impact on him as if he had lost Sam.

"Keep it together, Dean." He mumbled to himself shutting his eyes tight. "Keep it together."

He turned on the cold water and splashed some water on his face. That's when he heard the door to their hotel room burst open and his fathers voice. He ran out of the bathroom in time to see Alexis and Sam helping John sit down on one of the beds.

"Dad. You made it," Dean said a little excited and overjoyed to see them.

"Yeah. I got the colt too," Sam said pulling it out if his pocket and laying it down. "But we aren't going anywhere tonight. Im sorry but your car broke down."

Sam handed Alexis the keys, and she shrugged trying to smile. "Its not big deal. It was going to happen sooner or later."

Sam leaned down towards her and eyed her. "What happened to your neck? Are you alright?"

Alexis unconsciencely reached up and touched her sore neck, nodding. "Yeah sure. It hurts but I will live."

Sam looked to Dean. "What happened?"

"A demon. Looking for the colt. He knows she had it."

John blinked. "What do you mean she had it?"

Alexis piped up. "Dean asked me to get it out of the impala and keep it safe."

John turned to Dean furiously. "You knowingly put this girls life in danger?"

Dean shook his head. "No dad I only asked her to keep the colt safe till-."

"When you knew that the demons were after it? Dean what were you thinking?"

Dean blinked. He hadn't been expecting that reaction. He looked to Sam whose eyes had fallen to the floor. Dean assumed that he was taking Dads side on this situation. Since they had reunited Sam had always had Deans back, but now maybe things had changed. He sighed and was about to go into a long explanation about his intentions when Alexis stepped forward.

"It was my idea Mr. Winchester. I could have said no to Dean," she said truthfully.

John shook his head. "But Dean knows better."

Silence fell again and Alexis looked at Dean shrugging slightly, giving him an_ I tried_ look. He offered her a tiny smile that she returned before looking away. Sam broke the silence.

"I think that we should stay here tonight and head out in the morning."

"Head out? Head out where? And how are we going to get there? We have no car and no plan," Dean countered.

John raised his hand silencing them. "Deans right Sam. We have to figure out what to do about the demon. If we have a chance to kill it we should take it. Now just salt the windows and doors, then try and get some rest. We'll discuss it in the morning."

Sam looked at Dean who gave him a "haha I win look" before turning to Alexis. "You want first crack at the shower?"

"You bet your ass I do."

* * *

Alexis hugged the motel pillow and shut her eyes tight again. It wasn't working. She had been trying to get some sleep for the last two hours but it was no use. The boys had long since gone to bed. Sam and John in the other bed, while Dean crashed on the floor to give her, her own bed. She could hear Sam and Johns light breathing signaling that they were asleep, but she heard nothing from Dean. She sat up crawling to the foot of her bed and squinting to the darkness to see his form lying there on his back.

"Hey," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

Dean sat up, his face illuminated by the light of the window. " yeah. What's wrong?"

Alexis laid on her stomach and sighed. "I cant sleep."

Dean nodded. "Me either."

Alexis ran a hand through her hair. "How do you and your family live like this? I don't see how you can..."

Dean sighed. "Me either."

Silence fell between them, Alexis playing with the ugly bed covers, while Dean stared off at the nothingness. Alexis wondered what he was thinking, how he was feeling. She thought about asking, but didn't find dean as a talk about your emotions and thoughts kind of guy. She climbed off the bed quietly and sat beside him on the floor. Dean looked at her in surprise his eyes widening slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a nervous high pitched voice.

"Im just joining you on the floor," Alexis said innocently. "What's wrong with that?"

Dean glanced nervously over at his sleeping brother and father. "Nothing...I just...uhh...nothing."

Alexis chuckled and shook her head. "Calm down. Im not going to attack you."

Dean smirked. "Im sure you want to though."

Alexis gave him a playful shove. "Shut up."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. Things fell silent again and Alexis looked him in the eye. "Do you ever wish things were different?" she asked.

Dean looked away. "All the time..."

Alexis nodded. "You know they always can be."

"I wish it were that easy," Dean said truthfully. "Its not."

"Well its easier for me to say. Im just watching from outside the window your inside cooking."

Dean looked at her with raised eyebrows. "That's an extremely weird metaphor."

Alexis smiled faintly. "My mother used to say it."

From the tone of her voice Dean assumed that she was dead. He didn't want to push further into her past than she wanted to tell. He knew what it was like to have someone pry. He had put her through enough, prying into her life was somewhere he was not willing to go. Instead he gave her a playful nudge knocking her out of her daydream and offered her a smile. She smiled back and held his gaze. Her emerald eyes staring deep into his. Looking at his soul. He looked away unable to hold her gaze. She was seeing way to much of him. More than he wanted to show.

"Your scared aren't you?" she said suddenly.

"Im not afraid of anything," Dean replied boldly.

"Yes you are. Your afraid of losing your dad and your brother. Just admit it," Alexis said.

Dean huffed.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "God your so hardheaded."

"And your judgmental," Dean countered harshly.

"I don't even know what I saw in you," Alexis whispered back in the same harsh tone.

"Yeah well neither do I!"

Dean didn't know how the conversation had turned to an argument in less than six seconds. He only saw the anger in frustration in her eyes, could tell that she was getting more angry with every second that she sat there staring at him. So he reached over and kissed her. He felt her tense in his arms, before she pulled away looking at him in surprise.

"Im sorry." he mumbled looking away.

Alexis nodded and stood. "I think Im going to go to bed now. Good night."

She climbed back into bed and out of his sight. Dean laid back down cursing himself for being so bold and not thinking. He shut his eyes and turned on his side determined to go to sleep.

* * *


	6. Seperated

I don't own supernatural. Sam, Dean, and John belong to Eric Kripke. And he is so nice to share them Im just borrowing them and I am going to return them...promise...Alexis however is mine. Lol

* * *

Alexis was the first to awake. She had showered, dressed, and was sitting at the kitchenette table patiently waiting for the boys to get up. It was a whole hour later when John finally awoke then Dean and lastly Sam. Sam sat up, scratching his head andyawning before seeing her sitting there and offering a smile.

"Good morning," he mumbled standing. "Sleep well?"

Alexis smiled. "Sure."

She hadn't gotten to sleep till four in the morning. She had tossed and turned all night, wondering why she had been so angry at Dean. It was just a kiss, but she was pissed about it anyway. She told herself that it was no big deal, but inside it felt that way.

"How ya feeling dad?" Dean asked ignoring Alexis completely as he walked into the kitchenette and splashed some water on his face.

"Good. Just needed a little rest." John answered. " Although it would be nice to get out of this damn hospital gown."

Sam tossed him a duffel. "There's clothes in there. Im going to get a newspaper." he said heading for the door after slipping on his sneakers.

"I'll come with you," Alexis said jumping out of her seat.

She glanced at Dean who was busy looking out of the window, trying his best to ignore her. Sam smiled and nodded. "Uhh ok I guess."

John reached into Deans duffel and pulled out a nine millimeter, tossing it to Sam. "Be careful."

Sam caught it and tucked it into his belt. "We will be."

Alexis grabbed her coat and pulled it on leaving the room with Sam. Dean watched her from the coroners of his eyes until she left the room, when he turned around and sighed. John eyed him and then the door before shaking his head. Dean decided to change the non spoken subject before it was even brought up.

"What are we going to do, Dad?"

John began dressing. "Im not sure just yet, Dean. This has gotten dangerous."

"We've dealt with dangerous before, Dad. Its been dangerous from the beginning," Dean commented crossing his arms.

"Not this kind of dangerous. No one elses life was at stake," John said eyeing him for a moment before sitting back down on the motel bed, now fully clothed.

"We're lucky to be alive," Dean said honestly.

John sighed and put his head in his hands. "I wouldn't be and so would the demon if you and Sam would just listen to me. Im getting real tired of this rebellious routine your brother has roped you into."

"Dad, that demon is not worth dying over," Dean started.

"Yes it is," John snapped angrily. "We have put our souls and lives into finding this demon and killing it. And when we finally find it, you blow that chance because of fear."

"Hey, we blew that chance because of love," Dean said pointing an angry finger at his father. "The demon already took mom, you want us to stand by and watch as it takes you too? I don't think so. Sam made the right decision. There has to be a way to come out of this without you or me or Sam or even Alexis dying."

Dean saw the look of surprise on his fathers face, and shook his head. Before John could reply he turned and headed into the bathroom, giving the door a little rebellious slam.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Sam asked looking Alexis up and down.

They had to walk down a long road to a convenience store to get the newspaper. They had made the twenty minute walk and were now heading back, Alexis nursing a caffeinated soda, while Sam flipped through the newspaper.

Alexis snapped out her trance and looked at Sam. "What?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. " I asked if something were wrong?"

Alexis hesitated looking up at Sam, before her eyes dropped. "Your brother isn't a one woman kind of guy huh?"

Sam hesitated and took a deep sigh. "No, Alexis. He isn't. I don't want to lie to you. Being in a relationship with Dean is like...well lets just say it doesn't last long and someone always ends up getting hurt. And its never Dean."

Alexis nodded slowly and offered Sam a small smile. "Thanks for the honesty."

Sam smiled sadly. "Your welcome."

He hated telling her the truth, but unlike the other girls Dean got involved with he had gotten to know Alexis and didn't want to see her get hurt even if it meant Dean losing his chances with her. He looked away at the road and folded the newspaper tucking it underneath his armpit. Alexis played with her soda bottle and kept her eyes downward.

"Look Alex--can I call you Alex?" Sam said hesitating.

Alexis nodded. "Sure."

"Ok..." Sam said grabbing her arm to stop her from walking and turning to face her. "Im not trying to be mean or down my brother or anything. I love him no matter how much of an asswhole he is or can be...its just...You're a nice girl. And I like you..I don't want to see you get hurt like the other girls alright?"

Alexis smiled. "That's really sweet Sam."

Sam blushed and shrugged. "I try."

Alexis stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Most guys wouldn't be so honest. I really appreciate it."

She turned blushing and smiling and headed down the street, back towards the motel. He watched her for a moment stunned and seeing why Dean liked her so much even though he hadn't mentioned anything. She was smart, funny, definitely beautiful and most of all understanding. She still hadn't pried into their past lives, even though her life was in danger because of them. Even he could want a girl like that. He watched her for a few more seconds before heading after her, when pain shot through his skull.

He cried out and fell to the ground, grabbing his head and curling into a ball. Alexis turned and saw him, running to his side and kneeling. He tried to speak, but the pain was to great and the visions flashed before his eyes like a whirlwind. He heard Alexis calling his name, but he was to far gone to respond.

* * *

_It was a room. A child's room. Toys everywhere, a messy unmade bed with princess Jasmine sheets. The small little girl sat alone playing in the coroner, her barbies having tea in the tiny doll house. _

"_Would you like some tea Kelly?" one Barbie said to the other._

"_Oh yes please."_

_That's when she heard it. A scratching. She turned looking to her window then her opened bedroom door. The dog was outside. Mommy and daddy didn't allow the dog inside after seven even though she had fought so hard to let fluffy stay inside. The best she could do was watch fluffy from her window before going to bed._

"_Mommy?" she called nervously._

_Her mother popped her head into her doorway. "What's wrong molly?"_

_Molly gave a small sigh of relief. "Nothing...I just...heard a...nothing."_

"_Im going to take a shower honey. You think you will be alright for five minutes by yourself?"_

_Molly hesitated. She was a little frightened by the scratching sound, but last time she mentioned the closet monster she wasn't allowed to watch anything besides cartoons for months. Cartoons got old. _

"_Yeah. Is daddy home?"_

"_Nope not yet. He will be soon though," her mommy replied. "Im going to hop in the shower. There's some cookies downstairs I'll be right out."_

_Molly nodded and watched her go before turning back to her barbies. There it was again. Scratch. Scratch. Where was it coming from? She put Barbie and Kelly down and stood walking towards the door to her bedroom looking down the hall. Had fluffy got inside. No._

_She heard fluffy outside. She turned and saw her closet door creaking open. She screamed._

* * *

"Sam! Sam look at me," Alexis said shaking him some more. "Open your eyes dammit!"

Sam's eyes shot open and he saw Alexis' worried face looking down at him. Felt her soft hands holding his head. He could still feel the pain in his head. Molly's scream echoing in his mind. He felt like he was going to cry. Why was this happening to him, that had been his first real vision. They had just been images, never like the one he had about Alexis or this Molly girl. And they were getting painful.

"Sam. Answer me," she said giving him another shake.

"Im fine," he said hoarsely.

"Jesus Christ you scared me," she said. "What happened?"

He took her hands and let her pull him to his feet. "I had another vision."

"What was it about?" she asked.

" A little girl. Named molly. Something in her closet..."

Alexis hesitated. "Come on. Lets get you back to your dad and brother. Are you sure your ok?" she asked touching his face.

He nodded. "Yeah lets just go."

She momentarily hesitated before taking his arm and leading him down the street, the worried lines in her face clearly stated her concern for him. It was another ten minutes before they reached the motel room and went inside. John and Dean were on the opposite sides of the room avoiding each other. They stood when they saw the look of concern on Alexis voice and Sam's uneasy walking.

"Sit down," Alexis ordered walking him to the bed and sitting him down.

"What happened?" John questioned.

"Sam had a vision," Alexis said before Sam could answer on his own.

"A vision? What about? The demon?" John asked hurriedly walking to Alexis' side.

"No not the demon. A little girl. Named molly. Something in her closet is going to attack her."

Dean stood from where he sat at the kitchenette table. "Where is she?"

Sam shrugged as Alexis checked his pupils and pulse. "I don't know. I didn't see and she wasn't thinking about it."

"Does your head still hurt?" Alexis asked Sam, who shook his head.

She touched his forehead and gave him a small smile. Jealousy rushed through Dean like a tidal wave. " I guess your alright then. What do you normally do in a situation like this? Are we going to go after this thing now?"

"Whoa. We?" Dean said stepping forward. "_We_ aren't going to do anything. Sam, dad, and I, are going after this demon. _You_ are going to stay here."

" I think she should come Dean. She's a nurse she could be helpful. Besides we cant just leave her sitting here alone," Sam pointed out.

"Oh are we taking sides now?"

"Dean-."

"Sam."

"Hey hey hey. Cut it out boys. A little girls life is on the line," John cut in making them fall silent instantly. "Sam, Dean, I want you to take this case. And take Alexis with you. Im going to go find out what I can about the demon from some friends in California."

"Dad," Sam said standing. "You cant just leave again. We need you. We shouldn't separate."

John put a hand on his sons shoulder. "I promise to keep in contact, son. This wont be like last time."

Sam hesitated but nodded. John turned to Dean who was looking at him with crossed arms. "I thought we had come to an understanding, Dad."

"Just take care of your brother and Alexis. I'll keep in contact. Handle the situation and we'll meet up again."

John hesitated waiting for an answer from Dean. Dean shook his head and looked at the ground mumbling. "Yes sir."

John opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but turned away instead reaching for his cellphone to call a cab. Silence fell in the room, besides John giving the address he was at to the cab company and hanging up. He turned back to Sam.

"There's a friend of mine you can call that can get you a decent pair of wheels. Dean should have his number. His name is Matthew. He lives in town."

"Got a lot of connections huh?" Dean piped up from behind.

John ignored him. "Call him and get yourself some transportation."

Sam nodded. "Ok Dad."

The room was in silence again as John packed himself a few weapons. Before they knew it, the cab was outside waiting for him and he was saying his goodbyes. He hugged Sam and held him for a lingering moment.

"Be careful. Keep your brother safe." he whispered.

Sam nodded. " I will."

John released him and turned to Dean who stuck out his hand defiantly. John sighed but shook his sons hand. "Be careful out there son."

"Whatever you say dad," Dean said offering a very forced smile.

John turned away to Alexis. She smiled. He gave her a smirk. She opened her arms and gave him a hug. He held her for a brief moment.

"Thanks for all your help. Watch my boys for me," he said.

Alexis smiled. "I will."

He let go and turned back to Sam and Dean eyeing them as if it were the last time he was going to see them before heading to the door. Sam and Dean drew deep breaths as they watched him open the door, both wondering if this was the last time they would see him. John hesitated at the open door and turned back to his sons before he turned and walked out the door shutting it behind himself.

Sam let out a long sigh before turning to grab his bags and pull out his lap top. He opened it up and sat at the table already surfing the net. "Dean you should call Matthew about the car and take a cab to go pick it up."

Dean sighed rubbing his eyes. "Yeah sure."

" What can I do?" Alexis asked, hopefull wanting to help in anyway she could.

Sam and Dean looked at her. Sam offered her a smile. "Uhh you just relax. We got it covered for now."

Alexis nodded and sat down on the bed. "Ok."

* * *

ok this chapter was a little rough for me I didn't know where to go with the story so a little feedback would be nice to let me know what you guys think. Thanks. 


	7. Finding Molly

Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. It really inspires me. And to Dancinthroughlife, yes I thought a little love triangle would add to the drama lol thanks again.

I dont own supernatural blah blah blah

* * *

"Ok thanks Matthew," Dean mumbled hanging up his cell.

Sam looked up from his laptop. "What did he say?"

"He has a car we can use like Dad said but we have to go pick it up," Dean said sighing and sitting in a chair. "What did you find out?"

Sam mimicked his brother, sighing and leaning back in his chair. "Nothing. Not one thing. No attacks on a girl named Molly or on any other children in town the way I saw it in my vision."

"But that's good right? It means that it hasn't happened yet," Dean said nodding.

"Sure Dean," Sam said crossing his arms. "But we still have to find her."

"And that's where I come in," Alexis said making them turn to look at her as she climbed off the bed and walked towards them. "Luckily for you two I volunteer at the local and _only_ elementary school in town."

Dean and Sam eyed her with blank faces, clearly not catching on. She rolled her eyes, sighing. "You mentioned the girl was young right Sam?"

"Right."

"So she's probably in _elementary school_ ," Alexis said emphasizing the elementary school part. "I can go up to the school and get a list of names and adresses. We can check out all the Mollys. Its a small town, there cant be that many."

"Sounds good to me. I'll call a cab," Dean said jumping at the idea.

"Whoa wait. What about the car. We have to go pick it up," Sam cut in.

"Dude. Thats gonna take forever. Matthew lives on the other side of town. By the time we get the car the schools will be closed. Its already noon. This could be happening tonight." Dean pointed out.

"Fine then we should split up," Sam said. " You go get the car. Alexis and I will go to the schools and get started on the search. We'll meet up when you get the car."

Dean blinked. "Dude, why do _I_ have to go get the car?"

"Because _you _know Matthew. I don't."

Dean hesitated looking at Alexis who shrugged and crossed her arms, her eyes dropping to the floor. He sighed and threw his arms out. "Fine. I'll go get the damn car."

Sam nodded. "Call us when you have it and we can meet up."

"Hey," Alexis said. "Why cant we just take a cab for now and get the car later?"

Dean could tell she was trying to come to a compromise for them. He offered her a smile as he shook his head. "No. We don't have that much money for cab fair."

Alexis deflated a little. "Oh. Ok."

Dean grabbed his jacket and whipped open his cell calling for a cab.

* * *

Alexis stared blankly out of the cab window. It was a long ride back into town and she was suddenly irritated by the fact that the motel was on the outskirts. Sam sat beside her browsing the internet on his laptop, his face scrunched up in serious concentration. They hadnt even spoken since they had gotten into the cab.

"What are you looking up?" Alexis asked breaking the silence.

Sam blinked coming out of his internet world and looked at her. "Oh uh myths about closet monstersand or anyother demon that can inhabit or would inhabit one. I figure if I get a jump start on what may be in the closet we'll have a better chance of fighting it."

Alexis nodded. "Oh. I see."

Realizing just how silent it was in the cab, Sam shut his laptop and set it aside. Turning to her. "So you work at a hospital and volunteer at elementary schools. You just have a knack for wanting to help people huh?"

Alexis smiled and nodded. "I guess so. Its always been in my blood I guess."

"Not to many people have that," Sam said.

"Yeah but atleast you and your brother do. And you do it together as a family," Alexis replied gazing out the window.

Sam hesitated. "What happened to your family? If you don't mind me asking."

Alexis didnt even look at him. She sighed, her eyes dropping to the floor. "My parents and my brother died in a fire when I was little. I've lived in foster homes all my life."

Sam instantly felt bad for asking. "Your still successful though." he said trying to smile.

"Yeah I know." she mumbled. "Would have been nice for my parents to see it though."

"Hey," Sam said taking her chin in his hand and making her look at him. "Im sure your parents watch over you. Just like my mom watches over me and Dean. And Im definetly sure that they are very proud to have you as a daughter."

Alexis blushed crimson having never thought of it that way. He had put it in such a nice way that she didnt even feel ashamed of her past or her parents death. He held her gaze, both staring into eachothers eyes. Alexis suddenly felt like she couldnt breathe and wanted to pull away not liking the tingling rising in her chest from the way that he was looking at her.

But she couldnt move and from the way that he was looking at her so lost in her eyes, she guessed that Sam either couldnt or didnt want to move. She opened her mouth trying to say something. Anything when-

"We're here."

They both snapped out of it turning to the cab driver who had parked right in front of the elementary school. Sam cleared his throat and grabbed his laptop both climbing out of the car. Alexis getting a head start on going inside and getting as far away from Sam as possible. He caught up with her just as they entered the building and trailed behind her a little till they reached the front office.

A middle aged woman sat behind the counter at her desk fiddling with pencils and looking bored out of her mind. When she saw Alexis she perked up and stood walking to the counter to greet them.

"Alexis. Hi. I didnt see you on the volunteer list today."

"Oh no. Im just stopping by to get something Alice," Alexis replied offering her a nice white smile.

"Oh ok. Whose this?" Alice asked looking Sam up and down.

Alexis looked from Sam to Alice and back again. "Uhhh this is uh...this is Sam. Hes visiting from out of town."

Alice smiled and reached a hand across the counter that Sam took and shook. "Hi Im Alice. Nice to meet you."

Sam nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

Alice turned to Alexis. "What did you come for?"

Alexis hesitated. " I left a couple of patient files that I took from workin the record room. Im just going to grab them."

"Really I didnt see anything.." Alice said.

"Oh well I uh...they were accidentally put in one of the drawers. I'll be right out it will only take a few minutes," Alexis said heading towards the back.

Sam went to follow, but Alice stopped him. "Im sorry only employees and volunteers are allowed in the record room. He will have to wait out here."

Alexis nodded. "Uh ok. Well you just sit here Sammy. I'll be right back."

Sam nodded and sat in one of the chairs. "Hurry," he mouthed looking at her.

She gave him a quick thumbs up before she disappeared into one of the back rooms.

* * *

Dean tapped his foot against the car door, agitated. He sat in the cab, staring off at nothing. His constant tapping unheard by his ears. Why did he have to go and get the car? It was no big deal that Sam didnt know Matthew he had gone to see people he didnt know before. They practically did it everyday. And what was with the walk in the morning for the paper? He slammed his fist into the seat and caught the evil glare of the cab driver.

"Oh sorry," he mumbled.

He gazed back out the window, still tapping his foot. He didnt know why he was so irritated with the whole situation. He and Sam had never really fought over a girl, and they both were considered grown men now and Alexis was a grown woman and could make a decision for herself. But still the aching in his chest was there and it was cutting deep. He didnt know what it was just yet.

Matthews house came into view and the cab came to a stop. He pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and handed them to the cab driver, not bothering to check and see if it were the right amount before climbing out of the cab and slamming the door shut. Matthew, a tall forty something year old man was sitting on his front porch waiting for him already.

"Hey Matthew," Dean said approaching and reaching out to shake Matthews hand.

"Afternoon Dean. I heard about the car accident. Everyones calling you, Sam, and your dad walking miracles," Matthew said shaking his hand.

Dean frowned slightly. "Yeah. I guess."

There was a brief awkward silence, before Matthew pushed some car keys into Deans hand. "Well there you go. Shes out back. Full stock of weapons and such in the trunk. Just try and take care of her."

Dean nodded. " I will and thanks again Matthew. We owe you."

Matthew waved his statement away. "No, Im just paying a debt that I owed your father."

Dean decided not to question what that debt was and only said his goodbyes before heading to the back while Matthew went into the house. Dean went around the back and gave a low wolf whistle when he saw the sweet set of wheels sitting there waiting for him.

There she was. A beautiful sleek midnight blue old school charger, with leather interior. It was enough to make Dean hesitate and wipe his hands on his jeans before touching such a beautiful thing. She was freshly waxed and Dean could already imagine the sound of the engine purring around him as he climbed inside. He took a moment to admire the interior before putting the key into the ignition and starting her up. At the sound of the incredible horse power beneath him he sighed and looked to the heavens thanking the car gods.

"Lets get a move on shall we," Dean said speeding off with a screech.

* * *

It was ten minutes before Alexis came back out to the front sheets of paper tucked underneath her armpit. She gave a smile to Alice, gave a quick goodbye before grabbing Sams hand and pulling him out of the building.

"That was fast," he said as they headed off the school grounds.

" That was illegal," Alexis replied pulling out the papers. " There are 15 mollys in the entire school. You mentioned young and playing with barbies so I cancelled out the 6th and 5th graders to come up with ten girls left. Only five actually live in town. The rest travel from the next town over to get here. So I figured we can check out these five until you see her."

Sam looked at the list of names. "No pictures?"

"Nope. All I could get were the adresses. Be thankful for that I-."

A loud screech made them both turn as they saw a car speeding down the street towards them. Sam grabbed Alexis and pulled her out of the way just as the midnight blue charger came to a loud stop right where she had been standing moments ago. Dean popped his head out of the window, looking like a child who had just gotten everything he wanted for christmas. His face flushed with excitement.

"Dean. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill us?" Sam asked.

"Dude. This car is soooo sweet. Get in. Lets go for a drive," Dean said slamming a hand down on the dashboard.

"Uhh Dean we have work to do. Remember? Molly? The demon? We don't have time for this." Sam said waving the papers with the adresses in his face.

Dean sighed and gave him a 'party pooper' look. "Alright. Hop in. Lets go."

Sam reached for the door handle when Dean stopped him. "Whoa whoa whoa. First off are your hands clean?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes Dean."

"Alright." Dean said.

Sam reached for it again when Dean stopped him again.

"Dweebs in the back. Ladies in the front," Dean said with a cocky smile.

Sam bit his tongue and climbed into the backseat allowing Alexis to sit in the front. Dean smiled at her. "What do you think?"

Alexis smiled. "Its nice."

Dean revved the engine. "Glad you like it."

In the back seat Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

The first two adresses had been a bust. Sam and Alexis had went inside pretending to be school counselors while Dean sat in his new toy, rubbing the interior and admiring the way the engine made his seat rumble. When they reached the third house Sam didnt even have to go inside to know that it was the house. He could feel it in his bones when he saw it. It made him hesitate at first when he reached for the door handle, but once Alexis climbed out of the car he did as well.

He turned back to the car and leaned down to look at Dean. "I think you should come with us Dean. I think this is the house."

Dean shook his head. "If all three of us go inside that will look to suspicious. go. check it out. come get me if something happens."

Sam hesitated but nodded. "ok."

Sure enough the little girl from his vision answered the door. Staring up at them with a blank face. The inside of the house was dark behind her, and for a brief moment Sam wondered where her parents were and why there was no sound of television or anything else coming out.

"Hi," Sam said offering a nice smile. "Are your parents home?"

Molly looked up at him not shy at all. "No they arent."

Sam glanced at Alexis who raised an eyebrow. "Are you here alone?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

Molly nodded. "My mommy had to go to the store. She leaves me here alone sometimes."

Sam nodded. "Well Im Sam and this is Alexis. We work at your school. Do you mind if we come inside and wait for them?"

Molly hesitated slightly, but stood back so they could enter. Sam took a step to enter when Alexis grabbed his jacket. "No wait...Something doesnt feel right," she said eyeing the house. There was something inside her warning her to run. To get as far away as possible. No parent would leave a seven year old home alone.

Before Sam could even ask what was wrong. Alexis was pulled inside the house by an unseen force, Sam right behind her. They both were sent flying across the room before they hit the wall of the living room and crashed to the floor as the little girl closed the door and turned to them with pitch black eyes.

"Thats no little girl," Alexis said as she and Sam sat up, wincing in pain.

Molly opened her mouth wide expelling a dark cloud of black smoke, before falling to the ground unconscious. The smoke took the form of a man with bright yellow eyes that Sam instantly recognized. It sent a rush of fear through him, as the demon towered over them.

"Oh god," Alexis said grabbing Sams arm in fear.

"Did you really think I wouldnt find you?" came the dark voice.

* * *

Ok hopefully this chapter wasnt to corny. Im kinda winging it. let me know what u guys think. the reviews help. 


	8. The End

I know I just barely posted chapter Seven but I got this burst of inspiration and couldnt help myself. hehe

* * *

Sam couldn't believe this. He stared up at The Demon, standing there just a black shadow with yellow eyes, not even corporealized. Hatred surged through Sam like a tidal wave crashing on the beach. He didn't have the colt. It was back at the motel. He cursed himself for not bringing it along, but he was under the impression that he wouldn't be facing this demon that had ruined his life until he, Dean and John had made a plan. _Why now? Of all the times, why right now? _Had Dean even noticed the unusualentrance into the house? Or was he to busybeing infatuated with his new toy?After awhilehewould come inside, once he grew impatient, but who knows what the demon could do by that time.

"Where are Mollys parents?" Sam questioned.

"Dead. Just likeMolly is and you will be."

Sam put a protective arm out to block The Demon from the Alexis. He was confused. How had the demon known that he was going to be looking for molly? Had he been reading his mind?

"I planted the vision in your head, psychic boy," The Demon said, his voice echoing supernaturally throughout the house." I knew you and your brother couldn't resist helping a poor innocent little girl from a demon. It was only a matter of time before you came to help. Which brought me exactly what I wanted."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Sam asked cockily trying to figure out an escape plan. He only had a vial of holy water in his pocket and the nine millimeter in his back belt. The holy water would do no damage and the nine millimeter would be like a scrap on the knee. Nothing serious. Still he had to get them out of the house.

The yellow eyes fell on Alexis who whimpered in fear and held onto Sam tighter. "I didn't know how special you were until after you escaped in the alley," the shadowy demon said. "That's when I sensed how much power you had."

_Power? What power? _Sam thought looking back at Alexis who looked as perplexed from the demons statement as he was. The demon moved a step closer and Sam braced himself.

"I thought for sure that you were dead," The Demon continued. " But apparently you survived. Unlike the rest of your family."

Sam looked at Alexis who was looking at The Demon with clenched teeth and watery eyes. "You killed my family?" She whispered.

The Demon shrugged. " I was going for you, but I'll take what I can get."

Alexis went to lunge for the demon, but Sam kept a firm grip on her. The demon laughed. " You may have power, but none that you can harness at the moment there girl. Don't get to cocky."

Sam understood now. Remembering what Alexis had mentioned in the cab, about her family dying in a fire. The demon had done the same thing to her family, but she was to young to remember any of it. He turned to her, saw the silent tears falling down her cheeks. His heart going out to her. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. Suddenly realizing that the death of her only family was her fault.

_Dean, _Sam thought. _Now would be a perfect time to burst in, heroically._

* * *

In the car, humming metallica, Dean looked up. _Sam? _He turned around looking out the window expecting to see Sam and Alexis standing there, but they weren't. _They must have gone into the house_, he thought. But he had just heard his brother clear as day. He blinked looking around the car until he was sure that Sam was no where near and wasn't playing a joke on him. He looked back to the house then down at the watch. They had been in there for a long time. _I should go in. _He thought.

* * *

"Now that I have her," The demon said jutting its incorporeal chin at Alexis. " I don't need the colt."

Sam blinked. How much power did this demon think that Alexis had? She had never shown any signs of telepathy or mentioned any visions or moved anything with her mind. He hadn't known her that long, but he would expect her to say something or use her powers in a situation such as the one they were in. Alexis looked equally surprised and confused as Sam felt.

"You've got the wrong girl," Alexis said harshly through clenched teeth.

"Oh no," The demon said shaking its head. "You're the right girl. I can feel the power right here where Im standing. And all I need to do is take it."

"Your not going to touch her," Sam said standing and pulling out the nine millimeter.

The demon actually laughed. "You humans and your toys."

With a simple nod of the head, Sam was tossed across the room like a rag down. He hit the dining room table with a crash, landing in the shattered remains with a sickening thud as his arm broke. He cried out, trying not to move as the pain washed over him.

"Sam!" Alexis cried trying to run to his side, but before she could even will her body to move she was pinned against the wall as the demon came closer.

"Your not going anywhere," he said.

Alexis tried to fight against his hold, but she was trapped. There was a loud _poof_ as the demon turned into a thick cloud of smoke and hung in the air before her. Alexis didn't have a chance to scream as the demon invaded her body through her eyes and mouth.

* * *

Dean heard the crash and the scream as he was walking up the steps to the house. He broke into a run pulling out the gun he always kept in his back belt. He reached the door trying to force it open with his shoulder but the lock wouldn't budge. With a grunt he kicked the door open to see Alexis standing there, her eyes soulless pits of darkness, a huge smile on her face as she clenched her fists as if she were feeling her body for the first time.

"Oh god," Dean whispered, hesitating at the sight of her. "Alexis?"

"Dean! No!" Came Sam's cry from the dining room.

Before Dean could react he was flung up into the air hitting the ceiling and falling down to the floor harshly, the wooden floor cracking beneath him. He was unconscious instantly, a trickle of blood falling from his mouth. Alexis stood over him grinning.

"No," she said her voice deeper than usual. "Not Alexis, but close enough."

* * *

And that my faithful readers would be the end of part one. lol let me know what u thought and if you guys want I'll start part two. 


	9. Dean wake up

Ok so after staying up all night and thinking so much I got a headache I finally figured out where I wanted the story to go. So here's part two. Thanks for all the support.

* * *

Sam groaned, rolling over onto his side. His arm was broken and his back was aching. The pain was enough to make him go into shock but after taking deep labored breaths he got focused again and turned his concern to where it really needed to be. Dean. He could see his brothers limp body laying in front of the open doorway to the house. Dean was utterly still, not moving at all. Panic rose in Sam's chest and pain was reduced as adrenaline pumped into his system.

"Dean!" he called, trying and failing to sit up. "Dean!"

He used his legs to push himself towards his brother, keeping his broken arm tucked inwards towards his chest to reduce the pain. He reached Deans side and put a hand on his back, shaking him fiercely, trying to get him to wake up or respond in anyway, but there was no answer or movement. Fear seized Sam's heart in its powerful grasp and his eyes began to water.

"Dean? Dean, come on. Wake up," he said giving him another shake.

Nothing. Sam deflated, tears falling freely from his eyes and down his cheeks as he stared at his brothers body. _He cant be dead_, Sam thought. _He cant be. No ones supposed to die. No one. _Sam broke down, putting his head into his brothers back as he sobbed uncontrollably not caring how much weakness he was showing. The realization had hit him like a battering ram: that without Dean he was practically alone. Utterly and completely alone. He couldn't face the demon without his brother at his side. Even if his father was there it wouldn't be the same. _Dean_ _wake up. _

That's when he felt it. A shudder. Sam lifted his head in surprise as Dean gave an exasperated breath and a hacking cough. Sam's heart nearly leaped out of his chest as Deans eyes shot open and looked at Sam.

"Dean!" Sam cried happily. Pulling him into a one armed hug.

Dean cried out in pain, pushing him away. "Jeez Dude. My back is killing me, take it easy. What the hell happened?"

" I thought you were dead," Sam said wiping his eyes.

"Yeah me too," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck and wiping the blood from his mouth. "Where's Alexis?"

Sam looked out the open doorway. "She's possessed, the Demon took her over."

"What?" Dean said looking at him in surprise.

"It said something about her having power...lots of power, that it wanted," Sam said confused.

"She doesn't have any power," Dean said shaking his head.

"That's not what the demon thinks," Sam replied.

Dean fell silent. He sighed and stood up with a groan. "Come on. We have to find her."

Sam tried to stand, but it was hard with a broken arm. Dean grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him to his feet. "Dude. You alright?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so. My arms broken."

Dean eyed his brothers arm for a moment before nodding. "We'll fix it back at the motel. Come on."

Taking slow and easy, but extremely painful steps they made it back to the car and climbed inside, speeding off towards the motel.

* * *

"Oww, Dean!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know it hurts Sammy. Your arms broken for Christ sakes but suck it up!"

Sam shut his eyes tight and looked away. He sat on the motel bed, as Dean tried to put a sling on his arm. If you called a ripped up shirt a sling. They had already gone through the even more painful part of setting the bone back in place. Dean wasn't exactly being extra sensitive to Sam's pain, and had a _quit whining and lets get this over with_, look on his face. Sam could tell that he wanted to just get patched up and go find Alexis. Dean hadn't even mentioned going to the hospital even though Sam's arm was broken.

"Ok there," Dean said whacking him playfully in his unharmed arm. "Get the bags, Im going to change my shirt, then we are leaving."

Sam stood, testing the makeshift sling. Dean had done a good job it was tight and secure. Walking to his brothers side, he brought him back to reality. "Dean, I know you want to find her. So do I but we don't even know what the demon wants her for or what its going to do to her. We don't even know where it is, and we haven't called Dad-."

"Doesn't matter," Dean cut in pulling his shirt off. "She cant be that far, and we can call dad from the car."

"Dean look at you," Sam said pointing to his brothers bare ribcage which was riddled with black and purple bruises. "We need to take a breather and think this out."

"Im fine, go pack up the bags Sammy," Dean ordered.

Sam shook his head. "No Dean. I don't think we need to rush off like this."

Dean pulled a new shirt on over his head and then his jacket. "Sammy don't make me leave your ass behind."

Sam had never heard his brother be so serious. It scared him for a moment. Sam hesitated wanting to argue a little more make Dean see it his way, but he only sighed and did as he was told. After making sure nothing was left behind and the colt was tucked safely in Deans belt they climbed into the car, Dean speeding off towards the west.

"How do you know she went this way?" Sam asked.

" I don't. Im winging it," Dean replied.

"Dean-."

"Sammy just shut up for a minute alright? I need to think. If you want to help why don't you try contacting her with your mind or something there psychic boy us normal people can only do so much," Dean snapped.

Sam fell silent, clenching his teeth and looking out the window. " I didn't ask for this, Dean."

"Yeah sure whatever, just call Dad or something." Dean said reaching into his pocket and throwing the cell at Sam.

Sam caught it and eyed his brother for a moment. Dean refused to look at him, keeping his eyes on the road as he heard Sam begin to dial their fathers number. Sam fell silent as it rang and for a moment he feared that his father wouldn't answer, but soon his fathers voice echoed through the receiver, Sam had never been so relieved.

"Dad," Sam said. "We got a problem."

"_What kind of problem."_

" The demon possessed Alexis."

"_What? How what happened?"_

" she kicked our asses is what happened. My arms broken. We are trying to find her, but we have no idea where she is going. Dad we need to regroup. Find Alexis and get the demon out of her before it gets what it wants."

There was silence on the other end. Sam could imagine his dad rubbing his eyes trying to figure out what to do. He heard him curse before saying. "Alright we'll regroup."

* * *

The demon was walking freely in Alexis body down an old empty road, leaving quickly, and humming a happy tune. There was a pep in its step and a wide smile on its face. It even smiled at the cars that occasionally passed by as they entered the town.

Everything was going well and as planned now.

Deep down, buried and trapped inside her own body Alexis fought against the hold the demon had over her. But it was no use. It was like being tied down and gagged, unable to speak or move, but still able to see. She could hear what the demon was thinking, could feel its power coursing through her veins, it was quite intoxicating, but she fought to resist it. She continued to try and will her body to move, to scream or even move in the general direction she wanted it too, but the demon was to strong.

_Will you just give up already. _She heard the demons raspy voice echoing in her mind. _Your trapped in this meat suit with me until I release you, you might as well stop fighting. _

_You cant hold me forever, _Alexis replied defiantly. _Dean and Sam will come and-._

_What? Will come and what? Im going to make you rip them apart with your own hands. It will be your face they'll see as their dying._

Alexis shivered. _I'll figure out a way to get out of this. _

_You just keep thinking that sweetheart. Your useless hope fuels me and makes this all the more fun. Just keep it coming._

* * *

hopefully this is a good enough start for part two I don't want to give to much away just yet. Mwah hahahaha lol 


	10. Decisions

ok this was another hard chapter for me hope u all like.

* * *

The boys rode in silence, both staring blankly ahead as they drove to meet their father in the next town. They had been driving for hours and hours already and still neither had said a word. Sam had tested the waters, wincing in fake pain or giving fake sneezes but dean never uttered a bless you or an are you alright? He just sat there gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white, and barely obeying the speed limit.

Tired of the silence sam turned to him. "Want me to drive for awhile?"

Dean didn't even glance in his direction. " How are you going to drive with a broken arm?"

"I can drive with one hand Dean," Sam replied.

"I don't want to risk it. We don't need to have any other car accidents."

"Dude. What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Your such a liar!"

"Sammy don't you start with me."

"Start what?"

Dean finally looked at his brother. "I don't want to talk. I don't want you to drive. I want you to just sit there and I'll sit here and we both just not talk."

Sam fell silent and looked back out the window. He let a few miles pass before looking at his brother and sighed. "Dean we _need _to talk about this."

Dean sighed heavily and groaned. "Talk about what Sammy?"

"Talk about how your reacting to this," Sam said. " I know you want to save her, so do I, but it doesn't mean we have to rush into it without a plan."

"Im fine, Sam," Dean insisted.

"No your not," Sam replied. "We need to figure out a plan before we go charging into battle. We don't even know where she is. Dad and I are going to need you to have a level head, Dean. Alexis is going to need that too."

Dean sighed. "Ok Sammy."

"I mean it Dean."

Dean looked at him. "And I said ok Sammy."

* * *

Alexis' body sat on the side of the rode, staring at an old motel with pitch black eyes. It was sitting so still that it looked like a statue.

_What are we doing here? _Alexis questioned.

The demon gave a great sigh and rolled Alexis' emerald green eyes. _That's the problem with you humans. Your so nosy. You always want to know _everything. _Its ridiculous. Your species wont survive in the end anyway. Its pointless to question._

_You still haven't answered my question, _Alexis said boldly.

_To see a few old friends of yours actually, _the demon replied. _I cant have them getting in the way again. Not when Im so close._

_So close to what? _

_Why don't you just settle down and watch the show. Its about to begin,_ the demon thought with a smile as he saw the charger pull up and park in the front. Sam and Dean climbed out of the car and headed into the office. They didn't even look in her general direction or notice her body sitting there. Alexis tried desperately to move her body or speak as she soon as she saw Sam and Dean climb out of the car. The demon maintained a strong hold on her, pushing her further into the pits of her soul, keeping her from the surface.

_Aww you're a feisty one. Don't worry darling. We have a few more moments before the show begins. Daddy's not here yet._

* * *

Dean sat down on the musty motel bed, tossing his keys onto the small night stand beside it. Sam followed suit sitting on other bed, and rubbing his broken arm gently.

"Dad should be here any minute," Dean said glancing at his watch.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean turned to his brother. " I think we should exercise it out of her." he said blankly.

Sam looked at him confused. "What?"

"The demon. Alexis. I think we should exercise it out of her. Like with Meg."

Sam shook his head. "No Dean that demon is way to powerful for one and I don't think its just going to sit around and let us exercise it out."

" We can draw the key of Solomon again. Trap it inside and make it powerless."

" How would we even get the demon here, Dean?" Sam asked. "That plans not going to work."

Dean stood walking to their bags that were sitting by the door and pulling out the large book that Bobby had given them. " There should be some way that we could summon the demon here or something," he insisted sitting down on the bed and flipping through the book.

Sam could see his brothers determination already. Dean wasn't the research type. He couldn't even speak Latin. Sam was the one to look up the demon and Dean was the one to fight it. He was about to mention this fact when the door to their motel opened and their father walked in. They both jumped to their feet.

"Dad," Sam said.

"We don't have much time. Whatever this demons planning is big," John said shutting the door. " I called some friends from all over and they have all seen more demonic possessions. They are all traveling to the same area. Grab your things we gotta move. We're going to meet the others."

"What others? Wait Dad Im confused. How do you know all this?" Dean asked. "What about Alexis?"

John shook his head. "Now is not the time to question me Dean. We have to meet up with the other hunters and move now."

Dean was about to open his mouth in protest when the motel door was kicked open and John was sent flying across the room. Dean and Sam didn't have a chance to react before both were clutching at their throats as their airways were constricted by a unseen force, and they were lifted into midair. Alexis walked in through the splintered doorway and smiled at them all, her eyes glowing yellow.

"Hi boys. Did you miss me?" she asked sarcastically.

John grunted and rolled over from where he had landed on the other side of the room. He stood and faced The demon, glancing at Sam and Dean who were turning a deeper shade of blue, both kicking and fighting at air.

"Let them go. Take me," John insisted.

The demon smiled and punched John so hard he flew and hit the wall again. "Id rather take you all."

* * *

The real Alexis had never fought so hard. She willed her body to move, to take control, pulling at the demons hold so that she could release Sam and Dean. _This thing says you have power. Come on, use it! _She thought.

* * *

John looked up in time to see Alexis' arm twitch, as if it had a bad tick. Her face frowned up in disapproval and she clenched her fists. John seized the opportunity as the demon was distracted to run forward tackling her making her lose her grip on Dean and Sam. They fell to the floor coughing and clutching their throats as John tired to hold Alexis down.

"Get the colt!" John cried.

The demon was only stunned for a moment and seconds later, using Alexis' hand to thrust upward into Johns chest it sent him across the room yet again. Neither Dean nor Sam had a chance to move before The demon was on them, grabbing Dean by his collar the demon sent him crashing into a wall before turning to Sam who was still trying to catch his breath.

"You Winchesters should have just accepted your mothers death like all the other families," The demon said as it lifted Sam into the air. "Then we would have all gotten what we wanted."

The demon froze as he heard a gun cock and dropped Sam like a rag doll in time to see Dean pointing the colt at it. It actually laughed.

"Oh Dean come on," the demon said. "You think you can shoot me, in this body?"

Dean stood from where he had fallen holding the gun steady. "Get out of her right now."

"Just shoot it Dean," John commanded.

"Sorry Johnny boy. Don't think its going to happen. Your boy here thinks he's in love with this thing," The demon said motioning to Alexis' body.

Dean frowned, hesitating. The demon took a step toward him. "Go ahead shoot me. Shoot _her."_

"No, Dean!" Sam called.

"Do it," John called.

Dean looked from his brother to his father and back to the demon. His palms were sweating. The decision was on him. He could shoot it, end everything, but lose her. Or he could let them all get their asses kicked and die, and let Alexis live. He closed his eyes and made up his mind.

The gun shot rang out.

* * *

ok it was probably really corny but let me know what u guys think anyway. 


	11. Aftermath

Deans eyes shot open. He hadnt pulled the trigger. He turned to see Sam, still holding the smoking berretta, aiming it at The Demon. His eyes immediately went to Alexis who was standing there touching the blood from the bullet wound in her collar bone area. Her eyes were wide as if she were in shock and her mouth opened wide to expell the demon from her. Dean raised the colt again to aim it at the black cloud, but it was gone in a instant, vanishing out the open door.

Alexis blinked, rising back to the surface as the pain hit her. She gained control of her body again, but instantly collasped gasping for air as she realized she had been shot. The bullet puncturing her lung. Dean, Sam, and John ran to her side, all hovering over her and calling her name as her world began to swirl and blacken.

"Alexis," Dean called. "Alexis. Can you hear me? Say something!"

"I'll go call 911," Sam said running to grab his duffel which held his cellphone.

"Put pressure on the wound, Dean," John ordered. "Im going to go grab some towels."

Alexis came back to the real world as Dean out both hands on the wound, causing a whole new kind of pain. Her blood spilled onto his hands and clothes making him slightly quesy. He caught her eyes with his and offered her a forced smile.

"Hey. Good to have you back." He said his voice shaking.

"Yeah...I know," Alexis mumbled hoarsely. "Although Im not liking the being shot part that much."

Dean nodded. "The demons gone though. Now we can really kick its ass."

Alexis smiled. "I think Im going to have to sit this fight out."

Dean shook his head. "No no no. your going to be fine," he insisted his eyes watering.

"You're a bad liar." she whispered.

"Well then you'll have to teach me to be a good one," Dean replied his voice becoming more and more shaky.

"The ambulance is on its way," Sam said running back over. "Just hang on Alex."

"Here," John said returning with the towels, moving Dean aside and applying the pressure himself. "This should help with the bleeding."

"Shes going to be alright, right?" Dean questioned.

John only glanced at him. Dean looked at Sam angrily. "What were you thinking?"

Sam deflated. "I didnt want you to shoot her."

"So you shoot her yourself!"

"I was aiming for her shoulder!"

"Clearly you have bad aim!"

"Well atleast the demons out of her now."

"That is not the point Sam," Dean responded.

"Hey. Shut up." John said. "Now is not the time to argue about this. Just go hide all the weapons. We need to figure out something to tell the police."

Dean laid off like his father ordered, but still cast an evil glare at his brother. Sam was right though, Alexis was free now, but the demon was still on the loose. And they still had no idea what it was planning. No doubt the demon had not expected Dean to shoot her, or Sam for that matter, and probably figured Alexis was going to die. But it could still just as easily carry out its plan without her, like it had intended to before it found her.

They waited for the ambulance to come in silence. When it finally arrived they stumbled through an awkward explanation and gave a false police report about being robbed and attacked, before they loaded Alexis up into the ambulance. Sam reached the ambulance door first intending to climb in and ride with her to the hospital when Dean yanked him off the ambulance and climbed in himself.

"Im going with her," Dean said blankly. "And don't argue with me."

* * *

I left this chapter short so that you guys could give me ideas on where you would like the story to go or what you would like to see... 


	12. coming clean

_Deep in the woods outside of Kansas a group of unlikely people had come together. They were different shapes and sizes, ethnicity and age seemed no matter. There were at least 50 people there and more showing up every minute. A fire roared in the center of their large circle, pitch black eyes watching it in silence. _

_One middle aged man stood, his eyes glowing yellow unlike the others looking, around at his companions, he stood. His true name was Atrum Unus, but few knew that and those who did, were not alive that long. The name had been given to him long ago by a Latin priest, right before he slit his throat. He remembered how taken aback he was by what the priest had called him, but the feeling quickly passed. Only that Latin priest knew of the true way to kill him, besides that damned colt, but he had taken care of that problem long ago. And that was when his plan first came into play._

"_Two days from tonight, it begins," he said his voice echoing through the forest. "Two days from tonight, we show the humans that they in fact have much to fear."_

"_And what of the Winchesters?" someone questioned from the crowd._

"_And the girl?" came another question._

"_What about all the psychic children?" _

"_What do we do about them?"_

"_Wont they interfere?"_

"_SILENCE," the yellow eyed demon yelled over them making them all fall silent in an instant. " You need not worry about them. The Winchesters will not be a problem. They will be dealt with. And yes there was a minor set back with the psychic girl, I was not expecting the Winchesters to shoot her, and although her power may have been useful we can still do the spell without her. You need not worry about anything! Just save your strength for the spell. What few psychics are left will not be a problem.."_

* * *

Alexis awoke with a gasp, sitting up bolt right in her hospital bed, making Sam, John and Dean jump. She was sweating and near close to hyperventilation, pain shooting up her arm and through her shoulder as she sat there trying to catch her breath. The boys stood and approached from where they had sat and waited for hour upon hour for her to wake up. Alexis took in her surroundings and noticed her arm in a sling, the pain was there but it was only a dull ache now.

"Hey," Sam said with a smile. "How ya feeling?"

Alexis touched her shoulder. "Like I've been shot," she replied making Dean give Sam a look. "How long have I been here?"

"Since last night when the demon attacked. You had a successful surgery, but you still have to wear a sling till you heal. Sam was the one who shot you-," Dean said.

"To save you," Sam cut in.

Alexis' head was spinning, she brought her free hand up and rubbed her head. She could hear a dull noise in the back of her mind, like a thousand voices all talking at once. What the hell was going on? She could still hear the demon voice echoing in her head as well, it was the loudest. This was not her kinda thing. This was Sam's kind of thing. She tried to listen to what the voices were saying, but there were to many. And the more she thought about it the more her head pounded.

Dean moved in closer. "Hey you alright?" he questioned snapping her out of it.

" No, I had this...dream...I think it was about the demon," Alexis said looking at them.

"What? What did you see?" John questioned.

Alexis told them quickly about what she saw and the boys shared a look. "You read the demons mind?" Dean questioned. "You and Sammy are more alike than I thought."

"The demon possessing her and the gunshot trauma must have woken up the power in her," John said.

"Well," Sam said. "We have something to research now. Something that may help us besides the colt. And we have a name to look under."

"Atrum Unus?" Dean repeated. "What's that mean?"

"Dark one," Alexis mumbled.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You speak Latin?"

"No," Alexis said looking at him as if he were crazy.

Dean and Sam shared a glance. "Then how did you-."

"Boys we can figure that out later," John cut in. "Right now you two need to get started on figuring out what this Latin priest knew. Im going to make a few calls see what the others can dig up."

Dean and Sam nodded and turned to leave the room with their father when they heard Alexis climbing out of bed. "Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?" Dean questioned.

" Im coming with you," Alexis replied.

"No you aren't your staying in bed to get some rest. You were just shot and you just had surgery. Your not going anywhere," Dean said very father like.

Alexis gave him an _as if_ look. " Your not my dad and obviously this new power is coming in handy for you guys. You need my help."

Dean forced her back into bed, " And you _need _rest. Stay here. We will come back for you."

Alexis opened her mouth to protest, but Dean raised a hand. "Ah. Ah. No. Stay here."

Dean and John made to head out of the room when Sam held back looking at Alexis. " What if the demon finds out she's alive? And comes back for her?"

Both Dean and John hesitated looking back at Alexis who was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed, eyeing them. Dean turned to his dad who sighed. "We have to bring her with us," John said. " But this time we are going to be more careful."

* * *

"Dean hold the ladder still," Sam snapped. "This has to be precise."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked up the ladder at Sam who was busy drawing the _Key of Solomon_ on the ceiling of their motel ceiling with a supersized sharpie. Their dad had ordered a full proof protection on the room, even though they probably wouldn't be staying that long. That meant salt on all the windows and doors, not to mention a devils trap drawn on all the windows and doors as well. They were only lucky that Sam's writing arm had not been broken, seeing as he was the only one that could draw a good version of the real signs.

Alexis sat on the bed reading through Bobby's book to see if she could find anything else that could help with the demon. She had been very quiet and had barely spoken a word. Dean noticed her taking 4 Advil's's, but said nothing assuming that her shoulder was in pain. But her shoulder wasn't the problem, her headache was. She had finally gotten the voices down to a quiet whisper, and she was putting all her other mind power into helping the boys find something that would kill the demon. So far she hadn't found anything.

"Hey," John called walking into the motel room and shutting the door behind himself. "Break time you need to eat."

He tossed the McDonald's bags he was carrying down on the bed and sat down pulling out cheeseburgers and fries. Dean abandoned his brother and the ladder, practically running to the food. He hadn't eaten in so long. Sam was off the ladder in a second at his side, biting into a cheeseburger slowly and savoring it like it was the last thing he would eat. For all they knew it could have been.

Dean turned to Alexis as he finished off his first cheeseburger and reached for another. "Hungry?"

Alexis looked sick almost instantly. "No. Not really."

Dean nodded. "Well...we'll save you one for later just in case you do get hungry."

Alexis tried to smile. "Thanks. Excuse me."

She climbed off the bed and walked into the bedroom locking herself in the bathroom and climbing into the tub. She hugged her knees to her body with her unharmed arm and putting her head down. Since this whole thing began she had never had a moment to just take a breather, being nearly choked to death, then possessed, then shot...most people would have already had a mental break down. She couldn't help but cry at the thought of what she had been brought into.

Her family had died because of her. Because she was some sort of freak. At least she had been normal, until the Winchesters had come into her life and suddenly everything was spiraling down hill and she was trying to find a way to kill some demon. Months ago she hadn't believed in demons or even god for that matter, but apparently he was real and all to cruel. He must have seen her and thought, hey she seems nice lets turn her life into a living hell. If that wasn't the case then she didn't know why the hell she had been chosen to have "great power".

Thirty minutes passed and she had sunken lower into the tub, trying to hide from the world for a brief period of time, when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She sighed. "Who is it?"

"Its Dean. You alright?"

Alexis climbed out of the tub and unlocked the door, pulling it open to see Deans worried face looking at her. "Im fine." Looking past him she noticed that John and Sam were gone. "Where's Sam and your Dad?"

"Oh, they went to the library to do a little research. Id figure we could stay here and hold up the fort," Dean said with a shrug.

Alexis eyed him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She moved past him and sat down on the bed, picking up Bobby's book and opening it. " Well that's good, we need to figure out something and fast. Its not like the demon has time to-."

Dean took the book from her hand and set it aside. She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing when he raised a hand to silence her. "Look, just be quiet for a minute alright? There's something I need to get off my chest."

Alexis hesitated, but nodded. "Okay."

He hesitated too, mulling over what he wanted to say in his mind. He had to tell her how he felt. It had been driving him mad, for their to be uncertainty between them about their relationship. He didn't want it to end because of one wrong move. He wanted to come clean with her.

"Im sure that...you know my reputation. Just by looking at me and how I treated you when I first met you. Yes I have been with a lot of girls and no the relationships don't last that long, but...there's...something about you that makes my feelings different."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "In a good or bad way?"

"A good way of course," Dean said. "You make me want to be...different. To be a better person. And this is not a line I swear...its just I...haven't...felt this way about anyone before. I have had strong feelings for people, but not like this," Dean finished eyeing her to see what her reaction was. She only stared at him.

Dean sighed and stood. "What was I thinking I sound like a god damned chick."

"No no no," Alexis said standing and smiling at him. "Im glad you are being honest for once."

"Good because it aint easy," Dean said shaking his head. He took his opportunity putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He gave her a kiss that truly meant something and showed her his true feelings.

* * *

Sam's eyes were getting tired. He hadn't found anything yet and neither had John. They both sat in the silence of the library, Sam researching on what he knew best, his laptop, while John stuck to the books. An hour passed before Sam shut his laptop and turned to his father who looked at him with hope.

"Find something?"

Sam shook his head, watching his father deflate. "But there's something I need to ask you."

John raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Were you really going to let Dean shoot Alexis?"

John sighed. " No I was going to let Dean shoot the demon."

"But it was possessing her," Sam pointed out. "She would have died to."

John blinked as if he hadn't realized that but still held the same expression.

"Dad I understand you want to kill this demon, but look what its done to you," Sam said. " You wanted Dean to shoot an innocent girl and you wanted to me to kill you. And even though you were technically possessed you still would have died."

John fell silent looking back down at the open book. Sam didn't want to continue but he felt that his father needed to hear it. "Dad. This thing has ruined our lives, but the only difference is that you let it kill you on the inside. Me and Dean are still having hope, what do you have?"

Johns eyes widened. "Sammy..."

" I know its harsh Dad, but-." Sam continued.

"No I found something!" John cried.


	13. New Information

First I'd like to apologize for the long wait but it wasnt my fault! something happened and the site wouldnt let me upload anything. so sorry to all my readers. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and are happy with it. Let me know what u guys think. I love to read your reviews even if they arent that nice. A little constructive critiscism never hurt anyone. D

* * *

"What is it?" Sam asked eagerly moving closer and looking at the book over his fathers shoulder. The book was titled _Famous Romans._ It was one of the many books that John had been flipping through since the time that they had gotten there. Fate must have began to smile on them.

John pointed to a picture of a painting of an old man, with long hair and dark eyes. "This is the Latin priest. His name is Romanov."

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked confused. It wasnt like the book had a neon sign that said "THIS IS THE LATIN PRIEST THAT KNOWS ABOUT THE DEMON".

John sat the book up and began to read. "_Romanov, a Latin priest, from Rome. He is widly known for his genius and poetry. As a child his parents died in a terrible fire and he was adopted into a monastery. At the age of thirty Romanov suffered a mental breakdown and secluded himself into an abandoned monastery, writing in a journal, until he was found brutally murdered."_

Sam blinked. "Still doesnt mean anything."

"_Atrum Unus was written in blood on the wall of the monastery," _John said blankly eyeing Sam.

Sams heart nearly leapt out of his chest. " The demon must have been planning this for a long time."

"Yeah a thousand years time," John said. "And we only have two days from tonight to figure out what, where, and why its going to happen. And how to stop it."

"The journal!" Sam cried causing a few angry glances from the librarian and a few other people. He gave an apologetic smile to them before leaning in closer and talking lower. " Romanov must have written what the demon was planning in it if he knew. Or even how to kill the demon! Does it say where the journal is? Or what happened to it?"

John looked down, his eyes frantically searching the page, until they came to a stop and John turned to Sam with a smile so big and rare, Sam blinked. He hadnt seen his father smile like that is many years. He couldnt help but smile too, even though he had no idea what he was smiling about.

* * *

When John and Sam burst into the motel room happily, Alexis looked up from Bobbys book in surprise. John immediately went to work packing as Sam grabbed the ladder and paint they had used to protect the motel. Dean came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he used another to dry his hair.

"What the hell is going on? What are you guys doing?" he asked looking at Alexis who shrugged.

"Get dressed and pack. We have a day to get to New York," John ordered.

Alexis blinked. "New York? Whats in New York."

"Romanovs journal," Sam mumbled, using his good arm to carry the ladder outside.

"Romanov? What? Wait. Dad talk to me what is going on? What did you find out?" Dean asked grabbing his Dads shirt.

John sighed. "We'll explain in the car dean just come on."

Dean hesitated looking at Alexis who looked just as confused as he did. She shrugged and began packing up her things and books. Dean grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

"So let me get this right. Romanov is the Latin priest?"

"Yes."

"And he kept a journal?"

"Yes."

"And we think he wrote down what the demon is planning and how to kill it in this journal."

"Yes."

Dean shook his head and looked at Alexis who was sitting in the back seat with him. John drove while Sam rode shotgun. They had left in such a hurry, and now was the only time that John would answer Deans questions. They were headed to the New York museum, which was 10 hours away- if John did the speed limit.

"Dad why are we wasting our time going all the way to New York when we really arent sure whats in this journal. What if its nothing?" Dean questioned.

"It's the only thing we have going now Dean," John said. "So we are going for it."

Dean sighed and crouched in his seat slightly pouting. Alexis looked at him and rolled her eyes. "So how are we going to get the journal? Its not like we can just go in there and say ' excuse me we'd like to take that historic artifact in the window there'."

Sam dug into his wallet and pulled out a fake id that he hadnt used in god knows how many years. It was a badge for some fake artifact company naming him "Samuel Washington", and also a historian. He handed it to Alexis who smirked and looked at him.

" We are going to use these?"

Sam nodded smiling. "Yeah...as soon as we make you one."

Alexis looked excited. " I get a fake id too? Awesome."

Dean huffed. "Yeah it comes with being in the club."

"Whats your malfunction?" Alexis questioned.

"Nothing...Just tired."

"Well then get some sleep," John said reminding them that he was in fact in the car with them. "We don't need you grumpy."

Dean rolled his eyes and mocked his dad silently, making Sam and Alexis chuckle before John turned and looked at them all quickly. They fell silent and Sam turned back to face the front while Dean scooted closer to Alexis and took her hand, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Six hours passed and Dean awoke. His neck was aching and his legs were numb, Alexis had fallen against him in her sleep and was resting her head on his chest. He didnt move, as he realized she was still sleeping and whispered to his father who was the only other one awake in the car.

"Where are we?"

"Almost there. Another 4 hours maybe," John said yawning.

"Maybe we should switch," Dean said. "You need to get some sleep too, Dad."

"No Im fine," John said shaking his head. "And besides, your playing pillow right now."

John gave a smirk that Dean didnt see. Dean looked back down at Alexis. His heart gave a flutter. He was glad that she had accepted him, knowing his past and what his life style was. If they killed the demon, maybe he could actually settle down with her, the thought had crossed his mind many a time since she had joined them. The real question was, was he a one girl kind of guy? Or mostly, could he be? He had seen many a girl on his journeys and had been with more than he could count on his hands even if he had a hundred arms. His little black book wasnt so little. But Alexis was different. She knew the truth about him, where only one other girl did and she had accepted it, but dumped him. But Alexis was there right by his side willingly, truly wanting to help with the demon.

"Well can we atleast pull over. I gotta take a leak," Dean mumbled.

It was a few more miles before John stopped at a diner in the middle of nowhere, thankfully it was twenty four hours, especially with it being almost 3 in the morning. John gave sam and nudge waking him up while Dean ran a hand through Alexis long soft hair making her stir.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleeply her eyes still closed.

"Its...2:56," Dean replied looking at his watch.

Alexis didnt move. "Are we there yet?"

"No, we're just taking a piss break," Dean said.

Alexis opened her eyes and sat up. "Nice way of putting it," she said smiling at him.

Dean smirked. "Don't I just have a way with words?"

Alexis gave him a shove before climbing out of the car and stretching her limbs. She gave a sigh before turning to head into the diner with Sam and John, when someone grabbed her by the throat and threw her up against a near by car. Alexis looked to see a young teenage girl with blonde hair was the attacker, dressed in a cheerleaders uniform. Alexis was momentarily stunned before she realized just exactly what was wrong with the girl. Her eyes were soulless dark pits and she had such a serious expression to be on a normal teenage girls face, but she wasnt a teenage girl. She was a possessed teenage girl.

Dean saw the girl grab her and tried to climb out of the car, but the girl kicked the door closed so hard that it slammed shut on his hand and caused Dean to jump backward crying out in pain, barely able to pull his hand out of the way before the door shut completely on it. Sam and John turned, running to Alexis aid when the girl tossed Alexis across the parking lot like she weighed nothing. Alexis hit the cement with a aching thud and laid still on the pavement as the girl turned to John and Sam who hesitated.

John made the first move reaching into pocket for a vial of holy water, but the girl was to quick for him, she grabbed him and tossed him through the diner window, breaking the glass and making the only two customers and a waitress scream and duck behind a counter. Sam pulled out the ninemillimeter still tucked into his belt and pulled the trigger, hitting the girl square in the chest. The girl froze, looking just as surprised as Sam did, before falling to the ground, black smoke escaping her mouth.

Sam dropped the gun, eyes wide and his heart thumping. He had just murdered a teenage girl. The thought of it had not crossed his mind as he pulled the trigger but now that he was staring at her body he was sure that he felt what Dean had felt when he shot that demon in the alley. He stood there staring at the girls body.

* * *

Dean grabbed his bleeding hand, clutching it close to his chest and cursing that cheerleading girl to the depths of hell. He turned and saw Sam, and the dead girl. He hadnt even heard the gun shot. He climbed out of the car quickly, grabbing Sam by his shirt and forcing eye contact on his brother who blinked and looked at Dean in surprise.

"Dean!" Sam. "You alright?"

"Wheres Alexis?" Dean questioned

"I...I..."

She was still lying on the pavement across the parking lot, but from where they stood they could see her chest rising and falling. Dean and Sam ran to her as she awoke from her brief moment of unconsciencness. She coughed and groaned before looking up at the brothers.

"You alright?" Sam questioned. "Anything broken?"

"No, but I guess getting our asses kicked will be a daily thing now?" Alexis asked with a small smirk as she sat up.

"We technically should be dead by now," Dean said helping her to her feet.

It was the truth but Alexis laughed like it was a joke before her face fell. "Wheres your dad?"

Dean and Sam turned back to the diner where their dad was climbing out of the broken window, new cuts from the broken glass on his face and hands. The customers were staring at him with wide eyes no doubt surprised that he was even alive, while the waitress ran to the phone no doubt calling the cops. Sam and Dean rushed to their fathers side, grabbing him to keep him steady although John looked miraculously fine. Alexis followed. Limping slightly as the pain in her back nearly crippled her. She saw the still smoking gun on the ground and picked it up stowing it in her belt.

"Dad you alright?" Sam asked.

John nodded wincing in pain. "Yeah...we gotta go," he whispered the last part to them and they all nodded understanding.

The cops would be coming soon and they couldnt really explain what happened. Especially not the part about the now teenage girl being dead. As the waitress hung up the phone and the two customers headed outside to look at the teenage girl, they quickly ran to the car and climbed in the car. Sam hesitated eyeing the body before he climbed inside. John had hopped into the drivers seat and sped off quickly not wanting them to see their licenses plate number and report it. Even though they knew what they looked like.

Sam sat silently, staring out the window, that girls face clear in his mind.

"Its ok Sammy," John said. "You had too...she would have killed us."

"She was just a kid," Sam mumbled putting his unharmed hand up to his mouth. "I killed someones kid."

"You cant think of it like that," Alexis said leaning forward and putting her head on his shoulder. "You saved our lives."

Sam turned his head slightly looking at her, and trying to see it their way, but it wasnt working. Alexis rested her head on his shoulder for a moment longer before leaning back in her seat and looking at Dean who was holding his hurt hand. The door had cut into his skin and it was bleeding probably sprained. Alexis pulled her coat off and wrapped it around Deans hand applying pressure. He winced in pain.

"Things are only going to get worse arent they?" Alexis asked, looking at John in the rearview mirror.

John sighed, hesistating. "Yeah."


	14. Getting the journal

Ok this chapter has a surprise in it. let me know what you guys think.

* * *

"I always hated, New York," Dean mumbled climbing onto the motel bed and shutting his eyes. "It's loud noisy and crowded."

Sam, John, and Alexis all rolled their eyes in sync, dropping their bags. They had finally made it to New York, and had found a nice motel in the rural area of New York about twenty minutes away from the museum. Alexis was finally not disgusted when she walked into the room. She vowed that when everything was over that she would never be in a motel ever again.

They all were sore and still dealing with the teenager's death in their own ways. Between Deans hand, Sam's broken arm, Alexis' gunshot wound, and the new injuries John had sustained from going through the window, they all were ready to just climb into a bed and sleep till they were forced awake. They were bruised and hurt on the outside as well as on the inside.

John touched one of the cuts on his face and winced in pain. He and Dean had split the rest of the drive and he looked exhausted as well as in pain. Alexis stood and pulled the first aid kit out of one of the bags.

"Come on," She said forcing John to sit down in a chair. "You need to have these clean. We don't want them to get infected and ruin this handsome mug of yours."

John actually blushed crimson, making Sam look at Dean and then both chuckle in silent laughter. John noticed and gave them both a stern look.

Alexis dug into the first aid kit and pulled out a gauze cleaning up the blood before beginning to disinfect the cuts. Dean closed his eyes and tried to rest his aching body. Sam laid down beside his brother on his back, closing his eyes and rubbing his broken arm gently.

"What now?" Alexis asked John.

"We go get the journal."

"Whose going?"

"I think you and Sammy should go," John said looking at them both. "Me and Dean are more rugged looking, you two can pull off the professional look."

Alexis smiled. "I think I will take that as a compliment."

Dean rolled over onto his back. "Good that means I wont have to wear a suit."

"You never liked wearing a suit," Sam piped up returning from his solitary world.

"Damn right," Dean mumbled his eyes still closed.

"Its simple you two. Your art historians who need to research and update your findings on the journal. Sam you know what to do. This is nothing new for you." John said looking at Sam. "Got it."

"What about our arms?" Sam asked moving his a little. "We both are in slings how are we supposed to explain that?"

" Well do you think you can go without one for an hour or two?"

Sam and Alexis shared a glance before Alexis tilted her head to the side. "Sure why not?"

"Well first Alexis has no ID and two, we have to look the part too." Sam said. "And I have nothing to wear."

Dean opened his eyes and regarded his brother with a look of disgust. "Dude you are such a fag."

* * *

The car was getting hot and John was getting grumpy. They sat outside a kinkos, while Dean worked his "magic" inside making Alexis an ID. Sam sat in the backseat using his laptop to research the museum and the administrators coming up with his story to make sure that he didn't go in blind sided. Alexis sat in the back seat staring off at nothing, unconsciencly wondering how in the hell they were going to pull it off. 

Finally she saw Dean walking out of the store, a smile on his face as he walked back over to the car and climbed inside, John already giving him a stern look. Dean looked at all their grumpy faces innocently, before holding up his arms.

"What?"

"You were in there for 30 minutes Dean," John said. "What the hell took you so long? Don't you think you could be a little more punctual considering the circumstances?"

"What the hell does punctual mean?"

John sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Did you want good work or not Dad?"

John sighed again and turned back to the steering wheel starting the car, and driving off. Dean turned to Alexis and handed her the ID. She looked it over and raised an eyebrow.

"'Alexis Washington'?" She said looking at him. "Isn't that the last name on Sam's ID?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. You two are married."

Sam and Alexis shared a glance. "Why would you do a thing like that Dean?" Sam asked.

"To give you guys a cover story duh," Dean replied as if they were stupid.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What about rings? Rings that we don't happen to have?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Say they are getting cleaned or something. Or _inscribed. _Yeah say they are getting inscribed!"

Alexis shook her head and looked at him. _Why do I always fall for the dumb ones? _"Fine Dean. Good thinking," she said sarcastically.

Den smiled. "Thank you."

John pulled up in front of one of the elegant attire stores and parked. "Time to make you look like a business man," he said turning to Sam.

* * *

"Very sharp," John said eyeing his son with a little bit of pride. 

Sam adjusted his tie and turned from the mirror to look at his brother and father. They had already been in the store for an hour, first trying to get Sam and Alexis out of the slings with less pain as possible, then trying to figure out something for them to wear. John had finally decided that it was just ok for Sam to choose a suit and a tie, while Alexis put on a dress. Sam had chosen a nice dark suit with a matching tie, that had made Johns jaw drop when he looked at the price tag, if it wasn't for fake credit cards, all of Sam's tuition would be gone.

"Hey Alexis you alive in there?" Sam called walking to her dressing room and knocking on the door.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," she called back.

Sam turned back to Dean and smiled. " what do you think?"

Dean eyed his brother for a minute. "I think you look like a freaking raging homose-."

Deans sentence was cut off as his eyes traveled past Sam and his jaw dropped. Sam looked confused for a moment before turning to see Alexis standing in the open doorway to her dressing room, an expression matching that of his brothers coming over his face as well. She had picked out a short black dress that hugged her nice curves, she had pulled her hair out and it fell down her shoulders, shining in the light. She was an inch or so taller because of her heels that she had chosen to match her dress. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but she was still gorgeous.

"So, what do you think? Do I look like a professional?" she asked them with a nervous smile.

John, Sam and Dean closed them mouths all shifting uncomfortably before nodding and mumbling a yes or something in that nature, all trying to regain their composure. Alexis smiled in approval.

"I guess that's a good response."

"How's your arm?" Sam asked.

Alexis looked down at it. The dress thankfully hid her bandages and she could move her arm with minimal amounts of pain, but there would be no grand gestures. "Its fine. It will be alright."

"Yeah she's a big girl she can hack it," Dean said waving his hand at her.

"Yeah she handled it better than you handled your hurt hand," Sam said eyeing his brother with a smile.

Dean frowned. "Oh shush you little twirp."

"Umm excuse me I believe I am the _taller_ brother here. That would make me a _big twirp_," Sam said sarcastically pointing to himself. He hit a nerve with Dean.

Dean stood. "You son of a-."

"Dean," John said already knowing where this argument would lead. The boys were always getting into it and always would be. "Stop it. Lets pay for this stuff and get the hell outta here. We are running out of time."

They paid for the clothes, maxing out two of the credit cards , before getting back into the car and heading over to the museum. Alexis was nervous, and it was written all over her face. John turned to her and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"You'll do fine," he insisted. "Just follow Sam's lead. We'll be waiting out here when your done."

Alexis nodded and John turned to Sam. "This journal is important son, remember that."

"I will," Sam said with a nod.

* * *

Sam and Alexis walked quickly into the museum side by side. Even though it was early afternoon, the museum was still bustling with people and kids on field trips. Even though Alexis refused to say it she was nervous, where Sam was cool and collected. She had never done anything like this before, and even though it was exhilarating there was always that _getting caught _thing that popped into mind as well. She decided she would just follow his lead like John had told her too.

"Hey," Sam said making her look at him. "Its going to be alright. Just stay cool."

Alexis nodded. "Ok."

They approached a security guards desk and came upon a old looking man watching a small black and white television and rolling his baton in his hands. He looked up and eyed them for a moment before mumbling. "Can I help you?"

Sam flashed his fake ID. "Im Samuel Washington. Im here to pick up an artifact. I need to speak with an Nathaniel Mordran the administrator. Immediately."

The guard eyed them for a minute before picking up a phone and turning away from them. He spoke into the phone quietly for a moment before turning back to them and hanging up the phone.

"Just take a seat," He said pointing to a bench in front of a display of fossils. "Some one will be with you in a moment."

Sam nodded and they went and sat down. Sam sighed and looked at Alexis who looked worried. "Is this a bad thing?"

"No," Sam said. "Its not."

"Ok good because I was just about to freak out," Alexis said releasing a deep breath.

Sam smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Its cool. Just be calm remember?"

Alexis smiled at him. "Im calm. Im really calm."

Sam was chuckling when a tall man approached them wearing what looked like a very cheap blue suit and a matching tie. He was wearing a lopsided toupe and Sam immediately wondered how they let a man like that run a museum and what this man had done to get such a job. A smile was already on the mans face as he stuck out his hand to Sam who stood and took it.

"Nathaniel Mordran." the man said. "I run this museum. How can I help you?"

"Im Samuel Wi-Washington." Sam said offering back a smile. "This is my wife Alexis Washington."

Alexis stood and shook Nathaniel's hand as he looked her up and down with a mischievous smile on his face. "And what a lucky man you are Mr. Washington."

Sam frowned and looked at Nathaniel evilly, Nathaniel released Alexis hand and straightened his tie nervously. "What can I help you with Mr. Washington?"

"Im here from Pierce and Pierce artifacts, to pick up an artifact for study. I believe my company sent you a fax about my coming?" Sam said matter of factly. Even Alexis believed him.

Nathaniel looked perplexed. "No...I don't ever remember getting such a fax. What artifact are you here to collect?"

"The Romanov journal." Sam replied. "We are researching its contents for a new history book being released to the schools next year. We will return it in good condition once we are done with our studies."

"Well Mr. Washington, its highly unusual to release such an artifact once it is in the museum, it is usually studied extensively before it is brought in," Nathaniel replied crossing his arms.

Sam hesitated as if unsure of what to say. Alexis put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. "Mind if I take it from here, _honey_?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Be my guest...uh...sweetie."

Alexis turned to Nathaniel and flashed her best smile. " Mr. Mordran, Im sure that there was plenty of research done on the journal but not by us. As a well known organization we would like to have our own current records of the journal and not the findings of another."

Both Sam and Nathaniel looked at her surprised. A satisfied smile washed over Alexis' face. Nathaniel blinked and nodded. "I'll go prepare the journal and the paperwork. If you'd follow me please."

Nathaniel walked away and Sam turned to Alexis with a smile. " Wow for a first timer your good," he whispered as they trailed behind Nathaniel.

"Pierce and Pierce? Where did you come up with that?"

"I didn't its actually the name of a large research and artifact restoring company," Sam replied.

Alexis blinked. "How did you know that?"

" The beauty of the internet."

They entered Mr. Mordrans large office that had no windows, but plenty of old and probably expensive vases as well as paintings. He ushered them to take a seat in two chairs sitting in front of his desk, before sitting down himself.

"Well, Mr. And Mrs. Washington," Nathaniel said. "Can I offer you a drink or anything?"

Sam and Alexis both shook their heads. "No we're fine thanks."

Nathaniel nodded, turning on his computer. "Well in that case we should get started there is a semi large amount of paperwork that I need to print and have you sign and it will take a few moments."

Sam waved it away. "I go through it all the time. Take as long as you need."

"Well a little polite conversation wouldn't hurt," Nathaniel said not looking at them as he clicked and typed away on his computer. "How long have you two been married?"

Sam hesitated looking at Alexis, who piped up an answer first. "Ummmm just a few months."

Nathaniel smiled. "Ah. Newlyweds huh? I remember those early months of marriage great aren't they?"

Sam nodded and forced a smile. "Oh yeah..."

Nathaniel grabbed a photo off of his desk and handed it to Sam. Nathaniel was in it as well as slightly overweight woman and two young boys that bared an uncanny resemblance to Nathaniel.

"That's my wife, Sheila, and our two boys Justin and Nicholas," Nathaniel said proudly.

Sam handed the photo back. "Looks like you have a very nice family."

"Thank you."

The printer beside Nathaniel's desk began spitting out paper and Alexis gave an inward sigh of relief. Nathaniel turned to them. "Your pretty young to work at Pierce and Pierce aren't you?" he asked eyeing Sam. "I know a few people that work there and they are all middle aged men. You barely look to be out of your twenties."

Sam blinked. "Oh..well...Im a part of the family."

"Oh which side?" Nathaniel asked.

"Ummmm Im Ronald Pierces wife's nephew," Sam said.

"Ohhh Patricia's sister?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't aware she had any children," Nathaniel said rubbing his chin and trying to think back.

Sam nodded. "I was always away at boarding school."

Nathaniel nodded. "Well lucky you to be working at such a nice organization so young...and with such a beautiful wife."

Sam looked at Alexis who blushed. "Thank you."

"May I ask how you two met?"

Sam and Alexis shared a brief nervous glance. They were going to kill Dean. "At school," Alexis said coming to the rescue. "At Stanford. He was sooo cute. I couldn't help myself."

It was Sam's turn to blush. Nathaniel smiled too. "How sweet. College sweethearts."

Sam nodded. The printer shut off and Sam couldn't have been more relieved. Nathaniel grabbed the small stack and handed it to Sam with a pen. "Could you please sign wherever there is an X, please."

"Sure," Sam said beginning to scribble and initial Samuel Washington on the documents.

Nathaniel picked up his phone and pressed a number on the receiver. "Patty, can you please package the Romanov journal for transport. I'll need it in five minutes." he said before hanging the phone up.

"Done," Sam said initialing the last page and handing the papers back.

"Thanks. How long do you plan on keeping the journal?" Nathaniel questioned.

Sam shrugged entwining his fingers together. "I'd say a mere month or two. Its quit old is it not. Theres going to be a lot of translating to do."

"Yes very old, and very delicate," Nathaniel said signing a few of the papers himself.

" We promise to take good care of it," Alexis said smiling.

"We will appreciate that," Nathaniel replied. "Ok Mr. Washington. The papers are all in order. They just merely state that you will return the journal in the appropriate time and in the same condition in which it was taken. And that any damages will be paid for by your firm."

Sam nodded. "Correct."

"Well all is in order and once the journal gets here you may- ah here it is now," Nathaniel said standing as his secretary walked in. She handed him the journal that was wrapped in tissue paper and smiled at them before walking out.

Sam rose from his chair, holding out his hands eagerly to receive the journal. When Nathaniel handed it to him, Sam's heart nearly leapt out of his chest and he shook Nathaniel's hand eagerly.

"Thank you sir," Sam said.

"No thank you Mr. Washington," he said then turning to Alexis. "And Mrs. Washington. See you in a month."

Saying a quick goodbye, Sam took Alexis hand, to keep up the act and get out of there faster,and they walked quickly from his office. Sam was so excited that he was ready to jump around and hug Alexis. He didn't know what was in the journal, but they had it and that's what mattered to him most. He kept a tight hold on Alexis' hand, more to comfort him than to keep up the act as they headed out into the crowd and towards the exit. They were about to walk out of the museum when Sam heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Sam?"

He stopped and turned to see Sarah standing behind him. She was still beautiful as ever and wearing a nice dress to show off her professionalism. She was looking at him with surprise in her eyes as well as a little bit of something that Alexis recognized as pain.

"Sarah? Oh my god what are you doing here?" Sam said surprised.

"The museum bought a painting from the auction house I was just dropping it off," she said looking from him to Alexis and back. "What are you doing here?

"Oh well we were just picking something up," Sam said holding up the journal.

"Whose this?" Sarah said looking uncomfortable as she motioned to Alexis who released Sam's hand.

"Oh this is uh...this is Alexis," Sam said . "Alexis this is Sarah. A friend of mine."

Alexis smiled and shook Sarah's hand uncomfortably. She didn't have to know the story to tell that something had gone on between them, and for Sarah to find Sam holding her hand must have hurt and brought up some questions. She wanted to just come out and say "Im with the other brother this is all just an act to get the journal" but she couldn't. She didnt know how much Sarah knew about the Winchesters or how much they wanted her to know. Honestly she did have feelings for Sam but they weren't as strong as the feelings that she had for Dean. And from what she could feel from the situation she knew that this Sarah girl liked Sam. She decided to let Sam handle it and stay back.

"So are you going to be in town long?" Sarah asked.

Sam's face fell. "Uhh I honestly don't know. We have to leave soon. We have somewhere to be. Business to take care of."

Sarah nodded and looked away. "Oh ok."

Alexis took a step forward. "He has time for lunch though. Don't you Sam?" she said giving him a little shove towards Sarah, making them both look at her in surprise.

"Alex,"Sam said. "We have to get this journal back to-."

Alexis snatched the journal and hugged it to her chest. "Don't worry about it. Go have lunch. I'll see you at the motel later. It was nice to meet you Sarah."

Sam hesitated looking at her then back at Sarah. Alexis nodded and mouthed, "Go" before giving him a wave and turning and walking out of the exit. Sam sighed and turned back to Sarah smiling.

"So," he said shoving his hands in his pockets. "How have you been?"


	15. The Weapons

I dont own supernatural but I do own Alexis (isnt she great! lol jk) Just a warning it does kinda get lovey dovey between Dean and Alexis in this chapter. There you have been warned. R&R

* * *

When Dean and John saw Alexis approaching the car with the journal clutched to her chest they both nearly jumped out of their seats. They had been sitting in the hot car, in silence both waiting anxiously. Dean had tried at polite conversation but John had only given him short one word answers to whatever he asked so he fell silent. He was so relieved when she climbed into the car. Alexis smiled at them handing the journal back to John who held it in his hands for a moment as if it were unreal.

"Wait." Dean said. "Where's Sam? What happened?"

"Calm down," Alexis said. "He ran into an old friend. They went out to lunch. He'll meet us at the hotel later."

"An old friend?" Dean said in disbelief. "The world could be ending in two days and he went out with an old friend?"

"All the more reason to," Alexis said with a shrug.

John and Dean shared a glance, but John said nothing. He sighed and looked out the window his face scrunched up in consideration. He looked at them both for a moment, Dean and Alexis waiting with bated breath to hear what he had to say. He took a deep breath and turned to Dean.

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me get out of the car," John said.

"Dad-"

"Dean. Get out of the car," John ordered. "Now."

Dean hesitated slightly fearful, but did as he was told. He climbed out and leaned down into the passenger window, looking at his dad and wondering what the hell was going on. John turned to Alexis and gave her the same order. She didn't protest, hearing the tone in his voice.

"Here," John said digging into his wallet and throwing a wad of bills at Dean.

Dean caught them and looked at his father with glistening eyes. "Dad, what's going on?"

"I want you to go have some fun Dean," John said. "Take Alex out to see a movie or something. Be normal for once."

"What about the journal?" Alexis asked.

"Im going to the library to get started on the translation. I'll meet you guys back at the motel later," John said starting the car.

"Dad, we want to help," Dean said still staring at the cash.

"No. If something happens to us...I don't want your last days to be spent sitting in a motel or a library. Go have fun Dean. It may be the last thing we do."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but John put the car in drive and revved the engine giving them both warning to step back which they did. John sped off the moment they were clear and Dean sighed.

"What now?" Alexis asked.

Dean shrugged, pocketing the bills. "I don't know."

"Well if we are going to do anything we need to go back to the motel so I can change. The sooner I get this dress off the better," Alexis said scratching her side and looking uncomfortable.

Dean looked her up and down and smiled cockily. "I agree."

* * *

"A mac truck?"

"Yes."

"And your alive?"

"Well I am sitting here aren't I?"

"Oh my god."

Sam nodded. "Yeah its pretty amazing."

He sat across from Sarah in a Italian restaurant that was down the street from where she was staying, both sipping on beers. It was more awkward than Sam thought it would be to see her again. There had been a huge silence when they first sat down and Sarah had decided to break it by telling him what had been going on in her life since she had last seen him. She was still working with her father and soon was planning to run the auction house herself when he retired. Sam had smiled and nodded through the conversation, but when she asked him what was wrong the smile faded and he decided to tell her about the car accident, hoping to satisfy her curiosity for a moment. He was truly happy to see her again and had missed her, but his life was so hectic that he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

"And Alexis pulled you all out of the car?" Sarah asked.

Sam nodded. "Saved our lives."

Sarah nodded slowly. "Well you must owe her a lot then."

"Our lives," Sam said truthfully.

Silence fell again until a waiter came up and Sam looked up. "Are you ready to order sir?"

Sam looked at Sarah who nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Uhhh I'll have a salad."

Sarah looked surprised but looked back down at the menu. "I'll take the lasagna."

The waiter nodded and took their menus before walking away. Sam leaned back in his chair and tried to cross his arms but winced in pain as he remembered the fact that his was broken. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?"

"Who? Me? Oh yeah Im fine," Sam said quickly. "Its just uh...my arms broken."

Sarah looked at him in disbelief. " Sam..what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked trying to sound innocent.

"You tell me your arms broken and that you and your dad and brother were hit by a mac truck," Sarah said. "But your not telling me what's really going on."

Sam shook his head. "I don't think you want to know."

"I handled it last time Sam I don't think its going to be any different this time," Sarah said boldly.

* * *

It was a whole twenty minutes before Dean and Alexis caught a cab and another thirty before they reached the motel. When they got inside Alexis immediately grabbed her duffel and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Dean flopped down on one of the beds and covered his face with his arms giving a deep sigh at the relief to be laying down. It was a few more minutes before Alexis came out of the bathroom in jeans and a shirt pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She crawled onto the bed beside him and laid down sighing just as he had moments ago.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Dean asked.

Alexis shut her eyes and spread her arms out. "You have no idea."

There was silence as they both lay there in the dark room, the only light coming in from the one window. They had been running so much that there was barely any time to get any real rest. It truly felt good to just lay there and relax.

Deep down-and he would never admit it-Dean was afraid. He didn't know what was going to happen or what they would be facing. Or if he was even going to be alive. Now he got what his father had meant about going to have some fun for a few hours, there was possibility that they may not be alive anymore soon. He was terrified even though he was trying to be strong for his dad and Sam and Alexis. There was so much he hadn't done, or seen in the real world. There was a lot that he hadn't experienced and someday had planned to. Laying there in the motel room he realized that it could be the end for him and the people he cared about the most.

Dean looked at Alexis. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, blinking at the realization that he had never asked a girl that before. He usually only asked their name and tuned the rest out. After he slept with them he promised to call which he usually never did unless he came back into town. But for the first time he was truly interested.

"You really want to know?" Alexis asked rolling over onto her side to face him and staring at him with her emerald green eyes.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Alexis sighed. "Im thinking about what's going to happen to us. Me. You. Sam. Your dad. We may not make it out of this," she said with a small smile even though she was dead serious.

"You cant think like that," Dean whispered even though the same thing was on his mind. "It may not happen."

Alexis fell silent for a moment, before asking a question that Dean had never even thought about. "Do you believe Dean? In what your doing?"

Dean hesitated. It had been his life, his Dad had asked it of him, he never thought about whether or not he believed in his cause. Did he want to die for it? Not really. But he would easily die for Sam or his dad or even Alexis. He looked at her for a minute. "Yeah," he said. "I think so."

"Well then let me ask you this," Alexis said. "Knowing that you may die in the next few days what's the one thing you would want to be doing right now if you could be doing anything."

Dean paused. Staring up at the ceiling for a moment. Alexis waited quietly letting him think about it. She was surprised when he put a hand on her cheek and brushed it softly with his fingers.

"I'd want to be laying right here with you," he whispered.

Alexis knew it was such a corny line, and with any other guy she probably would have laughed in his face and made it into a joke, but staring into Deans eyes she actually believed him. He looked so serious although she was sure that it was a practiced face that he used with all the other girls, but she didn't want to believe that it was. It made her heart melt and she was the one to kiss him. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, as she held his face with her hands. It was supposed to be a brief kiss but she couldn't pull away and Dean was holding her so tight that she thought he would never let her go.

When she felt his fingers at the hem of her shirt she was surprised when he pulled back and looked at her asking a silent question that she only nodded to. She saw the moments hesitation in his gaze, so she made the first move pushing his jacket off his shoulders as she kissed him again.

Dean was hesitant, not wanting to rush things for the first time in his life, but Alexis wasn't resisting and he was never the type of person to resist a girl that was comfortable with him, especially one like Alexis. He moved slow giving her every chance to stop him just in case it crossed the mind, but she never did. It was the first time he had made _love_ to a girl and he realized the difference between just having sex with someone and making love to them. It was a whole new feeling for him that he thought he had experienced before but in truth he hadn't. He held her close when it was over and ran his fingers across her soft skin and through her hair.

"I think Im falling in love with you," he whispered in her ear, but by then Alexis was already asleep.

* * *

Sam had gone into a whole long discussion spilling his guts to Sarah, talking so fast that she could only nod and let him finish the story of his life. He told her everything. About his mother and his father, about his childhood, about Jessica and about him being psychic about the demon, everything that he was holding in he told her. When he finished she merely stared at him for a moment as took deep breaths and waited for her to call him freak and get up and leave the table. It felt good to get it off his chest, but he was sure that it scared her.

But she didn't get up. She didn't call him a freak. She only reached across the table and took his hand. "Im sorry about your mom and Jessica," she said.

Sam sighed. "Thanks. But don't be."

"So this journal is all you have going for you?" Sarah asked.

Sam nodded. "That and the one bullet in the colt."

Sarah fell silent and looked away, but still held his hand. When she looked back at Sam he raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Im going with you," she said finally.

Sam huffed. "No way."

"Sam-."

"Sarah," he interrupted. "Its to dangerous. Im not letting you go."

"You cant stop me," she said.

"Oh yeah I can," Sam said.

"Sam," she said squeezing his hand. "I want to be there for you and help. You cant say that the world may be ending and then tell me there's nothing that I can do about it. Let me help you. Im a big girl I can make my own decisions."

"Its going to be dangerous. People are going to get hurt," Sam said casting his eyes down to the floor.

Sarah tried to smile. "I think its worth it."

* * *

John sat in the far corners of the library away from people and distractions. He had taken Sam's laptop from the car and was using it to help with the research even though he was very computer illiterate. He was an old fashioned guy, but he had to admit that it was so much easier to type in a phrase hit enter and have it translated to English. An hour had passed before he had even gotten to the half of the journal though.

The first part of the journal was merely Romanov's past life and feelings, it wasn't until midway through the journal that the demon was first mentioned. Johns heart was pumping through his chest with each new translation. Romanov had first come into contact with the demon when it was still a weakling possessing a six year old girl. Romanov had gone through a long exorcism with the demon, casting it out of the girls body after months of trying. The demon had taunted him and told him that he had killed hisparents, but Romanov never knew if it was true. It was after the exorcism that Romanov suffered the mental break and locked himself in the monastery he had grown up in.

Using the great library in the monastery he found the one and only way to kill the demon in a prophecy written by an apothecary. A spell, that wouldn't just cast it back to hell but destroy it completely. But the spell would only work with the blood of two psychics. A female and a male psychic. It was then that John realized why the demon had been killing children all those years. It was trying to wipe out the only thing that could kill it, two psychics using the spell. The demon wanted to wait till there were none left to say the spell before acting out its plan. And now that there were few left it was going to carry out its plan. The demon was sure that it had nothing left to fear but it was wrong. John had two of its worst nightmares. Sam and Alexis. Not to mention the journal with the spell written in it. And John intended to use them all.

John flipped his cell open and dialed Bobby's number. It rang for a moment before his old friend answered.

"Bobby."

"John. God damn its good to hear your voice," came Bobby's reply.

"Yeah you too. I found it bobby," John said. "I found a way to kill the demon. But Im gonna need a lot of help."

"Im here for you John whatever I can do."

"Round up the other hunters and head down to Kansas. That's where its going to happen tomorrow night. Me and the boys will meet you down there."

"You sure about this John?"

John nodded even though he was on the phone. "I got two weapons Bobby. Just make sure you bring your own."


	16. Control

To be honest I kinda rushed this chapter so it isnt my **best **work. Please forgive me :'( I promise the next chapter will be better.

* * *

Sam followed Sarah into her hotel room and sat on the unmade bed as she changed clothes in the bathroom and began packing her suitcase. They had argued over it for at least another hour in the restaurant but Sam had finally given up making himself a promise that he would die to keep her safe if he had too. She didn't seem scared as he wanted her to be though, she truly had no idea what she was getting herself into. He wanted to put the fear in her until he realized that it was her trust and feelings for him that had gotten her into it. If he trusted that and his feelings for her, they would be fine. He hoped. 

"This is only gonna take a second," she said as she came out of the bathroom stuffing her toothbrush and other toiletries into her suitcase.

Sam nodded, wringing his hands, and staring off into space. Five minutes passed and she was finally done packing. Sam was still off in his own little world, when she was suddenly standing before him holding her jacket and he snapped out of it looking up at him.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah all packed."

Sam made to stand, but she put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. She knelt down and kissed him, surprising him and making him pull back unconsciencely. Sarah's eyes dropped to the floor and she straightened.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I just...sorry."

Sam stood and kissed her back. Something he had wanted to do since the last time he had seen her. She dropped her jacket and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held her close. She wasn't sorry anymore and she was actually ecstatic, kissing him was all that she had thought about since he left, now it wasn't a dream anymore. She pushed him down on the bed and saw the hesitation in his eyes as she climbed onto him.

"Sarah," he started his eyes wide.

"Sam just...shut up for once." she said with a smile.

He fell silent and she kissed him again, with every intention of doing way more than that to him when his cellphone rang in his pocket. She pulled back and frowned. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I have to get that," he said softly.

Sarah nodded and climbed off him as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and answered with a squeaky voice. "Hello?"

"_Sam. Its dad," _Came Johns voice over the phone. _"Where are you?"_

Sam looked up at Sarah. "Im with Sarah. What's wrong?"

"_Head back to the hotel in about thirty minutes. We need to talk. Me you Dean Alexis. I found something."_

Sam's heart beat two times faster. "You did! What is it?"

"_Nothing I want to talk about over the phone. Just meet back at the hotel in about an hour, got it?" _

"Ok...but Dad," Sam said stopping him as he got the feeling his father would hang up with no goodbye. "Sarah's going to come with us." He was hesitant, but said it with a finalling tone. There was silence for a moment before he heard his father clear his throat.

"Sure Sammy whatever you say," His father said and the line went dead.

Sam stared at the phone for a minute before looking up to see Sarah staring at him with an anxious expression.

"So what did he say?"

"He said yeah you could come along," Sam said standing. "But we have to go back to the hotel now."

Sarah deflated. "Oh ok."

Sam grabbed her suitcase and groaned at the weight. He dropped it and looked at her. "If your coming with us your going to have to pack lighter."

Sarah frowned slightly but sat the suitcase on the bed and opened it. To his surprise she pulled out a change of clothes, her toothbrush and her cellphone and wallet. Turning to him she smiled and so did he.

"Im ready now," she said.

* * *

Alexis opened her eyes slowly, the window the first thing coming into view. The day was still bright and she had never felt so rested in her life even though, looking at the clock she saw that she had only been asleep for an hour. There was a dull ache in her head though, the small voices had returned. She still couldnt understand what they were saying but a part of her didnt want to know. She was scared of what was happening to her. 

Dean was still beside her, his arms wrapped tight around her as he slept. She didn't want to disturb him but she had to pee and take an advil. Not to mention Sam and John would probably be back soon, and she didn't really want them to find them with their clothes and blankets all over the place.

"Dean," she said softly, whispering in his ear. "Its time to get up now."

Dean groaned and pulled her closer. "Five more minutes."

"No. Now," she said kissing his cheek.

Dean yawned as he opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled. He frowned. "Why do we have to get up again?"

"Your dad and Sam should be back any minute," Alexis said running her hand through his hair.

Dean sighed knowing that she was right. He released her and sat up, yawning again. She sat up too, pulling the sheet up to cover herself as she reached for her clothes at the side of the bed. Dean grabbed her and pulled her back down kissing her neck and making her laugh.

"Don't start Dean," Alexis said trying to push him off, but failing. "Your going to get us caught!"

"Who cares?" Dean mumbled into her neck.

"Dean!"

"Alexis," he mimicked kissing her.

Alexis felt herself succumbing to his charms when they heard the key in the door and froze. They broke apart scrambling to pull their clothes back on as the door was pushed open only to be stopped by the chain that Dean had attached. They heard Sam mutter a curse, but both were sighing in relief that the chain had stopped him.

"Dean its me open the door," Sam ordered.

"Hold on a second!" Dean called pulling his jeans and shirt back on as Alexis finished dressing and began to make the bed.

"Dean come on man its hot!" Sam whined.

Dean looked at Alexis making sure she was clothed and the bed at least looked decent before heading over to the door and pulling the chain free. He pulled the door open and was surprised to see Sarah standing there with him, holding some clothes. She smiled at him and he returned a forced smile.

"Sarah...hi..." he said slowly looking at his brother.

"Dude let us in," Sam said moving past Dean and entering the room.

Sarah followed and Dean looked to see that Alexis was just as surprised as he was to see her there. Dean shut the door not bothering to reattach the chain. "Uhhh not to be rude," he said moving back into the room. "But what are you doing here Sarah."

"Nice to see you too Dean," Sarah said sarcastically.

"She's here to help Dean," Sam said loosening his tie and sitting down on a bed.

Dean huffed. "Your joking."

"No Im not," Sam said sounding dead serious.

"Dude this isn't a party, we cant just let everyone come." Dean said eyeing his brother. "This is dangerous."

"I don't care Dean we need all the help we can get man," Sam said pulling his suit jacket off.

"Dads going to be-."

"Dad knows drop it Dean," Sam said in a finalling tone.

Dean turned to Alexis with a look of disbelief, she only shrugged and gave him a just let it go face. Sarah sat down on one of the beds and Sam grabbed a change of clothes disappearing into the bathroom. Dean didn't know what to do. He stood there looking from Alexis to Sarah and back. Giving up he sat down in a chair and flipped on the television as Alexis sat beside Sarah.

"So joining the party huh?" Alexis said

Sarah shrugged. "I guess."

"Well its not a party," Dean mumbled.

Alexis kicked his chair and he looked at her innocently.

"Its not that bad," Alexis said trying to smile.

"Says the girl that got shot," Dean muttered.

Sarah stared at him unafraid. "Its not working."

"Cut it out Dean," Sam said walking out of the bathroom changed.

Dean was about to say something when the motel door opened and their father walked in. John shut the door behind himself and approached them. Dean rose from his chair. Sarah stood too and Sam stood beside her waiting for his Dads reaction as he noticed Sarahs presence.

"You must be Sarah," John said simply eyeing her for a minute.

"Yeah," Sarah said a slight hitch in her usually bold voice.

"You understand whats going on?" John asked.

"I think so," Sarah said confidently.

"Ok then," John said shaking her hand. "Its nice to meet you."

Sarah smiled at Sam, who offered a small smile back, and opened his mouth to ask a question, but Dean beathim too it.

"What did you find out Dad?" Dean asked.

"We had two weapons all along," John said looking at all of them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You," John said. "And Alexis."

Sam and Alexis shared a glance as everyone in the room stared at them. Alexis stood. "Excuse me did you say weapon?"

John nodded. "All we need is for you and Sam to tap into your power combine blood and say the spell."

"Combine blood?" Dean said in shock

"Spell?" Sam said.

John nodded. "It says it here,"he said handing him the journal. "Two powerful psychics. We had them all along."

"Wait," Sarah said. "She's psychic too?"

"Yeah," Dean said quickly. "Back to the combining blood part. What the hell does that mean?"

John rolled his eyes and ignored him, staring at Sam who was flipping through the journal. "You and Alexis have to tap into the power first though...think you can do that?"

Both Sam and Alexis hesitated. "Its nothing we can control," Alexis said. "At least not me."

Sam shook his head . "Me either."

"Well we have two hours to change that," John said. "Then we have to head out."

"Head out where?" Dean asked.

"Kansas," John said. "Thats where its going to happen tomorrow night."

"Dad theres no way we can get to Kansas by that time. Even if we don't do the speed limit," Sam said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know that's why we are flying," John said reaching into his pocket and holding up the tickets.

Deans heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"You heard your brother. He's right." John said. "That's the only way we will make it in time to meet the hunters and get the demon."

Dean hated flying, but he wasn't going to act like a sissy in front of the others so he put on a manly face and nodded. "Ok."

Sam chuckled but said nothing. "So how are we going to tap into the power?"

* * *

"This is stupid," Alexis said with a groan. 

"Alexis," John said sternly. "You have to concentrate."

She sat beside Sam on the motel bed. A book in front of each of them. John had commanded them to move the books an hour ago after Sam had told them about their experience with Max and still neither had been able to do anything. The books hadn't even flinched. Dean and Sarah sat in chairs watching anxiously in the beginning, but now they looked bored. John however stood with his arms crossed.

"Dad we cant do it," Sam said shaking his head.

"Cant is not in your vocabulary Sammy," John said in his fatherly voice. "Now close your eyes and try. Both of you."

Alexis and Sam shut their eyes, both sighing. They had both tried with all their strength willing the books to move but nothing had happened. Sam had lost hope, if Alexis couldn't move the book then neither could he. The demon had said she had great power, obviously more power than he had. If she couldn't what made him think he could.

_This is so dumb,_ he thought.

_I agree,_ came Alexis' voice clear inside his head.

Both their eyes shot open as a surge of energy rushed through them both, making them jump slightly. The books shot across the room barely missing John who ducked as Dean and Sarah watched with wide eyes. Sam and Alexis shared a glance.

"Oh my god," Alexis said.

"I heard you!" Sam said

"Me too," Alexis said.

John looked at them both as he picked the books up. "How did you do that?"

Alexis shrugged and so did Sam. "I heard him inside my head and it was like BAM! I got a jolt of energy."

"Dude," Dean said. "That's freaky."

"Do it again," John said placing the books back to where they were before. "Close your eyes and try it again."

Sam and Alexis did as they were told and focused on the books moving. Five minutes passed and nothing happened. Sam opened his eyes. "Its not working."

John crossed his arms, his face scrunched up in thought. "Maybe you two are more powerful...when your connected. Mind wise I mean."

Alexis blinked. "I had that dream and I wasn't connected to do that."

" I moved the dresser and had those visions when I didn't even know Alexis," Sam pointed out.

John nodded. "Yeah but that was out of your control. Im saying that maybe only strong emotion or being connected mentally gives you the ability to control your powers."

Sam and Alexis looked at each other. That was a farfetched idea, but it was all they had going for each other. It suddenly felt like the weight of the world was on their shoulders. It technically was. They still had no idea what the demon was planning but they were the only ones that could stop it. That was a lot to carry. Alexis looked away as the voices in her head grew from a dull roar to excrutiating loudness and the book in front of her surged forward again, this time hitting the television sitting on the dresser. The voices stopped. The others jumped, even Sam.

"There," John said. "What were you feeling?"

Alexis sighed. "I was scared, I dont know what I'm doing."

"Emotion. That's the key," John said looking at Sam. "Like when you were locked in the closet. You had desire, lots of it, to get out of the closet and get to Dean. That's what made the dresser move."

"How can I manifest that again?" Sam asked looking up at his father. "Its not as easy as it sounds."

"Think about what you want. The demon dead. That promotes anger." Sarah pointed out making Sam look at her.

He hesitated before looking back at the book and raising his hand a little. He thought back to Jessica, and mom. Thought back to the night when it possessed his father and nearly killed Dean. Thought about how the demon had ruined his life and what could have been if he was just a normal person. The surge of anger came with another rush of energy that not only sent the book, but the bed with him and Alexis on it surging forward. John jumped back as the bed came to a stop where he had been standing moments before and looked at his son in surprise. Sam sighed as the anger died down as he accomplished his goal.

"That's it," John said. "That's what you need Sammy."

Sam didn't like the feeling. But he wouldn't admit it. He looked at Alexis who looked as scared as he felt.

"We're depending on you two," John said truthfully. "You're the only ones that can do this. God wouldn't have given you the power if you couldn't handle it."

Sam looked at his father in surprise as he mentioned god. His father had never been the type to believe in God no matter what they fought. He looked at Dean who looked just as surprised.

"We need to go," John said. "Flight leaves in an hour and a half."

Dean gulped and stood. "Do we really have to go on a plane?"


	17. Missouris

Im sure you all saw the end of this chapter coming but..what can I say I have to make it interesting. If you guys dont like it I can revise it. Your wish is my command.

* * *

They got to the airport and boarded the plane with no problems. Sarah, Alexis, Sam and Dean took up a middle row while John sat across the isle from them. Dean was his usual antsy self when it came to the take off and gripped Alexis' hand so tight that Sam thought he was cutting off circulation in her hand. John retreated to his own world once in flight, reading through the Romanov journal translations and scribbling things down in his own journal while Sam taught Sarah everything he knew about the supernatural.

She sat quietly listening to him word for word, looking like an eager student. Sam thought for sure that he was boring her, but she didn't show any signs that he was. Packing twenty three years of knowledge into two hours meant a lot of talking, but Sarah still listened and didn't interrupt. When he was finally finished she merely nodded her head and smiled.

"Was that to much for you?" Sam asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No. Im a fast learner."

Sam nodded. "Good you have to be in this kind of business."

Sarah nodded and Sam fell silent. "I still don't see how you and your brother and your dad have been living like this since you were a kid."

He tried to smile at her but it faded. "You don't think Im a freak do you?"

Sarah blinked at him. "Are you really asking me that Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Its just I-."

"No need to explain," Sarah said holding up her hands. "I understand and no I don't think you are a freak."

Sam smiled at her, it was nice to have someone there for him now. He looked over at Alexis, she had somewhat been there for he and Dean both, but now it was truly apparent who she had feelings for. He want that hurt by the unsaid realization but still it stung. He had liked her, but like most women she had fallen to his brothers charms. Although he had never seen Dean act the way he did with her, with anyone else. It was surprising to say the least and Sam thought it would be nice if his brother actually did change. He wouldn't mind having Alexis as a sister in law.

* * *

"Dean cut it out!" Alexis whispered as she felt his hand inching up her thigh again.

"What?" he said pulling back and looking at her with big innocent eyes.

"Your brother and Sarah are sitting right next to us," she said looking at him and looking at them.

Dean turned to look at his brother who was in deep conversation with Sarah, not paying them any mind. "There to busy yakking away. And besides who cares?"

Alexis pushed his hand away. "I care. And I thought you were a nervous flyer shouldn't you be panicking or something?" she said with a smirk.

Dean shook his head. "Not when I have you here to help me relax."

Alexis couldn't help but smile. "Awww your such a sweet person...when you want something."

Dean smirked. "What can I say?"

Alexis turned away from him and spotted a little girl blatantly staring at her. She looked to be only about five years old with long blonde hair and bright large blue eyes. Her mother was sitting beside her and was to busy to notice her daughters rudeness. Alexis instantly became uncomfortable and looked away, still feeling the huge blue eyes on her.

"Dean is it just me or is that little girl staring at me?" Alexis whispered to him.

Dean looked past her at the little girl still staring at Alexis. "No," he whispered. "She's staring at you."

Alexis looked back quickly. "Why?"

Dean shrugged. "Beats me."

Alexis turned to look at the little girl again, when the dull roar of voices that she had grown used to hearing in the back of her mind turned into a loud scream. She grabbed her head as a migraine washed over her, shutting her eyes as the voices screamed warnings at her. She couldn't understand them, but they were panicked voices and they scared her. She felt Deans hands on her, heard his voice trying to talk to her, but it was just a whisper compared to the rest of the voices.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see a stewardess with pitch-black eyes standing over her, the stewardess' mouth was moving as if she were trying to say something, but Alexis couldn't hear her. Alexis screamed and jumped out of her seat falling into Deans lap as she saw everyone else on the plane looking at her with the same soulless pitch-black eyes, even the little girl. She felt her heart flutter in panic and she looked to Dean for help but saw the same eyes as the rest. Screaming she jumped from his lap and fell on the floor in the isle, pushing the stewardess out of her way and crawling away from him as Dean tried to grab her. The rest of the passengers stood, staring at her with their black eyes and reaching for her, she screamed again and pushed furiously past them on the floor crawling till she reached the steward area at the back of the plane, coming to a dead end. She turned leaning against the wall and looking up at the passengers steadily approaching her with outstretched arms. She covered her head and screamed.

* * *

"Alex!"

She opened her eyes and saw Sam's face, with his normal brown eyes, looking at her. He was holding her shoulders and shaking her as he called her name. She was breathing heavy and sitting on the floor where she had crawled. Sam knelt before her as John, Dean and Sarah stood over her along with the stewardess Alexis had saw with the black eyes. Had she been dreaming? It had felt so real and she was still scared. She launched herself into Sags arms sobbing as he held her and rubbed her hair.

"Its okay," he whispered. "Your safe."

"What the hell happened?" Dean questioned looking at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think we should talk about it right now either," he mumbled looking nervously at the stewardess who had been the one to make Alexis scream. She could have been possessed.

Dean nodded. "Alright."

The stewardess turned to John. "Is she going to be alright? Will we need to make an emergency landing?"

John shook his head. "She'll be fine. Can we just have a minute in here?"

The stewardess nodded and turned to walk away when John muttered _cresto_. The stewardess didn't flinch but she did turn back and look at him. "Im sorry sir did you say something?"

John shook his head. "No."

The stewardess nodded and went back down the isle calming the other passengers who were trying to look at Alexis. John shut the curtain and turned back to Alexis who was just then pulling away from Sam. She wiped her eyes and hesitantly looked at them all as if she were afraid.

"What happened Alex?" Sam asked softly.

She hesitated. "They all looked like demons. Even you," she said looking up at Dean. "Everyone. They were trying to grab me. They surrounded me. It felt...so real...I don't know what's happening to me."

Sam and Dean looked to their father, he always seemed to have the answers, but now he merely stood their looking just as confused as they did. "I think when we land we need to pay a visit to Missouri."

* * *

They had an uneventful landing, Alexis was still slightly cautious and stood close to Dean as they left the airport and caught cabs to Missouris. Alexis didn't bother asking who Missouri was and was quiet the entire ride, Dean tried to talk to her but she brushed him off with short answers. They reached Lawrence soon and then Missouris. It was one in the morning by then and Dean hesitated as they headed up the walk way to Missouris house.

"Its late isn't she going to be mad?" Dean asked looking at his father.

"We need her help I think she'll understand," John said as they reached the front door. He raised his hand to knock when suddenly the door opened and Missouri stood there in her robe. They all looked at her slightly taken aback, but Missouri stood back.

"Well come on in," she said. "I could hear your thoughts screaming at me the moment you pulled up in the cab."

John went into the house first, the others following behind. They all stopped in the foyer and turned to Missouri who closed the door and looked at Sarah. Sarah looked at Sam nervously but smiled at Missouri and shook her hand.

"Hi Sarah," Missouri said offering a small smile. "Its nice to meet you. Im Missouri. This must be overwhelming for you."

Sarah opened her mouth as if she were going to say no then closed it. "Im dealing," she said after a moment. "I want to help."

Missouri nodded. "I know."

Missouri turned to Alexis. "You poor child."

Alexis blinked and looked at Dean who only rolled his eyes. "Me?" Alexis said pointing to herself.

"Yes, you," Missouri said. "I know what's happening to you."

"You do?" Alexis said.

Dean opened his mouth and Missouri turned to him. "Hush Dean," she said before he even got a squeak out. He frowned, but did as he was told.

"What's happening to me?" Alexis asked eagerly wanting to know. If this woman could help then she wanted all that she had to offer. "I used to be normal. Its like Im being bombarded with it."

Missouri nodded in understanding. "I know sweetheart. I know. The demon was right. You are powerful, it being in your body awoke the power in you."

Alexis didn't even bother asking how she knew about all that had happened. "Well how do I turn it off? Is there some kind of magic word?"

"You cant," Missouri said shaking her head. "Its already started. And until you learn to control it there's nothing that you or anyone else can do."

"But what about Sam?" Alexis said looking at him. "H's a psychic or whatever I am too and H's not hearing voices or having hallucinations."

"Sam is strong. He has a lot of powerful abilities, but not as powerful as you are," Missouri informed them. "You were chosen for this. Why do you think it was you who found them the day of the crash? There is no such thing as coincidences in the supernatural."

Alexis looked at Sam, who was staring at the ground. "Well what do I do?" Alexis asked looking back to Missouri. "Tell me something. Anything."

Missouri shook her head sadly. "I cant. I don't know just yet what other power you possess, but I know its strong. And the demon wants it. And if he cant get it, H's going to kill you."

"This isn't exactly a pep talk," Dean said taking Alexis' hand.

"Its not supposed to be," Missouri said honestly. "I cant help her with it. She has to learn to control it on her own. Just like Sam."

John stepped forward. "Its here isn't it? The demon? Have you sensed it?"

Missouri nodded. "A lot of them are here. People are going missing everyday."

"When are the other hunters going to get here?" Dean asked his father.

"They should all be here by morning," John said looking at his watch. "We'll meet up work out a plan. Then do what we have to."

They all fell silent. Things were happening so fast. John turned to Missouri. "Have you sensed any strong energy? Somewhere where the demon might be?"

"The woods," Missouri said looking out the window. "Just outside of town. That's where they are."

John sighed and turned his brow up in deep concentration. "That must where its going to happen."

"Are you prepared for this John?" Missouri asked looking at him. "This isn't just an everyday hunt for you guys. This is the biggest and most evilest energy I have ever felt. Its not going to go down without a fight."

"I know that," John said a hitch in his voice. "But neither will I."

They left Missouri's and once again it was a ride in silence. No one had liked the news that they heard and neither was ready to voice it just yet. They checked into the motel where John had told the other hunters to meet him at. No one had showed just yet. The thought crossed their minds that maybe no one would, but no one said anything.

They got two rooms. John deciding that he wanted his own making the boys and the girls share. They were heading to the rooms when John stopped Sam and Dean.

"Listen to me," John said in his stern yet compassionate fathers voice. "I need you boys to rest up. We got a challenge ahead here boys. I need you focused and with me here."

"Ok Dad," Sam said nodding.

John turned to Dean who was silent. "You got me Dean?"

Dean nodded. "Sure Dad."

John nodded. "I want you and the girls in my room at nine sharp. Got it?"

Dean and sam nodded.

"Alright," John said turning away without another word. He entered his room and shut the door leaving them outside.

Dean and Sam shared a glance before heading into the room to find Sarah and Alexis deep in conversation sitting on one of the beds. Dean and Sam threw their bags down, making the girls look at them.

"Either of you want to take a shower?" Sam asked. "Because if not Im going to get in."

Sarah shook her head. "I can wait."

"Me too," Alexis said waving the question away.

Sam turned to his brother. "How bout you? You want first crack?"

Dean shook his head flopping down on the other bed in the room. "No. I can wait my turn."

Sam nodded and grabbed a change of clothes from his duffel. "I'll be right back," he mumbled to Sarah before disappearing into the bathroom.

They heard the shower turn on and Alexis looked at Dean who was hugging a pillow and already asleep. She didn't blame him, she was tired to. She turned back to Sarah who was staring off at the wall.

"What made you want to come?" Alexis asked her. "With Sam I mean."

Sarah shrugged. "I care about him. And I wanted to help. Honestly I have no idea what I could do, but...I wanted to be with him."

Alexis nodded. "H's a good guy."

"He saved my life a little while ago," Sarah said. "He and Dean came to town. Some painting was killing...I still cant wrap my mind around it."

Alexis shook her head. "Me either."

"So you pulled them out of the car huh? After the accident I mean?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Alexis said thinking back to the night her life took a drastic turn. "I was getting off of work and I saw their car. It was totaled."

"And you've been around since?"

"I kinda just got caught up in the whirl wind. I found out I was...psychic after. I even got possessed. Then Sam shot me."

Sarah blinked. "Sam? Shot you?"

"He want trying to kill me," Alexis said seeing the look in Sarah's face. "Dean was about to shoot me so Sam did it first so that I wouldn't die."

Sarah looked even more confused. Alexis waved it away. "Sorry it doesn't matter. They wont try to shoot you."

Sarah nodded. "I have to say when I say you and Sam in the museum I thought something was going on..."

Alexis fell silent for a moment. "No now way. I went for the rugged one over there," she said pointing to Dean and laughing.

Sarah let out a small laugh and things fell silent again. "What did you do before...you came and joined the party?"

"I worked at my fathers auction house, you were a nurse?" Sarah replied.

"Yeah," Alexis said with a nod. "I've been one for a few years."

"Do you like it?"

"Its alright. You meet interesting people," Alexis said. "Like Sam and Dean for example."

"Yeah they are extremely interesting people," Sarah said staring off again.

Silence fell again and nothing crossed the mind for Alexis to say. She was trying to be polite and friendly but her usual laid back attitude was a little off. She decided to be blatant and up-front with Sarah.

"Look," Alexis said turning to her. "I don't know what to say exactly but I guess we are going to be in this together with the boys."

"Yeah," Sarah said.

"Maybe when things aren't so tense we can try to be friends after?" Alexis said with a smile.

Sarah returned the smile giving a small laugh. "Yeah that works for me."

Sam rescued Alexis by coming out of the bathroom changed and wiping his hair with a towel. Alexis stood and grabbed her bag. "I guess its my turn now."

Sam watched Alexis disappear into the bathroom and sat down next to Sarah. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah fine."

Sam set the towel aside and looked at her. "I just want to say that...there's still time to go. If you want to leave I will completely understand."

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "Im not going anywhere Sam. Im here to help."

Sam nodded. "Ok."

She leaned into him and gave him a kiss. He smiled when she pulled away and looked at his watch. "We should get some sleep."

* * *

John had laid down the minute he got into the room. He didn't get a restful sleep as he hoped and found himself awakened by a phone call around seven. He felt rested but still the tossing and turning was driving him crazy. He groggily reached for his cellphone on his night stand and answered without bothering to look and see who it was.

"John." Came a voice that he recognized all to well.

"Bobby?" he said, the sleep heavy in his voice. "What time is it?"

"Its almost seven. Im stuck out on the road got a flat. Can you and the boys come meet me?" Bobby said in a low voice as if he were trying not to wake someone.

John sat up rubbing his eyes. "The boys are sleeping. Its been a rough few weeks for them. If we are going to have this battle I want them to be rested. But I can come meet you now," he said with a sigh.

"Im about twenty minutes outside of the city, you cant miss it." Bobby said.

"Who else is coming?" John asked the thought rolling across his mind.

John heard a hesitation in Bobby's voice that he didn't like. "Everyone. Hurry John."

John heard the line go dead and eyed his phone for a minute. He shrugged slightly making sure the call was ended before redialing to call a cab. He hated not having a car but he was sure that the other hunters would have one for him to use. He climbed off the bed and trudged to the bathroom, hopping in the shower to wake himself up. He had about twenty minutes before the cab came so he took his time a little, leaning against the spray trying to wash the last twenty two years off of him. He got out dried off and put on some clothes. He grabbed his cellphone, the Romanov journal and the pocket knife he always carried and was about to head out the door when he froze. The boys. He couldn't leave without telling them where he was going although they would just end up meeting later.

He had the extra key to their room and unlocked the door pushing it open to let them know he was leaving when he stopped. He saw that they were sleeping, everyone in the new clothes and not even bothering to be underneath the covers. Dean was holding Alexis in his arms, his forehead pressed against hers. Sam and Sarah were in the other bed sleeping peacefully in such an intimate yet wholly innocent position. John paused just watching them for a minute. They looked so peaceful and he found himself thinking back to the days when they were little. He let a small smile cross his face before shutting the door and turning away. He would let them have their moment of peace. He could call them later.

It was a half an hour ride to where Bobby was, standing out on the side of the road. His pickup truck parked on the side of the road with a flat just like he had said. John told the cab driver to wait and climbed out of the car and approached Bobby who was smiling widely at him.

"John," Bobby said. "You don't know how good it is to see you again."

John greeted his old friend. "You too, bobby."

"Did you bring the journal?" Bobby asked.

John blinked. He hadn't told Bobby about the journal had he? Why would he be asking if he brought the journal with him in the first place? He had been so frazzled the last couple of days it truly could have slipped his mind.

"Why do you ask Bobby?" John questioned suspiciously.

Bobby's face fell. "I just want to know that we have some sort of protection in case we get attacked."

"The demons not going to attack now," John said shaking his head. "H's off trying to gather other demons."

Bobby shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure about that-."

John looked up just in time to see Bobby punch him so hard he flew and crashed into the windshield of the cab. He cried out as agony rushed through his back and the windshield cracked beneath him. He heard the cab driver scream and jump out of the car running away, John cursed him in his head. _Weak bastard, _he thought. He hadn't been expecting this situation, although he want that surprised. The demon had many tricks up his sleeve.

"Come on John," The demon said grabbing him off the windshield and delivering another punch to his face that made him see stars. He dug into Johns coat and pulled out the journal eyeing it angrily as he shoved John to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

"I knew I should have just killed that damn priest sooner," The demon said stuffing the journal into Bobby's pocket. "Should have known that he would do something like this."

John was in pain. He rolled over onto his back, refusing to give up without a fight. He pulled out his pocket knife but the demon snatched it from him and pulled him to his feet pinning him against the cab.

"John," the demon said with mock concern. "I don't want you playing with these. They are very _dangerous_."

John had no time to react before the demon flipped the blade open and drove it into his shoulder. John cried out in pain and tried to push the demon away but there was no strength left in him. The demon shook his head and threw John into the front seat before climbing into the drivers side himself.

"You and your family have been a pain in my ass for to long," the demon said. "Im going to end this now."

* * *

Im sorry! dont hate me! this was a horrible chapter I swear the next one will be better. Promise! 


	18. The trade

Ok heres the next chapter let me know what u guys think plzzzzzzz.

* * *

Sam woke up first, his eyes fluttering as he yawned sleepily and rolled over. He felt a whole lot better after a goodnights sleep, which he hadn't had in a long time. He blinked and looked around the room and found no one else was awake. Sarah was still beside him hugged up to his side. He saw Dean nearly hanging off the other bed with Alexis underneath one of his arms. Sam rubbed his eyes and turned to see how much longer they had before they had to meet with their Dad and blinked when he saw that it was way past nine. It was almost ten. He sat up quickly, muttering a curse and waking Sarah. She woke up, rubbing her eyes and sitting up as he climb from the bed.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily looking around as if she didn't remember where she was for a minute.

"We are late, get your shoes we have to hurry," Sam said walking to the other bed and shaking his brother."Dean get up!" Sam ordered.

"Dude!" Dean muttered tossing his pillow at Sam face and covering his face with his arms. Sam caught the pillow. "Im trying to sleep here what the hell!"

Beside him Alexis woke up with a moan, running a hand through her hair as she sat up. "What time is it?"

"Its almost ten Dean," Sam said grabbing his shoes, and giving his brother another shove. "Get up!"

"So what its ten? Leave me alone!" Dean mumbled rolling over.

"We were supposed to meet Dad at nine!"

That made Dean jump out of bed, muttering curses himself as both Sarah and Alexis watched them stumbling around the room. They shared a glance before deciding that maybe it was time to get up, and put their shoes on.

"Why didn't he come get us?" Sam questioned angrily pulling on his shoes.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe he's still sleeping?"

"Dad never oversleeps Dean," Sam snapped stuffing his wallet and cellphone in his pockets. "Especially not with What's happening tonight."

"Well then I don't know Sam," Dean said looking at him. "You're the psychic one, why don't you try reading his mind or something."

"Im getting tired of you throwing that crap at me Dean," Sam said stopping and turning to his brother.

Dean stopped and looked up Sam, "Oh yeah? Is there something you want to do about it?"

"Hey," Alexis said coming to stand between them. "Cut it out you two. There's no reason to argue lets just go and see What's wrong alright Im sure that its nothing."

A knock on the door made them all turn. Dean grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "That must be dad," he mumbled before pulling it open.

But it wasn't John it was Lucas, an old friend of their dadsand Matthew, the one who had given them the charger. They had known John sincebefore thefire,Sam and Dean knew them well too and were surprised to see them at their door. Deans heart was seized in a tight grasp as he saw the worried looks on their faces.

"Luke...Matthew," Dean said slowly. "What's going on?"

"We just got here. We were looking for your dad, we thought he might be in here with you two," Matthew said sharing a glance with Lucas.

Dean looked back at Sam nervously. "No...he's not in his room?"

"No and we called his cell. He's not answering," Lucas said.

Dean pushed past them and walked down the hall to their fathers room pushing the unlocked door open and finding the room empty. Johns duffel and things were still in the room but no sign of him. Dean rushed in anyway running to the bathroom door and pushing it open.

"Dad!" Nothing.

Dean turned just as Sam and the others came into the room. "He's not here," Dean said obviously. "Where the hell could he have gone?"

Sam rushed to his fathers bag and dug through it. "The journals gone Dean."

"Shit," Dean said rushing to the bag and looking through it himself just for reassurance. "Call him Sam."

"We already tried that," Lucas piped up.

"Do it anyway," Dean said. "Im going down to the office."

Alexis grabbed Dean as he headed for the door. "Dean just calm down alright. Im sure your father is-."

"No," Dean said pushing her away coldly. "There's something wrong."

He turned his back on her and left the room. She turned back to Sam and Sarah looking hurt, Sarah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and offered a smile that Alexis tried to return but failed horribly. Sam pulled out his cellphone and dialed his fathers number and put it to his ear. He heard the ringing and thanked god that the phone wasn't off. He heard someone answer but nothing was said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Dad?" he said. "Dad are you there?"

There was silence until Sam heard a voice that made his blood turn cold and his heart flutter in fear. "_Sammy boy is that you_?"

Sam hesitated. "Where is he? Where's my father."

Sam heard the demon sigh as if he were sitting down and then let out a low chuckle. "_He's right here Sam would you like to speak with him_?"

There was a rustle over the phone and then heavy breathing. "Dad? Dad is that you?" Sam called.

"_Sammy_," he heard his father whisper. "_Whatever you do...don't come after me...you need to be able to say the spe-_."

"_I think that's enough_," the demon said coming back on the line and making Sam clench his fists in anger. "_Im considering a trade Sammy boy what do you think?_"

"You have the journal," Sam said through clenched teeth. " what else do you want?"

"_I want the girl_," the demon said nonchalantly as if Alexis were a baseball card or something insignificant next to John. "_If you bring her to me you can have your dad back._"

Sam looked at Alexis. "No."

"_Well should I just kill him now then?_" the demon asked.

Sam hesitated. "We will get him back," he said anger heavy in his voice. "And whether he is alive or dead Im sending your sorry ass back to hell."

The demon actually laughed. "_I think I will let you think about the trade, your bold Sammy, I have to admit it. You have till ten pm to make up your mind. I'll be real busy_ _after that_."

The line went dead and Sam hung up looking at Alexis, Sarah, Lucas and Matthew who were all holding their breath. Sam shoved his cellphone into his pocket. "They have dad," he said.

"What did the demon say Sammy?" Alexis asked. "He wants something doesn't he?"

Sam went silent. He didn't want to tell her what the demon had said. She would think it was her fault when it wasn't. They still had time to get dad back and say the spell. He turned away from them and walked quickly to his fathers duffel digging into it. Alexis walked to him and grabbed his jacket turning him to face her.

"What the hell does it want Sammy?" Alexis questioned.

Dean burst back into the room. "A cab came to pick Dad up early this morning," he said walking up to Sam. "Obviously he didn't come back. Did he answer the cell?"

Sam looked away and Dean looked at the rest of the faces in the room. His heart nearly seized in his chest. "The demon has dad."

"What?" Dean said.

"I don't know how but he answered Dads cell when I called," Sam said.

"What did he say? Is dad alive? Did he mention a trade?" Dean asked eagerly. "Tell me something Sam!"

Sam hesitated looking at Alexis. She blinked and tilted her head to the side realization spreading over her face. "It wants me doesn't it?" she said slowly. "That's why you wont tell us?"

Sam didn't say anything. Alexis searched his face.

" I can see it in your face Sam," Alexis said. "It wants me for your dad."

The room fell silent and Dean shook his head. "There has to be another way. He cant have her."

"Well then what are we going to do?" Sarah asked.

Dean turned to Luke and Sam. "Who else showed up?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Jacob, Dan and David are in their rooms. They got here at the same time as we did. I don't know who else is coming. Bobby was supposed to be here already, but I haven't heard from him."

"Did you guys bring weapons?"

Matthew smirked. "Of course."

"Ok good let the others know What's happening we'll meet in your room in twenty minutes," Dean said taking charge as the older brother.

Lucas nodded and so did Matthew before they headed out. Dean turned to Sam and pushed him out of the way to get to his fathers duffel. "Dad must have written the spell in the journal," Dean said digging through the bag before pulling out the journal, and shoving it into Sam's arms. "Find it."

"Dean," Sam said. "What are we going to do? We cant trade Alexis and we cant just go bursting in there we don't know how many there are and what their plan is."

"I know Sam," Dean said running a hand over his face. " Just give me a minute to think. Find the spell."

Sam sat down flipping through the journal as Sarah and Alexis just stood there, both didn't know what to do. They hadn't been in a situation like that before. Sarah knew that she really couldn't help and could only imagine what was going through Alexis mind. She put a hand on her shoulder, making Alexis look at her.

"You alright?" she asked.

Alexis shook her head. "No not really," she said honestly.

"Anything I can do?"

"No," Alexis said offering a small smile. "Thanks anyway."

Sarah nodded and they both went back to just standing. Sam stood, pointing to the journal. "Dean we have a problem," Sam said.

"What?" Dean said turning to his brother.

"The spell has to be said underneath the moon," Sam said. "So even if we wanted to go get Dad now and use the spell we couldn't."

Dean cursed and grabbed the journal. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean I can read," Sam said snatching the journal back. "We have to figure out something else we cant just leave Dad there all day."

"I'll go," Alexis said making them turn.

"What?" Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I'll trade withthe demon," Alexis said. "To get your dad."

"Are you nuts?" Dean said shaking his head. "No I'm not going to let you do that."

"Why not?" Alexis said.

"Because for one Im not letting my girlfriend go trade herself to a demon and put her life in danger and two we need you to say the spell with Sam," Dean said. "We will figure something else out. Now we should go meet the others."

Dean headed for the door and the others got the impression that, that was his final word on the subject. Sam took Sarah's hand and went to follow, when they noticed Alexis wasn't following. Sam turned back to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Aren't you coming?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah Im just going to go to the bathroom andtake a breather. I need a minute."

Sam nodded. "Well hurry you shouldn't be alone."

"Want me to wait with you?" Sarah asked.

Alexis shook her head. "No that's ok."

They both nodded before heading out of the room, shutting the door behind themselves. Alexis walked into the bathroom shutting the door in case they came back for her. She waited a few minutes before leaving the bathroom and grabbing her coat, she headed for the door and peaked her head out making sure that the coast was clear before shutting the door behind herself and running out behind the building. Pulling out her cell she dialed the number to 411. After a moment the operator picked up.

"Yes I need the number to a cab company near Lawrence Kansas," Alexis said softly.


	19. Getting John

**Ok thanks for all the reviews and Im sorry about all the typos my spellchecker was acting funny that day. Hopefully this chapter is better, its probably highly unlikely but bear with me and plz keep the reviews coming. Thanks again to all my faithful readers...**

_

* * *

__Ok. Im officially in over my head,_ Alexis thought looking up at the sky. The woods were dense and she was lost. She had only been walking through for about fifteen minutes and she was already losing the confidence that she had, had when she started her journey. She felt an obligation to get John back for Dean. She saw how upset he had gotten, had heard the stories of how he was like when he disappeared and for him to go into the big battle without him would probably be to much for him to handle. 

_Just keep walking,_ she told herself, but her conscience was screaming at her: _What the hell are you doing out in the middle of the woods with no weapon or any help? You don't even know where your going or what to expect! You could be walking to your death! _She forced it to shut up and ran a hand through her hair making her way through some bushes till she came to a clearing. She stopped for a moment to rest her already aching legs and making a mental note to work out more when she heard a twig snap. She froze turning around in a mad circle looking for the person or thing that had made the noise.

"Hello?" she called, then kicked herself on the inside. _Yeah that's right do the stupid scary movie thing and tell the unknown thing where your at! _

There was no answer of course and she decided that maybe now was the time to start moving. What if it was a wild animal. _Yeah your about to go trade yourself to a demon so your boyfriends father can get away and your worried about wild animals, _her conscience taunted at her. She ignored her inner thoughts and started to head out of the clearing when she came upon an even larger clearing but this time with an old cabin sitting in the middle. It was large and run down, looking as if it had been sitting there since the beginning on time. She hesitated when she saw ten very unlikely people to be together stood in front staring off blankly ahead with their black eyes making Alexis' heart stop.

_Shit,_ she thought. _This is it. _They noticed her right away and she put on a cocky smile. "Is this the demon party?" she asked boldly, thinking of something that Dean would say at a time like that.

They were on her in a flash. A large man in a police uniform from Chicago grabbed her by the arm practically dragging her into the cabin and throwing her on the floor, before turning and heading back to his post. Alexis hit the ground with a thud and groaned raising up on all fours as she saw someones feet approaching her.

"I see you found the place," an unfamiliar voice said.

Alexis looked up and saw a tall blonde haired, muscular man stood over her. He would have looked normal except for the yellow eyes staring down at her. She put on a brave face as she rose to her feet and took a step back looking around the room. There were at least another twenty people in the room, in various shapes, sizes, colors, and ages. The room was in utter silence, no one was talking. It was eerie. Alexis suddenly didn't think Deans happiness was worth it anymore.

"The boys traded you huh?" The blonde haired man said. "Hmm wasn't expecting that...but it will do."

He slapped her sending her to the ground again. She sat up again ignoring the immense pain in the side of her face. She felt a trickle of blood fall from her lip and she wiped it away looking up at the mans body the demon had stolen.

"Where's John?" she asked boldly through squinted eyes. "You said you'd let him go."

The demon turned his head and nodded to one of the other people who disappeared into a doorway. He returned moments later dragging John by his shirt and tossing him carelessly in front of Alexis. He hands were tied behind his back and he was unconscious and bleeding, much like the first night she had met him. She leaned over him looping her hair behind her ears.

"John?" she said giving him a little shake. "John?"

He stirred, his eyes fluttering open slowly until she came into focus, he was groggy and his head was spinning from the blood loss. "Alexis?"

"Are you alright?" she asked him touching his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John said.

"I couldn't leave you here," Alexis said.

"Alright Id hate to interrupt this glorious reunion but," the demon said grabbing Alexis and pulling her away from John. "I have things to get too."

Alexis tried to pull away. "You said you would let him go."

"I am," The demon said. "I keep my word."

He nodded to another demon in the body of a young woman with red hair, and the woman stood pulling a knife out of her back pocket. The woman approached John slowly and Alexis went into a rage struggling against the demons firm grip on her arm.

"You said you were going to let him go!" Alexis said angrily.

"I am," The demon said his eyes on John. "Straight to hell."

Anger was rising up into Alexis chest and she fought to keep it down. "You said you keep your word."

"Im a demon what do you expect?"

The woman reached John and Alexis couldn't control herself anymore. She struggled some more willing herself to get out of the demons grasp and get the woman away from John when she felt it. The rage in her brewed up like a shaken soda and the woman was flung across the room, the sudden burst of energy gave her the strength to push the demon away and stand protectively over John as they all stared at her with surprise written across their faces. She felt momentarily powerful at the looks on all their faces when the demon smirked, and her confidence was washed away by just the mere look he gave her even from a face that she imagined was normally kind.

"I see you've mastered your powers," The demon said eyeing her.

Alexis truly hadn't, but she nodded firmly anyway. "You can have me just let him go. No games. John walks out of here alive and he gets to the boys safely. Unharmed or I send more demons around this room like they are baseballs," she said boldly. It was a bluff she wasn't sure that she could do it again.

She saw the demon hesitate and she was surprised. "Fine," he said finally, as if irritated by the decision. "Let the son of a bitch go."

The demon who had dragged John out came and cut him loose. Alexis knelt over him and shook him back awake as he had succumbed to the darkness yet again.

"John! John!" she whispered giving him a few gentle yet urgent slaps to the face. "You have to get back to Dean and Sam do you hear me? Get up. Now."

John groaned and opened his eyes, she shook him some more getting more frustrated with every precious second he wasted. She gave him another shake a little bit more ravaging, willing him to regain some strength. Anything at all. _John_, she pleaded in her head. _Get up. Please. _She saw as his eyes miraculously came into focus and he looked at her in surprise.

"Get up John," she said sternly.

John did as he was told rising shakily to his feet. He put pressure on the knife wound in his shoulder as Alexis rose beside him. The demon grabbed her arm pulling her away from him, and held her tightly. John eyed her for a minute.

"Go John," she pleaded. _Before The Demon changes his mind, _she added mentally.

Johns eyes widened slightly as he heard her clear in his mind. He wanted to stay to fight. To find out what the demon had done with Bobby and to kill it right then and there, but he was wounded, had no weapon and he was far outnumbered even with Alexis there. He had to get back to the boys and the other hunters and this was his only chance. He was pissed that she had come to help him, pissed that she had sacrificed herself for him when she meant so much more at the moment. But he was grateful at the same time.

"Go John," she repeated.

"You have two minutes before I change my mind," The demon threatened.

John gritted his teeth and turned leaving the cabin. He hesitated at the door wanting to turn back but didn't. He ran even though it hurt and he was tired. He ran straight, aiming for the main road.

* * *

They had come up with a plan. It was simple and didn't take to much to think out. They would wait for nightfall and find where the demon was hiding, and then raise hell if they had to, to get John back. Then Sam and Alexis would say the spell to kill the demon. Sam was amazed at how well his brother always took charge in situations such as the one they were in. Dean was a passionate man and when it came to his family he would die for them. 

Lucas, Matthew and the other hunters had brought plenty of weapons and a few tricks they had up their sleeves. Dean and Sam felt that they had a good support system behind their backs. And even though he was much younger than them they followed Deans every order. Three more hunters had shown up during the meeting and after being briefed on the events were just as ready as the rest to get John back. Dean ended the meeting agreeing to meet again at Dusk to prepare.

He was scared again, but wouldn't admit it if his life depended on it. He wished he was normal. Wished him mother was alive, he wanted to be four years old with her rocking him to sleep. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare and go climb into bed with his parents and sleep safely between them, forgetting all about the past 22 years. But he had come to the harsh realization that this was reality and that was not going to happen. The closest thing he had to anything good in his life at the moment was Alexis and he thought back to the way he had turned his back on her harshly in the room. He had to apologize. He turned expecting to see her trailing behind him, Sam and Sarah as they headed down the hall to their room when he realized that he hadn't seen her through the entire three hour meeting. He immediately stopped grabbing Sam by the jacket.

"Dude where is Alexis!"

Sam blinked looking around as if he had expected her to be following them as well. "She didn't come to the meeting?"

"No Sam she didn't. If she did do you think I would be asking you where she was?" Dean said angrily. "Where is she Sam?"

"She said she was going to the bathroom and that she would meet us in the room," Sam said defensively.

"Shit," Dean said turning and heading back up to their fathers room where he had last seen her. Of course she wasn't there. He slammed his fist into the wall and turned to Sam. "Why did you leave her up here alone?"

"I didn't know it was my responsibility to watch her!" Sam said. "Or that she needed to be watched!"

"Hey," Sarah said coming between them. "That doesn't matter. Where is she?"

"Where do you think she is?" Dean said harshly. "She went to go get Dad."

"We don't know that Dean," Sam said. "She could be down in our room for all we know."

"I highly doubt that," Came a voice that caused Deans heart to leap.

They turned and saw their father leaning against the open doorway, his blood dripping on the floor. "Jesus Christ," Dean said as he and Sam rushed to his side. They helped their father over to a bed and let him lay back. "Sarah get me some towels."

Sarah didn't hesitate running to get the towels and bringing them back to Dean who applied pressure to his fathers knife wound.

"How did you get here Dad?" Sam questioned.

John winced in pain. "I ran through the woods. Trucker gave me a lift here. He wanted to take me to a hospital."

"You need a hospital," Sam said gazing at the blood all over Johns clothes

John shook his head. "The Demon has Alexis. We have to get her back to the say the spell. Did other hunters come?"

"Yeah there's about eight of them," Dean said. "We just came up with a plan but I don't think we should wait for night fall anymore we have to get Alexis back."

"Dad we cant go back there now," Sam said.

"Why the hell not?" Dean said looking at his brother. "They have Alexis."

"Dean we cant go. The demons probably expecting that," Sam said logically.

"Oh screw that Sam its easier for you to say that when your girlfriend isn't trapped out in the woods with murderous demons," Dean said pointing to Sarah.

"You think I don't want to get Alexis back?" Sam said defensively. "I care about her too."

"Hey hey hey," Sarah said. "Back to you corners! Your dad is bleeding here. We have to do something."

Dean eyed Sam for a moment before turning back to his father who always gave the final word in all their arguments. "Dad...Dad? What do you think we should?"

John struggled to hang on to consciousness. He was tired, but he had things to do. "Your brothers right Dean. We should wait till nightfall and continue on with your plan. Don't worry Dean we will get her back. I should go see the hunters." He said trying to sit up.

"Whoa," Dean said pushing him back down. "You need a minute Dad."

"You just rest Dad," Sam said placing a hand on his fathers chest. "We'll let everyone know what's going on."

* * *

Ok for all of you eager to know what the demon is planning you will find out in the next chapter... 


	20. Demons Plan

**ok this is the chapter with the demons plan hopefully you guys like it of course I cant live up to Eric Kripkes plan (which Im dying to know) but hopefully this will do. Let me know what u think Im scared hehe lol**

**Oh theres a lil languageI forgot to mention it before and I changed the rating.**

* * *

Dean usually hated silence. It drove him crazy. Silence was louder than noise itself and it egged at him consistently till he wanted to scream, but at the moment it was what he needed. He sat in the far corner of the motel room, arms crossed, staring blankly ahead, trying to remain calm. His head was spinning with everything that was going on and he couldn't seem to get a hold of himself. The clock ticked away on the wall in front of him and it couldn't get dark fast enough. 

He wanted to just charge into the woods and get Alexis back, and send that Demon back to the fiery depths of hell that it had crawled up from. There was an empty feeling in his chest and he didn't like it. He didn't know what it was but he kept clearing his throat trying to get it to go away, but it was there and he came to the conclusion that there was nothing that he could do at the moment to make it stop. He threw his head back and sighed, it was going to be a long wait to get her back.

Sarah sat at Johns side. She had been the one to clean the blood from his face and use a first aid kit to bandage the knife wound and slow the bleeding. She remained at Johns side as he slept, hovering over him more to give Sam and Dean their space than to worry over John. He would be fine. She didn't want intrude on either of them they both seemed to be wrapped up in their own things and avoiding each other.

Sam sat on the far side of the room away from his brother his nose deep in his fathers journal going over the Romanov journal translations. His face was scrunched up in thought and he was tapping a pen on his forehead unconsciencely. He had, had his nose in the book for over an hour and had finally memorized the spell to kill the demon although he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get to use it. The ritual to say the spell wasn't complicated either, and Sam made sure he knew it by heart. Sam wanted to know how Romanov had found the spell so easily when he and his family had been searching for years, but it wasn't in the journal.

Another thing he wanted to know was how he was going to tap into a power that had more control over him than he had of it. He could barely concentrate he needed to practice. He shut the journal, placed it directly on the desk in front of him and scooted his chair back willing the book to move. _Come on move dammit,_ he thought, _please move!_

Ten minutes passed and the book hadn't even moved an inch. Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw Dean rise from his chair and head for the bathroom when he did a double take and came to stand over Sam instead. Crossing his arms he raised and eyebrow and regarded Sam who refused to look up at him.

"Uhh Sammy?" Dean said slowly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to move this book with my mind," Sam said as if Dean were stupid and should know what he was doing.

Dean nodded. "I see...any luck?"

"Have you seen the book move Dean?" Sam asked an edge to his voice.

"Well are you even trying?" Dean retorted quickly his arsenal of snappy comebacks uploaded and automatic.

"What the hell does it look like Im doing!" Sam asked angrily looking at Dean.

The journal flew off the table and hit Dean in the face, making his head go back and blood pour from his nose. Dean cried out in pain clutching his nose as Sam stood quickly, slapping his brothers hands away and covering the bloody nose with his own.

"Dean. Im sorry ok Im sorry!" Sam insisted.

"I just asked a question Sammy!" Dean said his voice sounding like a whiny little kid as Sam pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding.

"I know," Sam said sighing. "I said I was sorry."

Dean pushed his brothers hand away pinching his own noise and walking to the bathroom as Sarah giggled beside John. He shot her a look and she put on a straight face but the laughter was bright in her eyes. He washed the blood off of his face and put a towel to his still bleeding nose. The journal had hit him hard and it had hurt. If Sam could master it, the power would be useful. He turned and saw his brother standing in the doorway to the bathroom eyeing him with a sorrowful expression.

"Sorry," he repeated.

Dean eyed him still holding the towel to his nose. "Yeah yeah yeah. Well at least you moved the damn thing. Think you can do it again?"

Sam smirked. "Want to make me mad again? Your so good at it!"

* * *

Alexis couldn't move her hands. She struggled against the bonds tying her to the four post bed but she couldn't get loose. The demon had one of his _minions_ tie her to the bed in the only room of the cabin. The bed was about as old as the cabin was and smelt like old garbage. Her hands her were separated and tied with rope to the opposite posts at the head of the bed. She had been struggling with the bonds ever since the demon, in a young girls body, who had tied her to the bed left. No luck had come out of it and she gave up thrusting her head backward onto the bed and giving a suppressed scream of frustration. 

A lamp on the rickety bedside table of the room flew off of its perch and hit the wall shattering and falling to the floor. She lifted her head blinking in surprise, and wondering how she could focus and make all the other demons in the room follow in the lamps footsteps.

The door to the bedroom opened and the demon, still in the blonde haired mans body, walked in his eyes blazing yellow. He looked at the shattered remains of the lamp and its top and smiled.

"Comfortable?" he asked as if he were the perfect host, walking to the side of the bed and looking down at her.

"Bite me," she said defiantly not even looking at it.

The demon pretended to be taken aback, scrunching his hosts face up. "Wow. For such a _sweet_ girl you have such a potty mouth," he said shaking his head. "Maybe you have been spending to much time with the Winchester's."

Alexis remained silent staring up at the old cabin ceiling, concentrating on focusing her powers that the demon insisted she had. She could not get it to work and she was getting more frustrated with every minute. Why couldn't she get a hold of it?

"What do you want?" she asked looking at the demon in human form. "What do you want with me?"

The Demon tilted its head to the side. "You are a very nosy species," he said his voice hinting at amazement. He sighed "I suppose I could fill you in on the little plan. Your going to die anyway," he added as if it were not a big deal.

The Demon walked to the mucky window in the room and stared out at the sun. His yellow eyes glazed over as if he were receding into a dream. "I've been on this stinking plane for centuries. It disgusts me. You monkeys and your way of life is enough to make me want to vomit. I don't blame your maker for abandoning you. This world is putrid filth and I know a way to make it better."

That didn't sound good.

"I decided that if I brought some family up from back home things wouldn't be so bad," the demon said as if he were talking about close cousins he had left on a farm somewhere. "Maybe even some old friends."

"Seems like you have enough friends out there," Alexis said boldly nodding to the living room.

The demon burst into laughter. "Them?" he huffed. "Those weaklings wont even survive the ritual. Im talking about real full-fledged demons like myself. Those out there are stupid half lings that crawl up during earthquakes and other natural disasters."

"If you were so eager to see old friends then why wait so long?" Alexis questioned with squinted eyes if the demon was opening up she wanted to know the whole story.

"Danger," the demon said simply. "I had to wipe out an entire army that could destroy me and my _kind._ And I had to do it when they were weakCouldn't let them get older now could I?"

"The psychics?"

"Your not as smart as I assumed you were," The demon said harshly. "Yes the psychics."

"Well then why are Sam and I still alive?"

"Because for some reason you and a few others survived," The demon replied, a hitch in his voice. "The other remaining psychics besides you and Sam went nuts and killed themselves but you...you and Sam...you have strived and made it through. Its amazing really. You would be a valuable asset to the team." There was a question with the last sentence. A hint to join his side but Alexis shook her head.

"Id rather die," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh you will," The demon said with a smile. "You will. You and the rest of your filthy species."

"Then why don't you just kill me now?" Alexis asked feeling bold although she were in no hurry to die.

"As much as I would like to rip your heart out I need you," The demon said irritation heavy in his voice, his hosts hands clenching. "The power in your blood is enough to open the gateway to my home realm, and it will do so far faster with all the sacrifices that I have." His yellow eyes ticked towards the open doorway to the living room where his unknowing followers sat quietly.

"What's the matter cant use your own blood? Afraid of a little scratch?" Alexis question.

The demon frowned. "That is none of your concern."

Alexis blinked in surprise but kept her mouth shut. "They are going to stop you," she said after a moment of silence. "Sam and Dean and John. You will die."

The demon shook his head laughing. "You humans and your confidence and hope. Its hilarious."

Alexis watched him walk out of the room and shut the door behind himself. She threw her head back against the mattress. _Dean where are you?_

* * *

John stirred, his eyes blinking open and Sarah's face coming into view. She smiled. "Dean Sam he's awake," she said. "How are you feeling John?" 

John didnt move. He lay still for a moment allowing his body to catch up to his hasty waking.

Dean and Sam's face came into view leaning over him. "Dad? Dad, can you hear me?" Dean questioned.

John blinked. "Yeah I can hear you Dean Im not deaf," he replied sitting up slowly and wincing in pain as pain shot through his arm. "What time is it?"

"Its almost dusk," Dean said looking out the window at the slowly setting sky.

John groaned climbing off the bed with Sam's help. "We are going to have to move soon."

"We need a new plan," Dean said. "We don't have Alexis and we will need to get her before we can say the spell."

"Sam did you read the spell?" John asked looking at his son who nodded.

"Yeah and I've been practicing tapping into my powers," Sam said looking at Dean who Unconsciencely touched his still sore nose.

"Good...Good," John said nodding. "The other hunters still here?"

"Sitting in their rooms waiting for their orders," Dean said like the perfect soldier.

"We need to meet now," John said eyeing the clock. "The demon practically has a whole army we are going to need to prepare."

"Army?" Dean said his eyes widening. "Dad there are only...about twelve of us. How many demons are we talking about here?"

"At least fifty," John replied. "Out in a cabin in the woods. That's where its going to happen. At midnight."

"The magic hour," Sam said rolling his eyes. "Typical."

"We are going to need some serious ammo," Dean said crossing his arms.

"But wait," Sarah said reminding them that she was there. "You said those demons were possessing humans...we cant just kill all those people."

"Shit she's right," Dean said. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out son," John said.

"Dad are you sure we are ready for this?" Sam asked.

"We've been ready for twenty three years Sammy," John said eyeing him for a moment. "Its time we finished this."


	21. Fear no Evil

**_Ok heres chapter 21...hopefully I get more reviews on this chapter I hope everyones happy with how the stories going if you have any requests for things you would like to see after this chapter just let me know...I can make it happen..._**

* * *

John, Dean, Sam, and Sarah had made it downstairs to meet the others, it was a somewhat happy reunion for the other hunters to see John again. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged before John asked them to sit and wanted to get down to business. The sun had set and the _magic hour_ was fast approaching.

"Alright men this is how its going down," John said as the men and Sarah sat or stood in various places of the room eyeing him and listening carefully. "I still don't know what the demons plan is but its going to happen tonight at midnight. Now Im not going to lie to you, we are far out numbered and some maybe all wont make it out of this tonight. But do we want to stand by and watch the world end?"

There was a pause and a few glances shared wondering if he wanted a response. John continued after a moment. "Now we have two weapons on our side. Sam and Alexis and the spell...and the one bullet in the colt. We are going to use them to kill the demon. We try the spell first and if worst comes to worst we use the colt."

"Dad," Sam piped up. "Don't you think we should try the colt first? Then the spell."

"We need a back up in case the spell doesn't work Sam," John said eyeing him.

"Oh right," Sam said.

"What exactly is so special about your son and this Alexis girl?" David, one of the hunters asked confused.

"Sam and Alexis are psychics and the only ones that can say the spell that can kill the demon," John said.

"Psychic? Like read minds?" Lucas questioned.

"Well I haven't mastered that yet but when I do I'll be sure to read yours," Sam said catching the look that Lucas gave him.

"No," John said. "He has...visions. Premonitions. What ever you want to call them. And he can move things with his mind. Show them Sam."

Sam blushed being put on the spot but saw that all eyes were on him. He took a deep breath and looked around the room looking for something to move. There was a machete, for god knows what, sitting on one of the beds in the room and Sam decided that was good as thing as any to move. He took another deep breath and stared at it for a moment, focusing and imagining the machete moving like he had practiced after the journal incident with Dean. Nothing happened for a moment and Sam's brow furrowed in even intenser concentration.

Then the machete twitched on its own, making a few people gasp although Sam was sure they had seen more astonishing things than that being hunters. He concentrated on lifting it into the air, coaxing it with his mind, and seconds later it shot up a few feet into the air, hovering over the bed.

"Good," John said a smile washing over his face that showed pride, but a little fear as well.

"No disrespect John or to you Sam, but you expect us to fight a demon with floating tricks?" Matthew said sincerely.

"Cant you make it do something else Sam?" John asked looking at Sam who was still focusing on making it hover.

Sam blinked and thought what more could he do? He focused on the machete a little harder and it began to spin in a mad circle making the others take deep breaths as it looked like it was going to spin out of Sam's control and fly at one of them. Sam tried to stop it but that was a little harder than getting it going, he gritted his teeth and focused harder when he heard voices clear in his head making him snap his eyes shut and lose his concentration on the machete and it spin even faster.

_John has lost his mind. This is never going to work._

_You can do it Sammy come on._

_God cant we just get this over with so we can get Alexis back and kill this damn thing. I hope she's ok...I cant lose her...Not when I just got her._

_Poor Sam I had no idea that his life was like this...I wish there was something more that I could do._

_We're going to die tonight. We are going to get ripped apart. Im never going to see my family again. _

_Man Justine would kill me if she knew what I was really doing...I should have told her...I should have told her that I love her and the kids and that waitress thing would never happen again..._

Sam's eyes shot open and the machete flew over their heads and into a wall with a loud metallic _chiiing! _They all looked at him as he sat there taking deep breaths and trying to get the echoes of their thoughts out of his head. Deans hand came on his shoulder and he looked up to see Dean and John standing over him.

"Sammy you alright?" John questioned eyeing him and putting a hand to his forehead. "Your burning up."

"Im fine," Sam said maneuvering past their hands and standing to pace a few inches back and forth.

"What happened Sam?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lets just say that Im going to have to master that reading minds thing," Sam said.

"You heard what we were thinking?" John asked.

"A few of you," Sam said closing his eyes and rubbing his temples there was a dull ache in his brain.

"Are you sure it was thoughts that you heard? What did you hear?" John asked. "We're going to need that power Sammy can you do it again?"

"I kinda don't want to Dad," Sam said softly. "I have a headache."

"Would you rather have a headache or be dead?" John said sternly. "Tell me what you heard or do it again."

"Dad," Dean cut in. "Give him a break."

"Im talking to your brother Dean," John said. "Do it again Sammy."

"Dad-." Dean tried.

"Tell me Sam!" John ordered.

"Dad cut him a break," Dean said again a hitch in his voices.

"Yeah John look at him he needs a minute," Lucas said standing from where he was sitting.

"Im talking to MY SON dammit," John practically shouted looking at Lucas and Dean. "Now Sammy tell me what you heard!"

Sam sighed. "_John has lost his mind. This is never going to work. You can do it Sammy come on. God cant we just get this over with so we can get Alexis back and kill this damn thing. I hope she's ok...I cant lose her...Not when I just got her. Poor Sam I had no idea that his life was like this...I wish there was something more that I could do. We're going to die tonight. We are going to get ripped apart. Im never going to see my family again. Man Justine would kill me if she knew what I was really doing...I should have told her...I should have told her that I love her and the kids and that waitress thing would never happen again... ." _Sam said repeating what he had heard.

Many of the people looked nervously away as their thoughts were spoken aloud. Dean gaped at his brother for a moment before he actually blushed crimson and looked away.John blinked and suddenly looked sour no doubt wonder who had thought that he was crazy. His eyes dropped to the floor and he sighed.

"Im sorry everyone...I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have made him say that," John said. "We just...we should talk about what we are going to do right now."

* * *

Alexis had fallen asleep. She knew it was the worst thing possible to do, but she was truly exhausted and she needed the rest. Before she knew it someone was giving her a harsh shake and her eyes shot open. Her shaker was flung across the room and glass shattered. She looked to see a demon, in the body of a tall black man in a garbage man uniform, rising to his feet the glass he had been carrying on the floor water falling through the wooden floor. 

He gave her a look like he wanted to rip her apart but the head honcho demon walked in and he left the room quickly. The demon smiled at the broken glass and walked the tall blonde mans body to the side of the bed.

"Not thirsty?" he asked politely.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

The demon produced a large knife from behind his back and she tensed eyeing the knife and him. He chuckled at her. "Im not going to kill you girl. Not yet at least. The time has come. My families waiting."

He used the knife to cut the bonds from her hands freeing her. He tucked the knife into his belt and grabbed her arm practically dragging her from the room. The other demons were standing and waiting in the living room. The demon ignored them dragging Alexis out of the cabin as they followed and heading to the other clearing just outside the cabins clearing.

A large pentagram was drawn into the dirt with what looked like red paint or...what she hoped was red paint. The clearing was lite by a large fire outside the pentagram and a few demons were using large sticks to light and hold as they formed a circle around the pentagram.

"Now its time sweetie," The demon said dragging her to the center of the pentagram and throwing her viciously to the center. "Kiss this stinking earth goodbye."

* * *

Dean looked at the woods his heart pumping in his chest like a war drum. The other hunters were busy loading their weapons and John was flipping through his journal leaning against one of the trucks that had brought them there. Sam stood with Sarah out of earshot from the others, loading her up with her own weapons. 

They had agreed to not hurt the demons in human body as much as possible. There were still people in their Sarah had argued and the others had agreed. They were to only inflict wounds to slow them down or knock them out. Lucas had brought tear gas and John intended to use that to weaken them before they charged in.

"Here," Sam said handing Sarah the nine millimeter."Its loaded and the safety isn't on so be very careful."

Sarah looked at the gun for a moment before trying to hand it back. "No Sam Im not shooting anyone."

"You may have too Sarah," Sam said pushing it back into her hands. "You wanted to be in on this and Im not letting you go in there without a weapon."

Sarah's eyes fell and Sam sighed. "Sam..."

"If you don't want to go that's fine you can take one of the trucks back to the motel but...I have to do this ok? I have to get Alexis back and I have to kill this demon...for Dean...for my dad...for me."

Sarah nodded. "Sam I understand its just...I don't think I can...I want to help but..."

Sam kissed her passionately, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. "I know," he whispered when he pulled away. "I know."

Sam called Lucas over and took his keys to one of the trucks. "She'll keep it safe Luke," he assured to Lucas.

Lucas shrugged as if he didn't care and walked away muttering. "I might be dead in the morning who cares about the truck."

Sam turned to Sarah and took her hand. He walked her to the truck, waited for her to get in and shut the door. She rolled the window down and he leaned in giving her another kiss on her lips. " I understand," he insisted again.

Sarah nodded. "Just...make sure your back ok?"

"If Im not back by morning. If something..." Sam couldn't finish as he shook his head. "I want you to go home alright?"

Sarah hesitated. "Sam-."

"Sarah if I'm not back in the morning go home ok?" He said somewhat sternly.

She nodded slowly her eyes watering. "Ok."

He kissed her again and she tried to smile. "I think I love you Sam," she said softly.

Sam hesitated not wanting to say those words and just leave her alone, but he couldn't not tell her. "I think I love you too, Sarah," he said.

She smiled and he watched her start the truck, fumble around with the shifting for a moment and then drive away. He waited till the car was out of site and turned to see Dean standing behind him.

"You alright?" Dean asked softly already knowing what had just transpired without having to ask.

Sam nodded and stowed the nine millimeter in his belt. "Yeah," he lied. "Im fine."

Dean didn't push the subject any further and fell silent eyeing the ground until John approached them both. They looked at their father waiting to hear what he had to say. John tried to smile but it only quirked the corners of his mouth.

"I've imagined this moment in my head so many times," John said his eyes on the cement. "What I would do at this moment. What I would say. I had it all mapped out in my head but now that we are here I don't really want to say any of that."

"What do you want to say?" Sam asked.

John looked at his sons. "That I love you boys. I may not have shown it in the past or in the present for that matter but I love you both...no more than the other and no less. I want you to know that."

"We love you too Dad," Dean said looking at Sam who nodded in confirmation.

John finally smiled. "And Im proud of you both. I need you two to make a promise to me."

Dean and Sam shared a nervous glance. "What promise would that be?" Sam asked.

"That if something happens to me in there-Dean it may happen ok?" John said seeing Dean open his mouth to protest. "If something happens to me in there and you boys make it out...to take care of each other always...no matter what."

Dean looked up at Sammy and then back at his father. "You know we will."

There was a brief moments silence and John pulled Dean into a hug. Sam stood back watching with a smile before john tugged him in as well. They just stood there holding each other for a moment, feeling like a normal family for about two seconds which was enough to bring a smile to Deans face. When they broke apart and saw the other hunters watching them with smiles despite the fact that they were about to walk into the unknown, Dean, Sam, and John blushed crimson.

"Alright," John said pulling the colt from his belt. "Lets go kick some demon ass."

They headed slowly into the woods. Dean walking close to Sam's side. He was scared he had to admit it to himself and he found himself praying to god that everyone made it out of the woods in the morning. _Ye though I walk through the valley of the shadow of Death I shall fear no evil_

* * *

**The battle is the next chapter**


	22. The Battle Part 1: The Ritual

**If I do it right I think the entire battle will be three chapters long...theres alot for the winchesters and the others to do and alot thats going to happen (just a heads up) anyway heres the beginning of the battle (part one) I will have part two up later tonight. Reviews are always nice thanks again...**

**Oh and there is a little gore in this chapter too. **

* * *

Dean felt his chest constricting. Felt the panic rise in his chest and his heart rate quicken by eight beats. He was walking through the dense woods outside of Kansas, trailing closely to his brother and father as the other hunters followed behind them. He was nervous. His palms were sweating and negative thoughts were running through his head faster than he could process them. 

_She's dead. The demon killed her and he's going to kill us. We cant say the spell without her and we only have one bullet left in the colt and whoever uses it is going to miss, the demon will get away with his plan and we are all going to die. Sam wont get to go back to college, I wont get to have a normal life and Dad..Dad wont be able to live again._

Dean was brought from his thoughts when he felt his brother grab him by his arm and forced him to stop walking. Dean could barely see in the darkness and brought his flashlight up a little to see the stern expression on Sam's face.

"Stop thinking like that Dean," Sam said slightly angrily. "Everythings going to be fine."

Dean blinked looking up at Sam. "What? How did you-?"

"Boys," John said in a low tone. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing," Sam said releasing Dean. "We are fine._ Everything is going to be fine._"

Dean caught the look his brother gave him and gave a slight nod as he and the others continued their trek through the woods. Dean knew Sam was right the only way they were going to survive this was to think positive to have_ hope,_ and at the moment he truly had none. In the beginning of his journey it had been the only thing to fuel him, hope that one day he would be normal again, hope that one day he could get to have a family of his own, a family to love and protect. Hope that his brother could finish college and go on to be the damn good lawyer he knew Sam could be. Hope that his father may one day live again and start over no matter what his age was. But as he walked through the woods it felt as if someone had pulled the plug out of his bathtub of hope, he was drained. The horrible thoughts were in his head and he couldn't get rid of them, no matter what Sam said.

They had been walking for about ten minutes and still nothing had come up yet. No cabin like their father had mentioned and no clearing, but neither Sam nor Dean said anything or made any protests. Sam was doing his best to try and ignore the doubtful thoughts of the others bombarding his head. He could barely hear his own. Deans had been the loudest and that's why he had said something. He didn't want his brother thinking like that for one and he needed to turn the uproar in his head down a little bit.

John was leading the group and stone set expression on his face, that made them believe that he knew exactly what he was doing and they weren't just walking around aimlessly in the dark woods. Lucas, Matthew, David, Dan, David, Justin, Caleb and Michael, had all come to help in the final battle and were trailing behind them. Sam and Dean had been surprised at their loyalty. None had asked to many questions, just followed every order asked of them and remained silent.

"Whoa," John said quietly raising his hand to make them halt. "Do you guys hear that?"

They all fell silent and froze. They didn't hear anything at first but soon the sound of voices rose in the air. Dean and the others nodded. John signaled for silence then lead the way towards the sound. Dean felt a panic rising in his chest as he and the others came closer to the voices and they could see light through the dense trees. They all took post hiding behind brush and trees to see the clearing where the demons and Alexis were.

The demons stood in a half circle outside of a large pentagram drawn into the dirt with what looked like red paint. A few were holding torches that lite the clearing well enough for John and the others to see. Five demons in large hosts stood outside the pentagram merely watching their fellow demons stand in the half circle. Alexis knelt in the center of the pentagram, being held by two male demons. A tall blonde man that none of them recognized stood over her, his eyes blazing yellow.

* * *

Alexis struggled with the demons holding her. They were much stronger than she was and even though she was trying her hardest to use the telekinesis that had come in handy in so many other situations, it wasn't working. The demon stood over still in the tall blonde haired mans body, smirking down at her with a look of triumph. 

"Your just waiting for Johnny and the boys to come bursting out here to rescue you aren't you?" The demon taunted with a smile.

"I know they will come and kick you ass," she replied boldly looking up at him.

"It never ceases to amaze me," the demon said shaking his head. "Humans and their blind faith. They aren't coming. They have no way to fight me."

"Your wrong," Alexis said more to herself than to him. Dean would come for her.

"Your going to die soon," he said slyly. "Any last requests?"

"Yeah just one: Go to hell you son of a bitch," Alexis said through clenched teeth.

The demon frowned slightly but held his smirk. "Why go there when I can bring it up here?" he asked making her face fall. He leaned down to her level and took her chin in his large hand keeping her head steady. "One last chance to change your mind. You can join us. Complete the ceremony of your own freewill. You wont have to die."

Alexis hesitated. The demon smiled wider, but the smile disappeared from his face when she spat in it. "I will never join you. Id rather die," she repeated in a finalling tone.

The demon chuckled using his sleeve to wipe away the spit from his cheek, then eyeing it. He looked back at her with blazing yellow eyes before slapping her so hard she saw stars. He straightened and stared down at her angrily.

"Have it your way," he said. "Im sure my family will be happy to rip you apart."

* * *

"Alexis!" Dean mumbled softly. He saw the demon slap her and it sent angry fire through his veins. He moved to head toward the clearing when he felt Sam grab him again by his jacket stopping him 

"Dean no," Sam whispered pulling his brother backward and holding him firmly. "We cant go in yet wait for Dads signal."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but the Demon began speaking and he fell silent turning to see what the demon had to say.

"_Its time," _The tall blonde man said in an echoing voice that was heard throughout the woods. "_We have the psychic. We have the sacrifice. My family awaits. Its time to begin._"

Dean looked to his father to see if he was ready for them to move in, but John merely shook his head and held up a hand meaning _no not yet. _Dean turned back in time to see the tall blonde man open his mouth wide. A black smoke escaped his mouth and the mans body crumpled to the floor as the smoke floated freely in the air in front of Alexis who fought harder to get away. Deans fingers itched to go help her, but he was under orders. He had to wait for the signal.

"Get off of me," They heard Alexis yell, struggling harder with the demons. "Get the hell away from me!"

The smoke hovered in front of her face for a moment as if mocking her before rushing into her through her eyes and mouth making her throw her head back and gasp. Dean made another lunge to run to her aid but Sam still held firmly to his jacket. Dean turned to him with a pleading look but Sam shook his head.

"No Dean," Sam said again.

Dean turned back to the clearing his heart racing as he saw Alexis rise, her eyes blazing yellow. She pushed the two other demons away and they scrammed from the pentagram leaving her alone in the center with the blonde haired mans body. Alexis knelt to the body digging greedily into the unconscience mans pockets as if she were a mugger, before pulling out a large pocket knife. She hesitated eyeing the knife with bright yellow eyes and then the mans chest. She pocketed the knife and then pulled her jacket off tossing it into the woods.

"What's the demon doing?" Dean questioned quietly looking at Sam.

"I have no idea," Sam said slowly unable to take his eyes off the scene.

To their horror Alexis made one fatal swoop with her hand and punched right through the mans chest. Dean and Sam both jumped cringing as they heard and saw the man awake with a horrible cry before falling limp as Alexis ripped his heart from his chest.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean heard Lucas mutter and turned in time to see Matthew turning away looking paler than normal.

Sam was the one to turn to their father this time figuring now was the best time to move in before the demon started whatever it had in mind, but once again John shook his head. Sam hesitated but nodded to his father and turned back to the clearing where Alexis was tossing the dead mans body from the pentagram carelessly.

"_Chant!_" She ordered to the other demons in a voice very unlike her own.

The demons did as they were told, all chanting in unison in a language that none of the hunters recognized. Alexis dropped the severed heart directly into the center of the pentagram then used the pocket knife to cut her own palm. She tossed the knife away and clenched her hand into a fist dropping her own blood onto the heart. An evil smile spread across her face and she backed out of the pentagram quickly as smoke began to rise from the heart.

"What the-." Dean started leaning in closer to see.

There was a sound like an explosion and Dean was knocked on his ass by an unseen force that jarred his bones. He was momentarily winded, and rolled on his side to see that Sam was coughing and sitting up as well. The other hunters were on their backs as well trying to recover from whatever explosion had knocked them down. Dean rose to his feet first looking to the clearing to see what had happened.

The circle around the five point star was on fire. Alexis stood outside the pentagram with a smile watching as the demons who had been standing moments ago fell to the ground as well. Black smoke escaped their hosts mouth and was sucked into the center of the ring of fire to which Sam assumed was not willingly. The hosts to the demons lay unconscience after, as one by one black smoke escaped them all and disappeared into the center. The only ones left were Alexis and the five demons who had been outside of the half circle.

"What the hell is going on!" Dean asked no one in particular.

"Dad what do we do!" Sam questioned turning to his father as he rose to his feet.

John didn't respond, her merely jumped to his feet from where he had been knocked down and pulled the colt out aiming it at Alexis.

"Dad No!" Dean cried lunging at his father but the gunshot rang out.

Dean turned to see Alexis take the bullet to the shoulder yet again, much better aiming than Sam had. Electricity crackled from the wound and through her, her face scrunching up in pain as she crumpled to the floor. The five remaining demons turned and marched toward them angry expressions on their face no doubt ready to fight. Lucas and the other hunters burst into the clearing weapons ready before clashing with the five demons. John grabbed Dean and Sam pulling them towards Alexis.

"Come on we have to get Alexis to say the spell!" he ordered entering the clearing with them trailing.

* * *

Hopefully this is good... 


	23. The Battle Part2: The Sacrifice

The other hunters were kicking ass. Even though the demons were way stronger than them and could easily kill them. They were fighting well. They had managed to knock three of the demons out using holywater and the butt of a shot gun. The remaining two were putting up a good fight but so were Lucas, Justin, and Matthew.

John was pulling Sam and Dean across the clearing to Alexis who was still laying on ground. They knew she wasnt dead, they could see that she was breathing still, but she wasnt moving and thats what nearly stopped Deans heart.

* * *

The demon was still inside her. She could feel it. Hiding deep down within the pits of her body even though she had control. It was wounded. The colt had weakened it but it was still alive. Her eyes shot open and she cried out in pain. She went into hyperventilation almost immediately and tears welled up from her eyes falling down her cheeks. The gunshot itself hadnt been that bad but the pain was more than she could stand. She lay there thinking that she was going to die, as the world began to swim around her.The demon had been successful. It had finally gotten the portal to his home world open and it was only a matter of time before his _family_ made its way out. She had heard its thoughts and could still hear them. She know knew why the demon couldnt use its own blood to open the portal now. Its blood was the only thing that could closed the portal. That was the only way that it could ensure that only its family got out and not any other crazed demons that could over throw them. 

_Get up Alexis, _she told herself, _Get up and jump into the portal to close it. _She suddenly didnt care what happened to her as long as the portal was closed and the demon was back in whatever hell it had come from. If it was still inside her when she jumped in the portal would close. Who knows where she would be, but the world would be saved. She fought to focus and clear her vision, struggling to maintain control of her body as the demon fought within her to take over again.

Thats when she felt a surge of energy within her, making her gasp as it worked its way through her body wiping out the pain and making her breathing steady. She had never felt so powerful in her life. It felt good and it sure was intoxicating. She grabbed her shoulder where the gunshot wound was closing up slowly, but surely and she blinked at the realization of just what the powers inside her could do. Now she knew what the demon had been talking about as she sat up and rose to her feet.

"Alexis!" Came a voice that was all to familiar and made her heart leap.

She turned in time to see Dean, John and Sam running toward her, they had bewildered looks on their faces, she had in fact just been shot, but she saw relief in their eyes as well. She opened her mouth to cry out his name as well when a horrible pain in her stomache, worse than the one in her shoulder made her cry out and double over. It was the demon, she could feel it sucking the power that had just saved her life into itself and weakening her. She fell to her knees as Dean, John and Sam reached her, kneeling beside her as well.

"Alexis are you okay?" Sam asked looking at her and noticing the gunshot ound was gone. "what the...Dad you didnt miss did you?"

John shook his head. "No I hit her."

"Whats wrong?" Dean asked her.

"Hurry... You have to help me to the portal," She said weakly grabbing his arm.

"What?" Dean said looking at his father and brother as if they knew what she meant.

"Alexis what are you talking about?" John questioned.

"The portal," Alexis said groaning as she felt the demon surge within her again. "Its opened a portal to its realm to let its family out. Thats what the ring is. I have to throw myself in."

"What? No way!" Dean said.

"Thats the only way to close the portal Dean," Alexis said through gritted teeth. "The demons blood is the only way to close the portal. Its still inside me."

"If the demons still inside you we can say the spell and kill it," John said looking at Sam.

"Lets say the spell," Sam said reaching for her hand. "I know it give me your hand."

"No then we wouldnt be able to close the portal," Alexis said pushing his hand away and shaking her head.

The earth began to shake beneath their feet and they turned to see a bright light escaping from the portal. It was only a matter of time now before the demons made it through. Alexis groaned again as she felt the demon pull at her power some more. The demon was growing stronger with each pull of the power she had in her. She felt it making it way back to the surface trying to take control of her body again. She had to stop it. She had to get to the portal and end this whole fight for Dean, John and Sam. For the entire world. She was willing to sacrifice herself.

Pushing Dean away she stood weakly and tried to move toward the portal when Dean grabbed her. "No I wont let you!" he said angrily looking at her.

"Dean it's the only way to kill the demon and close the portal!" Alexis said looking at him pleadingly.

"Yeah then you die to!" Dean said obviously.

"Dean-."

"Alexis I cant let you do this! I cant lose you! I love you okay?" He said angrily.

Alexis fell silent her face falling. On any other occasion she would have told him that she loved him too and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but that wasnt the right time for a chick flick moment as Dean would call it. She merely gave him a faint smile and turned away again this time running across the clearing to the portal.

"Alexis No!" Dean cried. "Sam stop her!"

"What? How?"

"Use your powers dammit!" Dean said.

Sam hesitated. He truly didnt know what to do but his body reacted and his arm shot out flinging Alexis away from the portal and onto the ground. She turned to Sam angrily and was about to rise to her feet when John ran to her and held her down. Alexis looked at John bewilidered before trying to push him away, but John held her firmly.

"John what the hell are you doing I have to close the portal!" Alexis said trying to push him away again. "Let me go!"

"Dad what are you doing?" Dean asked looking at his father in surprise.

"Say the spell Sam," John ordered looking down at Alexis.

"What? I cant say it without her," Sam said pointing to Alexis. "She needs to say it with me. It wont work otherwise."

"Just say it," John snapped.

Sam hesitated but thought back to the journal and remembered the spell. It was simple one sentence that could have been said long ago and could have stopped this whole thing from happening. Sam found himself wondering what would have happened if the Romanov had been able to find a boy and girl psychic to say the spell long ago...how many lives would have changed...what would he and Dean be like then? Would they even know Alexis? Would he even have powers?

"Sam say the damn spell!" John ordered.

Sam took a deep breath and did as he was told. "_Ancient vox passim. Dico niveus phasmatis iuvo is pugna. Rid orbis terrarum illae everto , iuguolo is iam facio is vel._"

They all turned to Alexis in time to see her face cringe and throw her head back as the demon was forced from her body in a black cloud through her eyes and mouth. John had realized it. That if the spell was strong enough to kill the demon surely it had to be strong enough to get it out of her body. Which it had. Alexis, now free of the demon burst into a coughing fit and Dean went to her side taking him in her arms. John rose to his feet gazing at the black cloud and holding his arms out as if in surrender.

"You need a body!" he shouted at the black cloud. "Take mine!"

"Dad! No!" Sam said.

* * *

Ok now be nice ...lol I have it all worked out in my head the way I want it to go down so just bear with me... 


	24. The Battle Part3: Choices

The demon hovered in its incoporeal form above John as if considering the offer John was throwing at him with open arms. John still stood his arms open taunting the demon to take his body over. Dean and Sam had no idea what the hell he thought he was doing nor did they want to know.

"Come on you bastard take me!" John yelled.

"Dad," Sam said.

"Come on take me!" John shouted.

Dean rose to his feet pulling Alexis up with him. "Dad, stop it," he said taking a cautious step towards his father.

John ignored them. "Come on. You know have too just do it dammit!"

The demon cloud swooped and Dean jumped in front of his father knocking him down. The cloud hit him dead in the chest rising up to his face and disappearing into his eyes and mouth as he and John tumbled to the ground. John landed beside Dean who lay on his back eyes wide as if momentarily stunned.

"Dean!" Alexis yelled moving to run to him, but Sam grabbed her.

"No thats not Dean," Sam said shaking his head and eyeing his brother.

Deans eyes turned yellow and he sat up, his face turning to an angry scowl as he grabbed John who was on the ground beside him. The demon rose to his feet pulling John up with him by his jacket and tossing him across the clearing and into a tree. Sam and Alexis wathched watching John come to a, what they imagined, painful landing across the clearing. Lucas and the other hunters, having successfully beat the other demons ran over guns raised pointing them at Dean.

"No!" Sam said holding up his hands. "Don't shoot him!"

The other hunters hesitated not pulling their triggers but still aiming at Dean. Angry scowls on their bruised and cut faces.

"God damn Winchesters!" The demon yelled angrily in Deans voice. The demon looked down at Deans body and raised an eyebrow. "Not what I wanted but it will do."

"Get out of my brother," Sam said eyeing the demon angrily as he stood protectively in front of Alexis.

The demon smirked. "What are you going to do Sammy? You were smart to say the spell to get me out of the girl but I can possess any of you that I want. And you cant say the spell to kill me...You need my blood to close the portal...And Im not in the mood to give it up."

The earth gave another shake nearly knocking them all off their balance and the demons smile widened. "That must be my father making his way up..." the demon said looking down at the watch on Deans wrist. "Oh you have about...I'd say three more minutes before you get to meet him...It's a bit of a journey up top."

John groaned and rolled over onto his back seeing Dean eyes blazing yellow. Ignorning the pain in his back he rose to his feet again and made his way across the clearing refusing to give up as he pulled out the berretta stowed in his belt and pointed it at Deans head. The demon turned smirking at John before actually bursting into laughter.

"Get out of my son," John said.

"What are you going to do John? Shoot your own son?" The demon asked taunting him. "Please John. Just put the gun down."

"I will shoot you," John said sounding so serious that Sams heart skipped a beat. "Your not my son."

"Ok fine," The demon said spreading Deans arms out so that John had an open shot. "Shoot me. Shoot me and your son. But remember this: You cant kill me. Not with a gun. And if Sammy boy and the girl say the spell the portal will stay open..._forever_."

John hesitated. The demon was right. He had the upperhand. He could keep taking them over no matter what they did and if they used the spell on him to kill him the portal would stay open and who knows what would come out of the portal, something far worse than the Demon itself. John slowly lowered his gun in defeat and his eyes dropped.

"Get the hell out of him right now!" Alexis shouted.

"What are you going to do? I'd like to see you try and make me," The demon said Deans usual cocky smile emerging.

"Dean you can fight him," Sam said. "I know you can hear me Dean. Hes weak you can make it back to the suface. Fight it."

The demon frowned. "Your brother? Fight me? Ha! You Winchesters and your jokes they are hilarious."

* * *

But Dean had heard his brother where he lay immobile inside his own body. Sam was right the demon was weak but it was still holding on strongly to control Deans body. It wasnt going to give up without a fight and so far Dean was losing. Dean was struggling to fight his way to the surface. He could hear the demons thoughts loud and clear, knew that the demon thought it was going to win, but Dean refused to give up he continued to struggle even though the demon taunted him inside his own head.

_Just give it up Dean. I have control theres nothing that you can do..._

_Im not giving up let go of my body you son of a bitch._

_What will you do if I do let you have your body back. Jump into the portal? Youd kill us both._

_Doesnt matter youd be dead you son of a-_

_Language Dean you wouldnt want to make me mad now would you? How do you think your brother or pretty little Alexis would feel if they died at your hand? Saw your face as they took their last breath?_

* * *

Without warning Sam was lifted into the air clutching at his throat as the demon eyed him, choking him with an unseen force. Sams face was quickly turning blue and Alexis knew that Papa Demon would be bursting from the portal any minute. She had to move fast. Do something. Anything. She made up her mind. Knew the sacrifice that she had to make and was willing to make it happen. To save the world.

She felt the same rush of energy within her and gasped as the intoxicating feel of power washed over her. She looked at the demon in Deans body and he flew, falling backward on his back and rolling backwards for a moment before coming to a landing face down. Sam dropped coughing back down to the ground and struggled to catch his breath as Alexis advanced on the demon who rose to his feet eyeing her in disbelief.

"Bold move," he said looking her up and down as she stood before him. "But you still cant kill me."

"Alexis dont try to fight him," John ordered.

The dull roar of thoughts that had been echoing Sams head began to scream as he rubbed his throat and looked up at the demon and Alexis. Sam eyes went wide as Alexis' thoughts rushed through his head. He knew what she was going to do and was about to stand when she turned and looked at him. An invisible force, forced him to remain on the ground. He struggled with it but she was strong. Stronger than him. _Im sorry Sam,_ he heard her say in his head. _I have too. _

Alexis had made her decision. She knew that she had to do it. It was the only way that she could get the demon to die and close the portal. She focused honing her powers until she had pushed down deep past the demons thoughts in Deans head and found Deans. He was struggling to gain control of his body again. He felt her presence and she smiled.

"I love you Dean," she said out loud tears already falling down her cheeks. "Im sorry."

There was a look of confusion on the demons face for a moment before Alexis waved her arm at him. The demon and Dean were sent flying through the airtowardsthe portal with a scream.

"No!" John yelled.

"Dean!" Sam cried as he watched his brother fly through the air. He tried to stop it but it was to late. Dean disappeared into the ring of fire.

* * *

**OK NO YELLING OR ANGRY REVIEWS LOL JUST WAIT TILL THE END TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS BEFORE ANY PANTIES GET BUNCHED...LOL HAVE FAITH IN ME...**


	25. The Right Thing

When Dean disappeared into the portal an explosion sent them all flying backward. Alexis landed on her back with an aching thud beside Sam and John before a white light exploded from the portal illuminating the whole area and blinding them all. They heard Dean scream and then the light and all the noise in the clearing disappeared. Utter silence filled the woods and the clearing.

Alexis sat up slowly looking around to see that smoke was hiding the clearing like a dense fog. Tears fell down her cheeks as she realized what she had just done. She turned to see Sam and John lying beside her, both momentarily stunned. Sam gave a cough before sitting up beside her as well as his father.

"Oh no," Sam said slowly looking out into the fog of smoke. "Dean."

John grabbed Alexis roughly by the shoulders staring at her with teary angry eyes. "What the hell did you do!" he shouted.

"I did what I had to!" Alexis shouted in his face.

"Dad!" Sam said trying to grab his father, but John nudged him away.

"You killed my son!" John yelled back.

"Oh yeah! Well I killed the man I love!" Alexis said shoving John away with enough force to send him on his back. "Your not the only one who lost someone."

Alexis and John were sending daggers at each other. Silence fell as they eyed each other and Sam sighed. Alexis was right they all knew that someone had to do it, Alexis just had the guts too. If the situation had been in Sam's control he doubted he could have sent his brother into the portal and he knew that his father would send himself in before he sent Sam or Dean. Sam admired Alexis' courage to do what she had to, to save the world. He didn't have the strength to do it, and he knew that Alexis loved Dean as much as he did. He shook his head looking through the fog of smoke to where his brother had disappeared when he saw something that made his heart leap.

"Oh my god," he whispered making John and Alexis look at him. "Look!"

Dean was laying in the center of the pentagram on his back. He wasn't moving and from what they could tell he wasn't breathing either. Alexis blinked in confusion, she had expected him to go through the portal with the demon but he hadn't. She didn't care though she was on her feet first running to him and dropping to her knees at his side. Sam and John followed kneeling beside Dean as well, up close they could see that he wasn't breathing in fact. Alexis grabbed him by his jacket and shook him.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up!" she said tears falling from her eyes.

"Alexis," Sam said touching her arm.

She pushed his hand away shaking Dean some more. "Dean? Dean, can you hear me?"

"Alexis he's not breathing. He's gone," Sam said his eyes watering as he tried to grab her again.

She shoved him away making him fall backward. "Then do CPR or something dammit! We cant give up! Not when he's right here! I thought he would disappear into the portal but he didn't! We still have a chance!"

Alexis shook him again, more violently this time making John and Sam share a glance. Dean still didn't respond. He was gone and they all knew it. He was dead. The other hunters came to stand over them staring down at Dean with tearful eyes. Sam grabbed Alexis pulling her away from Dean and into his arms. She tried to push him away at first, but he held her firmly until she relaxed into him and sobbed against his shoulder, holding him tight.

"You did what you had to do," Sam whispered softly tears falling down his own cheeks as he rubbed her hair and held her close. " I know that. Im sure Dean does too."

* * *

Dean knew he was dead. He had to be. There was no more pain. He couldn't hear the demons thoughts in his head anymore either. When he had hit the portal a pain like he had never felt before rushed through his body and he could hear the demon scream. It was like being thrown at a brick wall at warp speed. He was blinded by a white light and suddenly everything was gone. There was nothing and he was alone. In the darkness. He was standing in utter darkness, there was no sound...nothing. He was still breathing but his heart wasn't beating. He couldn't feel anything. _Crap, _he thought, _Im really dead. _

He knew that Alexis had done the right thing. He would rather it be him dying or dead than any other in the group. He had hopes for Sam, Alexis and his father. He wanted them to go on living. To have a second chance. He loved them all and he knew they deserved it, especially Sam and his father.

_Well what now?_ He thought. _Where's the light that Im supposed to walk into? Where's the god damned Grim Reaper! Im ready to go now! Geez God really needs to work on his customer service. _

That's when heard it. The sound of crying, Alexis crying. He blinked looking around in the darkness for her but there was nothing. He took a step forward in the darkness then thought about just where in the hell he thought he was going and shook his head. That's when he heard Sam's voice. _"You did what you had to do," _He heard Sam say._" I know that. Im sure Dean does too."_

"Sammy?" Dean said.

A blinding white light came from the darkness making Dean bring up his arm to shield his eyes. He looked carefully at the light and saw a dark figure walking his way. It was a woman from what he could tell, with long hair. His heart leapt as he thought it was Alexis coming to save him from the darkness, he would kill to see her just one last time before he had to go. But it wasn't her. He hesitated. Was it the grim reaper finally coming to take him to the end? He suddenly took it back. He wasn't ready to go. He wanted to see Sam and his dad and Alexis one last time. To tell them that he loved them. To tell Sam that no matter how many practical jokes and how much he made fun of him he loved him and he was proud to have him as a little brother. To tell his father that he was proud to be his son no matter what his life was like. To tell Alexis that she was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time and he was glad that he had gotten to know her. That she had come into his life at the right time, right before the end. He wasn't ready to go anymore. He opened his mouth to tell that to the figure approaching when he realized who it was. His breath caught in his throat, and if his heart had been beating it would have stopped entirely.

"Mom?" he whispered.

His mother stood there before him smiling sadly at him. Dean blinked at her trying to clear his vision to confirm she was real and not just a figment of his imagination, but there she was standing before him. Solid, real, and smiling. She opened her arms to him and he went into them immediately hugging her tight. She felt real as ever and smelt the same way he remembered. Through all the years he never forgot the scent of her perfume, it was the most comforting thing that he knew. He felt like he was four again.

"Mom...I thought...your spirit was gone," Dean said shaking his head and trying to fight back the tears. "Im dead aren't I?" he asked a tear falling silently down his cheek.

"For now," she said pulling back a little to look him in the eye.

Dean blinked. "For now? I don't understand."

She wiped his tear away and looked him at him giving a small sigh. "You grew up into such a handsome man Dean. Im so proud of you. For everything that you have done for your father..your brother...for me. You have kept my memory alive Dean and I want to thank you for that..and for protecting your brother. I don't know what Sammy would have done without you."

Dean couldn't believe it was happening. Was he dreaming? _No I cant be dreaming Im dead! _He thought. But as his mother reached out and touched his cheek it was all to real.

"I love you Dean. I love Sam and your father too," she said with a smile. "You be sure to tell them that."

Deans face fell in confusion, he was dead how was he supposed to tell them? He was about to ask what she meant when she put a hand on his chest and shoved him hard. Dean fell backward gasping as his mother disappeared from his eyes.

* * *

Sam, John, and Alexis jumped as Dean gave a hacking cough. They turned to him as his eyes shot open and he gasped as the pain came back in a rush and his heart burst to life in his chest. He sat up quickly giving another hacking cough as he looked around the clearing clutching his chest and gasping for air. He looked up to see Sam and his father and Alexis staring at him with wide eyes as if he was something they had never seen before in their lives. Alexis was in Sam's arms tears falling down all their cheeks. Dean raised an eyebrow looking at them as he cleared his throat.

"Sam, what are you doing with your arms around my girlfriend?" Dean asked in a hoarse voice.

"Dean!" Alexis cried jumping from Sam's arms into Deans. She let out a low sigh as he wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair. "Oh my god I cant believe your alive."

Dean released her. "I cant believe it either."

Sam pulled his brother into a hug not caring that Dean could see that he had been crying. "Dean. Oh god. I was sure that you were dead."

"Aw come on Sammy. You know that a little demon possession or my girlfriend throwing me into a portal cant stop this hunter," Dean said with a smile.

Sam released his brother after a lingering moment with a smile. Dean turned to his father who was eyeing him with teary eyes. Dean opened his mouth to say something but John pulled him into a hug instead. Dean knew him being dead had probably scared him, Sam and Alexis to death but he was alright now.

"Im glad your ok Dean," John said patting him on the back.

"Yeah me too," Dean said pulling away and looking at them.

The other hunters had bewildered looks on their faces but all he could do was smile at them. Dean looked around the clearing as the smoke cleared and the people who had been possessed began to wake up. They probably remembered everything and Dean was happy about that. Less explaining for all of them to do.

"Its over," Dean said looking at his father.

John nodded his mouth quirking with the hint of a smile. "Yeah...it is. Finally."

* * *

Sarah sat on the motel bed watching the clock just like she had been doing since she had made it back to the motel and for the last 3 hours. She regretted not staying with him. Hated herself for being so weak. She hadn't moved from the spot and she didn't plan to till Sam came walking through the door or the cows came home. She wrung her hands like a psych patient and her eyes ticked from the door to the clock.

_Come on Sam. Walk through the door. Any minute now._

When she heard the key in the door she thought it was just a figment of her imagination, but when the door opened and she saw Sam walk through her heart nearly leapt right out of her mouth and onto the floor. She had never moved so fast in her life, vaulting from the bed and into his arms kissing him even though they were standing in the doorway and Alexis Dean and John were waiting to come in.

Sam pulled back with a smile wiping the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Hi," he said simply as if he were coming home from work or an errand.

* * *

See I told you to have faith in me! I made it all better! lol This isnt the end...theres one more chapter... 


	26. New beginnings

When they got back to the motel they seperated. John left the boys and retreated to his own room. For a moment he stood in the center of the room an unusual feeling rising in his chest. He didnt know what it was and he sure didnt like it. After a moment cleared his throat trying to dislodge whatever was making him choke up but it wouldnt budge. He went to the bathroom, washed his hands and rinsed the blood from his face. He went to the bed and was about to lay down when he stopped. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled underneath the covers. It was the first time he hadnt slept fully clothed in twenty years, he wanted to always be able to just get up and go with no delay, and getting dressed would cause delay. He drifted off to sleep almost instantly after he closed his eyes and it was the first time he didnt have nightmares of his wife on the ceiling above him or the demon standing over Sam and Dean as they slept. He lay in his bed appreciating darkness for the first time in his life.

* * *

Sam and Sarah were sleeping. Curled up together on the other bed of the room they shared with Dean and Alexis. That had been their plan,for everyone to get much needed rest and then celebrate after. They all crawled into bed and lay there for a moment in deep thought and silence. It wasnt long before Dean looked over to see his brother and Sarah fast asleep, but Dean couldnt sleep and Alexis refused to go if he couldnt. She lay there on her side facing him and watching him lay on his back staring at the ceiling, his face scrunched up in thought.

"I told you to get some sleep," Dean whispered glancing at her. "You've been through a lot."

Alexis shook her head. "So have you. Im not the one who died remember? Im not going to sleep until you go."

Dean rolled over onto his side facing her and frowning. "What are you afraid of? You can go to sleep Im not going anywhere. Your so stubborn."

Alexis rolled her eyes at him. "Your one to talk mister."

Dean smirked. "Yeah I know."

"So what now?" she asked taking one of his hands and running her fingers across his palm. "What are you winchesters gonna do now that you have finally killed the demon?"

Dean sighed. "I...I don't know."

He truly didnt. He had actually begun to think that the day would never come and now that it had he had never felt so lost. He had never really made any plans on what do to after. He had thought about it countless times but he didnt really have anything to fall back on like Sam. He was to old for College and he was sure that he didnt want to be living with his father he was to old for that too. The only thing he had going for him was Alexis. He loved her he knew that, more than he had loved any woman in his life. But he wasnt quite sure if he was ready to settle down or if she was ready to settle down with him.

Alexis coughed and brought him out of his thoughts making him look at her. "Im sorry," she said shyly looking at him. "That I killed you and all."

Dean shrugged giving her hand a squeeze. "Aww dont worry about it. Its not a big deal."

Alexis blinked. "Dean I sent you into a portal to hell."

"Is that where it was going? I could have swore it was going to hooters?" he said mocking confusion.

Alexis gave him a playful push giggling softly as he pulled her into his arms again. He kissed her softly before pulling away and caressing her cheek.

"I know you did it because you had to," Dean assured. "If I would have gotten control of my body again I would have thrown myself in too. You just did what my brother and my father couldnt do. I know you couldnt have done that if you truly didnt love me."

Alexis nodded. "Thats what love is all about. Sacrifices."

Dean blinked as if in confusion. "Really?" he said sarcastically. "I could have swore I just said that."

Alexis pushed him away again making him laugh this time. "Im getting tired of your sarcasm buddy."

Dean shrugged. "Well you better get used to it."

"Oh yeah why?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow as she looked down at him.

"Because your going to be hearing a lot of it from me for the rest of your life," Dean said simply releasing her and rolling over onto his back again, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

Alexis blinked unsure of what he meant. It took her a minute before it dawned on her just what he was telling her, or more of asking her with a statement. Her heart leapt and she jumped on him making him grunt and both of them fall off the bed in a heap on the floor. Dean groaned as she landed on top of him waking Sarah and Sam who looked at them as if they were crazy, but Alexis ignored them.

"Oh my god Dean are you saying what I think your saying?" Alexis asked him her eyes already watering.

Dean smirked up at her and nodded. "If you'll have me?"

"Of course I will!" Alexis said as if he were stupid.

Dean smiled widely sitting up on his elbows to kiss her, his heart pounding madly in his chest. When he pulled away she was laughing and crying at the same time and he felt like he wanted to do the same thing. She climbed off of him and he rose to his feet pulling her up with him. They turned to Sam and Sarah who were still looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow and looking from his brother to Alexis and back.

"I asked her to marry me," Dean said with a smirk.

Sams face fell in disbelief. "What?"

* * *

When morning came they all met outside to say goodbye to Matthew and the other hunters that were going back to their families. Hugs, handshakes, thank yous, and congratulations about the engagement were exchanged. John delivered his gratitude to each of the hunters who had come to help and risk their lives, individually and watched them leave until only Matthew were left.

"Im sorry about Bobby," John said to Matthew as he shook his hand for the umpteenth time. "I know you two were close.."

Matthew gave a nonchalant shrug although his eyes galzed over slightly. "No worries. Im sure Bobby is in a better place."

"Thank you for coming Matthew I appreciate it," John said sincerely.

"Aww Its not big. Gave me time to get away from the wife," Matthew said with a smile.

John chuckled and stepped back so Matthew could say his good byes to the rest.

"Dean," Matthew said as he shook his hand. "I don't know what to say...besides you're a miracle man...You Winchesters are the luckiest S.O.B's I've ever met."

Dean smiled. "Thanks...and uh Matthew about the charger...I know I left it back at the airport and all...but can I k-."

Matthew raised his hands making Dean fall silent. "You can keep it Dean think of it as a early wedding present," Matthew said smiling at Alexis.

Dean shook his hand again before putting an arm around Alexis. "Thanks Matthew...I really loved that car. Its the next best thing to the Impala."

"Im sure you did," Matthew said. "Sam. Sarah, it was nice to meet you. Hopefully we don't cross paths again over something like this again any time soon."

Sam and Sarah smiled shaking Matthews hand before he turned and headed to his truck. They watched him climb inside and drive off leaving them all behind. They all turned to John whose eyes were on the ground with his arms crossed.He finally looked back up at them smiling.

"Alexis, sarah, you think you could give me a minute alone with my boys?" John asked politely.

Alexis and Sarah shared a glance but both nodded. "Uh. Sure John," Alexis said looking at Dean.

"We'll be in the room if you need us," Sarah said to Sam before she and Alexis headed out of sight.

There was a brief silence as they stood there all unable to hold eachothers gazes. Things were different now. The big bad was gone. It was over. None of them knew what the plan was or what to do. They were finally free but they were like lost puppies.

"Well.." Sam said with a sigh. "What now?"

John looked up at them. "Now Im going to California. I got a cab parked out front waiting for me."

Dean blinked looking at Sam who looked just as surprised as he felt. "What? California?"

"I have to tie up some loose ends," John said blatantly. "And I think...Im going to go on a vacation after that."

"Vacation? What? Dad-."

"Look," John said holding up a hand to interrupt them. "Its over finally. Nows our chance to start over. You both have grown into fine young men and Im proud of you. You've taken care of eachother and avenged your mothers death. I couldnt ever ask anything more of you. Now you both got two beautiful girls that love you and want to be with you. Go be with them. Live your lives. I'll keep in touch I promise."

Dean and Sam shared a glance but both nodded. Silence fell again till John opened his arms to his children and they both went into them hugging him tightly.They held eachother for a lingering moment before John released them both and eyed them with proud watery eyes.

"Dean?" John said in a somewhat stern voice that made Dean instantly straighten his back and stand tall as if he were a soldier.

"Yes?" Dean said slowly looking at his father.

"You call me and tell me when the wedding is," John said smiling.

Dean smirked. "You know I will."

Johns smile faded slightly. "And don't screw things up."

Deans face fell and he opened his mouth to ask just what his father meant, but John turned away disappearing around the building. Dean waited till his father was all the way out of sight before turning to Sam who was chuckling softly and shaking his head.

"What did he mean by screw things up?" Dean asked as he and Sam headed back to the room.

Sam shook his head some more. "I think your going to have to ask Dad about that one," he replied going into the motel room.

Dean blinked stopping just inside the doorway. "Now whats _that _supposed to mean!"

* * *

Surprisingly to the others Dean didnt mind taking a flight back to pick up the charger. The man had been possessed by a demon, thrown into a portal to a hell dimension, died, then came back to life, he could handle a seven hour flight. They got their luggage and left the airport heading for the parking lot.

"Where to now guys?" Dean asked looking at Sam and Sarah.

"Back to Provenance," Sarah said. "My father is already probably freaking out."

Dean looked at Sam. "And you?"

"Well I think Im going to stay there with her for a little while," Sam said smiling at Sarah and giving her hand a squeeze. "Just to check things out...Take some more time off before I go back to school. But you know Iwill come to the wedding.What are you two going to do?"

Dean shrugged and looked at Alexis. "Well I have a job to get back to and an apartment," she said.

" And I guess Im going to move in and drive her nuts for the rest of her life," Dean said with a wide smile.

Alexis' face fell and she punched him in the arm. "Thats not funny," she said although she was laughing.

They made it to the way back of the parking lot where Dean had left the charger. When he saw the sleek charger sitting in the parking lot right where he had left it he ran the last few steps to the car making the others roll their eyes and shake their heads.

"Oh my second baby," Dean said throwing himself against the hood giving it a hug. "I missed you!"

"Dean just get in the car," Sam said with a sigh.

Dean glared at Sam rubbing the hood of the car affectionately. "He doesnt know what hes saying your not _just a car_. Sam doesnt understand our connection."

"Connection? Dean you drove it like three times man," Sam said.

"Dont talk like that in front of her," Dean said softly rubbing the car some more.

Alexis snatched the keys fromDean sticking her tongue out at him as she walked to the trunk and opened it so they could put their bags inside. Dean took his keys back with an angry glare and they all climbed into the car. Sam and Dean riding in the front while Alexis and Sarah sat in the back.

Dean started the car up and was heading out of the parking lot when Alexis leaned forward.

"Turn on the music or something," she said looking at the radio.

Dean cursed as he remembered he didnt have any music from the impala. He reached over Sams lap to check the glove compartment to see if Matthew had any in the car and gave a excited yelp as he found a metallica CD. Sam groaned.

"Matthew I love your taste in music," Dean said as he put it into the radio.

"Not this again," Sam said as the music started.

"Sam how many times do I have to tell you?" Dean said turning up the music just a little bit louder to annoy his brother. "Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole."

* * *

I already have a plan for a sequel if you guys want me to write it...Hope you liked the end. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
